


В сиянии лунного света

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Japan, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Японская провинция эпохи Тайсё. Начинающий музыкант в поисках заработка и по пути к исполнению мечты забредает в городок Коками, где знакомится с местной знаменитостью - актером кабуки.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 4





	1. I

> Кто воспылал любовью неземною,  
> Тот редко прав, а счастлив еще реже.  
> М. Щербаков

I

По весне холм покрывается цветами, трава становится ярко-зеленой, и почти не видно в тени деревьев старого заброшенного храма, что почти на самой вершине. Вниз с холма идет едва заметная тропинка — до самой набережной, от которой уже ответвляется главная улица города. Если смотреть на город сверху, то можно увидеть его весь целиком: всего несколько улочек (одна шире других — это главная улица), кафе, площадка дансинга, здание театра, дома и домики, лавчонки, крошечное здание вокзала, храм, кладбище и набережная. О камни набережной бьются океанские волны, слышны крики чаек. Газовые фонари на набережной зажигаются, едва стемнеет. На скамейках под фонарями сидят люди — парочками и поодиночке. Весенними вечерами никто не остается дома.

Городок назывался Коками, «маленький бог». Затерявшийся где-то на южной оконечности Хонсю, он обозначался на картах, самых подробных, крошечной точкой, и до наступления годов Тайсё не представлял ни для кого интереса. Однако с недавних пор сюда стали заглядывать туристы — все больше иностранцы, ищущие романтики и экзотики представители европейской богемы. Среди приезжих, однако, были и японцы.

Поезд прибывал в Коками два раза в сутки — рано утром, когда в воздухе еще слышен запах росы и утренняя прохлада разгоняет сонливость, и поздно вечером, почти ночью. Однажды весной, ранним утром, сошел с поезда человек лет двадцати, в европейском костюме с чужого плеча, с тощей сумкой в руке. Он был довольно высок, смазлив; его большая голова на тонкой шее делала его похожим на птицу — сходства добавляли взъерошенные волосы. Очутившись на платформе, он огляделся. Вид у него при этом был как у даймё, оглядывающего свои новые владения. Это выражение на его лице не вязалось с его потрепанным, узким ему в плечах костюмом и тощей сумкой. И казалось, что он сам прекрасно знает об этом несоответствии, и оно ужасно тяготит его.

Он был не единственным, кто сошел на станции. Две дамы, мать и дочь, как он догадался, сошли на платформу вслед за ним. Дочь была прехорошенькая девушка, совсем еще юная, с круглым чистым лицом, в модной шляпке, из-под которой выбивались стриженые волосы, в европейском платье с плиссированной юбкой. Она быстро взглянула на случайного попутчика, когда он подал ей руку, чтобы помочь спуститься на платформу. По едва заметной улыбке на губах он смог заключить, что понравился ей. Знакомство, однако, не состоялось. Едва оказавшись, не без помощи того же молодого человека, на платформе, мать обратилась к дочери:

— Пойдем, Наоко. Нас ждет автомобиль.

Наоко бросила еще один взгляд на незнакомца, и дамы ушли. Молодой человек продолжал оглядывать свои новые владения. Несколько минут он простоял так. Только когда работник станции поинтересовался, не нужна ли ему помощь, молодой человек очнулся от своих мыслей и пошел по дороге в центр города. Мимо него проехал автомобиль, и на мгновение он снова увидел шляпку Наоко.

Улица была пуста. Молодой человек прошел мимо здания театра и большого богатого дома рядом с ним, загляделся на театральную афишу, обещавшую «лучшее в Японии» представление театра Кабуки, и нырнул в небольшое кафе.

Хозяин кафе равнодушно скользнул глазами по раннему визитеру. Визитер спросил кофе, отказался от предложенного завтрака и оглядел помещение. Это был небольшой, но вполне приличный зал с пятью или шестью столиками, большими окнами и местом для танцев. У стены, на небольшом возвышении, стояло пианино. На стенах висели рекламные плакаты: белозубые девушки предлагали сигареты, пиво и мороженое. Среди плакатов, на почетном месте, висела фотокарточка: оннагата в образе куртизанки. Фотографию по диагонали пересекал автограф.

— Скажите, вам не нужны работники? — спросил молодой человек у хозяина.

Хозяин снова скользнул по незнакомцу взглядом.

— Что ты умеешь делать? — спросил он.  
— Я пианист. Но я могу и…

Хозяин перебил его:

— Если ты умеешь играть на этой дьявольской штуковине, то я готов нанять тебя.  
— Я могу сыграть…

Хозяин молча кивнул. Молодой человек сел за пианино. Инструмент оказался не самым лучшим, но вполне приличным — для такого-то места.

Шопен не произвел на хозяина должного впечатления.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Это очень мило, и играешь ты хорошо, но мои гости любят потанцевать и повеселиться.

Молодой человек молча кивнул и исполнил модную песенку. Это пришлось хозяину по душе, и он объявил, что берет пианиста на работу, а жить пианист может прямо здесь — в пристройке есть комната.

Хозяин показал новому таперу комнату: тесное и неуютное помещение, построенное явно наспех, с единственным крошечным окном. Там не было ни стола, ни стула — только футон лежал в углу; но молодому человеку, казалось, было все равно. Он спросил только, запирается ли дверь и есть ли, где помыться, — получив на оба вопроса утвердительный ответ, он поинтересовался размером жалованья, немного поторговался, услышав сумму, и на этом официальная часть знакомства закончилась. Хозяин предложил ему позавтракать (в счет жалованья), и за завтраком расспросил его обо всем, что нужно было знать.

Молодой человек сообщил, что его зовут Камуи Гакт (произносится на западный манер), что его семья живет недалеко от Киото. Он получил приличное образование и с самого детства учился музыке, но семья слишком бедна, и ему пришлось отправиться на юг в поисках пропитания. Все это, кроме музыки, было ложью от первого до последнего слова — хозяин понял это сразу, но не стал расспрашивать дальше и ловить собеседника на лжи.

— Если хочешь стать музыкантом, тут тебе самое место. Последние несколько лет тут живут поэты, художники, музыканты. Правда, сплошь иностранные, но оно и понятно: приехали за экзотикой. Богема, черт бы ее побрал. — Хозяин был весьма словоохотлив и, видя, что его не перебивают, продолжал: — Видишь, — указал он на фотокарточку на стене, — этого актеришку? Местная знаменитость. Думает, что весь город принадлежит ему. Его отец занимался тем же ремеслом, и дед, и прадед — все! Но этот — первый, кто взял такую силу.  
— И в чем же эта сила? — спросил Гакт из вежливости и подавил зевок.  
— Кто его знает. — Хозяин посмеялся. — Кое-кто поговаривает, что он продал за талант душу. Другие говорят, ее у него никогда и не было. Просто приехал сюда несколько лет назад какой-то не то писатель, не то просто бездельник, увидел его на сцене в роли известной красавицы и — влюбился. Говорят, даже пытался… Но ему, конечно, отказали. Он уехал, а потом стали приезжать всякие… Стихи ему сочиняют, волочатся за ним. Он только смеется. Нравится ему, что его так обожают. С самого детства такой был. Смотри, не схлестнись с ним: одного тапера он мне уже выжил отсюда.

Хозяин говорил еще что-то, но Гакт слушал вполуха. Он не собирался задерживаться в Коками, и его не волновали местные страсти и обиды. Это была уже не первая остановка на его пути. Он мечтал перебраться в Токио и там стать профессиональным пианистом, а потом — знаменитым и лучшим в Японии, а то и в мире. Сбежав из дома полтора года назад, он сунулся первым делом в Токио, но жить там оказалось не так сладко и просто, как он надеялся. Тогда он решил, что начинать следует с провинции. Он перебирался из одного городка в другой, играл в кафе, на дансингах, давал уроки, хватался за любую работу, которую ему предлагали, не брезгуя ни мытьем тарелок в тех же кафе, ни работой грузчика или продавца в лавчонке. Он копил деньги и экономил на всем, но скопить удалось только совсем ничтожную мелочь, которой не хватило бы даже на покупку приличного костюма. Он не отчаивался. Он готов был сидеть на рисе и воде и ходить в обносках, чтобы добиться своего. В том, что уже лет через пять, если не раньше, он будет не играть в задрипанных кафешках, а давать сольные концерты по всей стране, сомнений у него не было.

После завтрака Гакт отправился гулять. Ему до тошноты хотелось спать, но он решил, что сон подождет, а город, в котором ему предстоит провести какое-то время, осмотреть стоит. Городок ему понравился. Шум океана, тишина и покой улочек, размеренная спокойная жизнь рядом с бушующей стихией напоминали ему его родные места — далекую Окинаву, где он родился больше семнадцати лет назад. Когда Гакту было лет восемь, семья перебралась на Хонсю и часто переезжала из одного города в другой. Домой Гакт писал редко и только сестре. Стоя на набережной и глядя на волны, он мысленно сочинял ей очередное письмо: «Дорогая сестренка, — говорил он про себя, — я оказался на краю света. Конечно, это не тот край, что мы видели от самого порога нашего дома в далеком детстве, но очень похоже на него. Это самый южный край Хонсю, и кажется, будто дальше нет уже ничего. Из всех людей здесь я пока встретился только с господином Танакой, владельцем кафе, где я буду каждый вечер, начиная с сегодня, играть на пианино для местной публики. Тут есть театр Кабуки, дансинг и несколько мелких лавочек. Думаю, мне тут понравится, но надолго я все равно не планирую оставаться. Ты же знаешь, что… И так далее, и так далее». Он всегда мысленно сочинял для нее письма, но то, что он писал потом, было коротким, сдержанным и сухим — краткое сообщение о том, что он жив и пока здоров. Он мог бы написать все то, что действительно хотел рассказать, но опасался, что письмо попадет в руки родителям или бабушке, а с ними делиться всем этим ему не хотелось.

Прохожие на улицах, уже появившиеся, бросали на нового в городе человека любопытные взгляды. Девушки особенно интересовались симпатичным молодым человеком. Из-за высокого роста Гакт казался гораздо старше своих лет, а костюм с чужого плеча усиливал это впечатление. Он знал, что его считают красивым, хотя отражение в зеркале и убеждало его в обратном. Уже возвращаясь в свою каморку, он вдруг увидел в окне большого нового дома Наоко, девушку, с которой они приехали сюда. Он помахал ей рукой и улыбнулся. Она смущенно хихикнула и тоже помахала ему. Гакт усмехнулся про себя: пребывание его в Коками будет скрашено обществом хорошенькой девушки.

После обеда в кафе начинала собираться публика. Полуголодная местная богема вкушала кофе и пирожные, делилась новостями и хвасталась успехами. Гакт наигрывал, сочиняя на ходу, что-то легкое, располагающее к беседе и отдыху, и исподволь разглядывал публику. Его ухо уловило несколько европейских языков. Общим в этой разноголосице, насколько Гакт мог понять, был французский. Как говорил Танака, в кафе собрались писатели и поэты, художники и музыканты. Один тип, тощий и длинный, с безумными голубыми глазами, что-то писал и тут же показывал сидевшему рядом грузному господину. Другой субъект, выглядевший едва ли не моложе самого Гакта, пил прямо из бутылки и громко рассказывал всем присутствующим что-то неприличное. Его никто не слушал, но он будто не замечал этого. Сюда, видимо, приходили рассказать о себе, а не слушать других: все говорили одновременно, громко смеялись или жаловались, брали друг у друга в долг и громко, с театральным пафосом и такими же гримасами, восторгались Японией.

Гакту надоело созерцать эту компанию, и он сосредоточился на игре. Он пытался повторить услышанную недавно джазовую мелодию, но то и дело спотыкался — и начинал заново. Когда музыкальный Эверест был покорен, Гакт вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, что в кафе тихо. Публика не разошлась, но молчала. В молчании этом слышалось столько же театральщины, сколько и в недавних восторгах. Причиной этого молчания было новое лицо, появившиеся в кафе.

В двух шагах от Гакта стоял, чуть запрокинув голову и опустив ресницы, тот самый оннагата, о котором утром рассказывал Танака и чья фотография украшала стену. Его набеленное лицо казалось кукольным. Во всей его позе, выражении лица и даже трепете ресниц сквозило что-то невыносимо прекрасное, что-то такое, что никак не подходило дешевому кафе и кучке нищих артистов. Яркое кимоно, казалось, было естественным продолжением его тела, будто бы он родился вместе с ним. Он молча смотрел на Гакта из-под опущенных ресниц, и капризный красивый рот кривился едва заметно — не то улыбка, не то гримаса презрения. Только потом, много времени спустя, когда Гакту удалось хорошо разглядеть этого человека, он заметил, что рукава кимоно несколько обносились, что выцвели узоры, но даже после того он думал, что не видел человека красивее, теперь же — просто замер, не смея ни пошевелиться, ни дышать.

Оннагата тоже разглядывал его. С минуту они молча созерцали друг друга.

— Почему нет музыки?! — крикнул вдруг кто-то.

Оннагата медленно повернулся и прошествовал к своему месту. Свита окружила его. Гакт скрипнул зубами и заиграл. Он знал одну пошлую песенку весьма фривольного свойства — услышал от одной приятельницы с дурной репутацией еще до побега из отчего дома. Он заиграл и запел вполголоса. Краем глаза он заметил, как вскинул на него взгляд оннагата, как заходило от негодования его кимоно. Иностранцы не могли понять, что случилось. Но он-то мог! На мгновение он вышел из образа надменной красавицы и оказался рядом с пианистом.

Гакт едва успел убрать руки — крышка пианино захлопнулась с громким стуком. Гакт поднял на оннагату взгляд, и на несколько мгновений их глаза встретились. Темные глаза актера были столь же непроницаемы, как и его набеленное лицо. Только на самом дне черных зрачков блестело что-то — зарница запрятанных глубоко в душе бурь и гроз.

— Много ли нужно умения и таланта, — прозвучал тихий голос, — чтобы играть в дешевом кафе пошлые песенки?

Гакт почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо. Что этот актеришка возомнил? Дрожащими руками Гакт поднял крышку. Несколько мгновений он медлил, борясь с желанием дать наглецу оплеуху. Овладев собой, он заиграл снова.

Старое пианино помнило лучших музыкантов, но будто бы вздрогнуло от удовольствия всем корпусом, когда полилась мрачная, торжественная мелодия. Гакт едва не сорвался после одного сложного пассажа, но преодолел трудное место, и дальше музыка полилась, как горный поток.

Доиграв, Гакт поднялся, повернулся к своему оскорбителю и, придав своему лицу насмешливое выражение, бросил:

— Много ли нужно умения и таланта, чтобы носить женские тряпки и играть шлюх?

Гакт ожидал взрыва, негодования, новой вспышки, но встретил только спокойный взгляд равнодушных глаз.

— Приходи в театр, — был ему ответ. — Сам увидишь.

Сказано это было спокойно, без улыбки и насмешки. Длинные ресницы опустились, спрятав глаза, и Гакт вдруг понял: его больше не видят. Он вернулся на свое место и заиграл что-то легкое, танцевальное. На него обращали теперь внимания не больше, чем на патефон.


	2. II

Утром Гакт отправился на почту отослать письмо сестре, а по возвращении хозяин вручил ему пакет. Это был белый конверт, на котором небрежным почерком значилось слово «пианист». Развернув его, Гакт обнаружил внутри билет в театр и короткую записку: «Приходи и увидишь. М».

— Эм? — пробормотал Гакт.  
— Мана, — пояснил хозяин. — Его так зовут. Не удивляйся! Из его дома служанка принесла, трудно было не догадаться.

Гакту вдруг стало неловко. Ему не хотелось почему-то, чтобы кто-то знал об этом странном послании. Выдумав какой-то предлог, он снова вышел на улицу. До вечера он был предоставлен самому себе. Как и накануне, он прошелся по городу. В этот раз, правда, он внимательнее глядел по сторонам — и разглядел в окне большого дома знакомую фигуру в кимоно. Мана узнал его и кивнул с высоты, тут же скрывшись в глубине комнаты.

Новому таперу и в голову не могло прийти, какую бурю произвело его появление в спокойной, как озеро, душе оннагаты. Мана вырос в семье актеров, судьба его была определена с детства. Едва он стал осознавать себя, понял, что заниматься ему придется всю жизнь тем же, чем занимались отец и дед, и многие поколения до них. И едва ли кто-нибудь смог бы отыскать хотя бы тень сожаления в его душе. Сколько он себя помнил, ему нравилось нравиться другим, ловить восхищенные взгляды, возбуждать шепот за спиной. Он был красив — и знал это. Часами он смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и любовался им. Наряд и прически занимали его досуг едва ли не в большей степени, чем у знаменитых красавиц прошлого. Мана блистал на сцене с четырнадцати лет, и желал только одного: чтобы сцена не заканчивалась для него. Он играл, играл роль томной красавицы в кругу поклонников. Ему нравилось, как затихают речи, едва он ходит в комнату. Нравилась тяжесть женского кимоно. Он знал, что все взгляды устремлены на него, что город полон иностранцев из-за его красоты и таланта. Легко покоряя, очаровывая, внушая восхищение, он сам не питал к окружающим никаких чувств. Мужчины и женщины были одинаково безразличны ему; прикосновений он не любил и не желал. Если кто-то пытался добиться от него не показной, а настоящей взаимности, Мана с негодованием отвергал его предложения и только смеялся.

Четыре года он жил своей «театральной» жизнью. Он получал внимание, восхищение и подарки и беззаботно предавался своей игре. Возбуждая нешуточные страсти в других, сам он оставался холоден и спокоен. И вдруг явился он, этот тапер в дрянном костюме, посмевший не только не пасть сразу и без боя к прекрасным ногам Маны, но и спорить с ним. Это бы, впрочем, Мана еще воспринял спокойно, но вот интересная деталь: Мана впервые увидел человека, равного себе по силе. Тапер посмел дать ему отпор и был, пожалуй, в своем деле не меньшим мастером, чем Мана — в своем. Это смущало. Он привык считать, что все в этом городе, кроме разве что его отца, когда тот был молод, не годятся ему и в подметки. И вдруг…

«Судя по выговору и лицу, — думал Мана, лежа вечером в своей постели, — он рюкю. И что привело его сюда?..»

Он очень плохо спал той ночью, а утром велел передать таперу послание. С неохотой Мана признался себе, что интересуется этим человеком, хочет привлечь его внимание и заинтересовать, что ему хотелось бы свести с ним знакомство и разговаривать без обиняков, а не так, как он всегда разговаривал с посторонними.

Увидев бредущего по улице музыканта, Мана смутился и предпочел скрыться. Что-то такое было в темных окинавских глазах, что заставляло отводить взгляд, и вместе с тем — притягивало его.

— Будет ли он в театре? — пробормотал Мана.

Гакт же уже через десяток шагов прогнал из головы видение в окне и направился к набережной. День выдался спокойный, и океан не бился бешено о берег, а спокойно и плавно перекатывался внизу; чайки носились над заливом, почти невидимые в прозрачном майском небе. Набережная была отстроена недавно, специально для прогулок. Гакт увидел нескольких прохожих, которые, как и он сам, праздно проводили свое время. Он обводил прохожих взглядом, будто бы ища знакомое лицо, и наконец увидел у перил девушку в платье с матросским воротником. Почувствовав его взгляд, она обернулась. Гакт узнал девушку, которую видел на платформе и потом, в окне одного из домов. Он подошел к ней.

— Доброе утро, Наоко-сан!

Девушка вздрогнула и посмотрела на него. Улыбнулась.

— Вы слышали, как меня зовет мама, — ответила она. — Поэтому вы меня знаете. Но вы до сих пор не представились.

Гакт рассмеялся и назвал себя. Наоко говорила и держалась легко и просто. Она была очень хорошенькая, и улыбка вкупе с приятным голосом усиливала ее красоту. К тому же, она явно давала понять собеседнику, что он нравится ей. Это льстило самолюбию Гакта, и он старался не разочаровать ее.

Наоко рассказала, что живет в Коками всю жизнь, и уезжает только навещать родственников матери, которые живут в Киото. Гакт, в свою очередь, блеснул романтической версией своего побега из отчего дома. Наоко не поверила ни единому его слову и этим понравилась ему еще больше.

— По субботам бывают танцы, — сказала она. — Вы придете?  
— Если смогу, — заверил ее Гакт. — Я играю в кафе, и если хозяин меня отпустит…  
— Конечно, отпустит! Все будут на танцах! Кого вы будете развлекать в кафе?  
— А если все-таки не пустит, — перешел в наступление Гакт, — вы придете меня послушать?

Наоко смутилась, опустила голову и ничего не ответила.

«Хорошенькая, — думал Гакт, глядя на едва видневшиеся из-под шляпки коротко стриженые волосы. — Хорошенькая и неглупая. Танцы в субботу. Хорошенькая».  
— Вы будете со мной танцевать?  
— А вы со мной? — она подняла на него большие смеющиеся глаза. — Вы тут недавно и не знаете, сколько у нас красивых девушек. Вы меня среди них и не заметите!  
— Замечу! — пообещал Гакт. — Чтоб мне провалиться.

Она притворилась сомневающейся и с минуту молча глядела на него. Потом рассмеялась. Они поболтали еще немного и расстались друзьями. Гакт влюблялся в каждом городе, где бывал — часто не по одному разу, и был не прочь влюбиться и здесь. Он был рад такому счастливому и приятному знакомству.

Вечером он был в театре. Гакт никогда не интересовался театром и поначалу усмехался про себя, не сомневаясь, что победа в этом маленьком споре останется за ним. Его самолюбие было больно задето замечанием Маны. Гакт с детства учился играть на фортепиано и меньше всего ему хотелось быть посредственностью — даже полное отсутствие способностей не угнетало бы его больше.

Мана же, как всегда бывало перед выступлением, уже и думать забыл о Гакте и обо всем остальном. Он любил играть на сцене, и это не было следствием одного только самолюбия. Рожденный в семье актера, с ранних лет знавший свое будущее, он поклонялся Игре, и играть самому было для него делом не менее важным и значимым, чем для жреца — молиться своим богам. Он входил в роль, как входят в воду, и погружался в нее, полностью отгораживаясь от мира. Он не играл, а был. Сквозь слои грима и кимоно проступало живое и настоящее. Ни у одного зрителя никогда не могло возникнуть и тени сомнения в искренности героини. Каждый взгляд, каждое слово, каждый поворот головы и каждый взмах рукава — все было совершенным, отточенным и выверенным, и в то же время — подлинным.

Как только Мана появился на сцене, Гакт не сводил с него взгляда. Он искал хотя бы тень того, что могло бы вызвать у него неудовольствие и отторжение, — но не находил ничего. Он был зачарован. Долго еще потом он, лежа в своей каморке, не мог заснуть и то и дело вновь и вновь замирал — от воспоминаний. Особенно врезался ему в память взгляд Маны, когда он почти в самом конце представления вдруг повернулся к залу и из всех лиц вперился именно в лицо Гакта, пронзив его этим взглядом насквозь. Долго потом Гакт не мог забыть тот взмах ресниц и тот блеск темно-карих глаз.


	3. III

Жизнь потекла у Гакта с тех пор странная, полная непривычного, тягучего, сложного. Вечером он играл в кафе. И это было самое прекрасное и самое невыносимое время для него. Мана блистал, окруженный своей свитой, а Гакт бессильно скрипел зубами и жадно ловил каждый его взгляд. Что-то тянуло его к этому человеку. В те вечера, когда Мана бывал занят в театре, и кафе пустовало, Гакт шел бродить по городу — и неизменно приходил к театру. После спектакля Мана снисходительным кивком головы позволял себя проводить. Иногда Гакту везло, и они оставались вдвоем, но чаще всего кто-то еще из свиты терся тут же. Наедине Мана и Гакт разговаривали об искусстве, о звездах в небе, о том, что май уже перетекает в июнь, а потому и сам воздух становится другим; они не спрашивали друг друга о прошлом и чаяниях на будущее, но в разговоре нет-нет да и проскакивало кое-что. При посторонних же Гакт или молчал, или огрызался.

По субботам Гакт отправлялся в дансинг, где встречал все ту же свиту, только без «королевы». Приехавшие за экзотикой иностранцы охотно учили местных девушек танцам, подпевали пластинкам и оркестру и веселились. Гакт подмечал, что весь богемный флер слетал с них. Очевидно, думал он, что с их стороны поклонение оннагате — такая же игра, как и его царствование над ними — для него. Эта мысль вызывала какую-то смутную радость. Впрочем, он скоро убедился, что были среди них те, чьи чувства были столь же искренни, сколь и нелепы их проявления. Они пытались сочинять ему стихи — в духе, как им казалось, эпохи Хэйан; снимали его на фотоаппарат или даже рисовали его портреты. Все это было приправлено таким количеством патетики, что у Гакта сводило зубы. И тем больше был его ужас, когда он осознал, что сам находится среди них. Ему, правда, хватило ума и гордости не признаваться, что те пьесы, которые он сочиняет, посвящены кое-кому. «Кое-кто», судя по всему, догадывался об этом — и неизменно отзывался о новой вещи, хоть и с легкой иронией, но благосклонно. Гакт в ответ на эти похвалы делал вид, что ему безразлично, но в душе его разливалось тепло.

По ночам Гакт оставался один. Вечером субботы он провожал Наоко до дома и шел к себе. Как-то он на прощание ее поцеловал, и она, неумело и неловко, ответила на его поцелуй. Однако почти тут же он почувствовал легкое разочарование и больше себе таких вольностей не позволял. Это вызвало разочарование уже у Наоко, но она ничем не упрекала его и не показывала своих чувств. Только иногда она тянула его к набережной, где они гуляли и разговаривали почти до рассвета. Нравы в городке были не слишком строгие, и молодежь гуляла свободно. По вечерам — особенно в пятницу и субботу — набережная была полна парочек. Особых вольностей никто себе не позволял, даже держаться за руки было не принято. Чаще всего Гакт и Наоко садились на скамейку и смотрели на океан. Свет газового фонаря падал на их лица, и им казалось, что они одни во всем мире. Гакту нравились эти моменты тишины и покоя. Его удручало только, что думал он совсем не о Наоко.

Днем Гакт или помогал хозяину в кафе, или работал где-то в городе. Он бывал и носильщиком, и ремонтником, и даже шофером. Местные жители довольно быстро привыкли к странному юноше, который сам искал работы и не отказывался ни от чего, не торговался и делал свою работу хорошо. Если работы не было, он или шатался без дела, или сидел в кафе за пианино, играл — если были посетители, что днем случалось крайне редко, сочинял музыку — если в кафе было пусто. Он писал короткие пьески и сочинял большую вещь, которая уже успела побывать и оперой, и симфонией, и сборником песен. Ноты записывал аккуратно и прятал от посторонних глаз.

Однажды Гакт вышел из дома совсем рано утром. Было уже лето, и из-за жары спать было тяжело. Ночью шел дождь, воздух был полон влаги. Гакт шел, засунув руки в карманы и насвистывая новую мелодию. Неожиданно он обнаружил себя около дома, где жил Мана. Постояв немного, Гакт уже решил двигаться дальше, как вдруг из ворот вышла служанка и позвала его. Он никогда раньше не переступал порога этого дома: с Маной он всегда прощался у ворот, а в гости его бы вряд ли позвали.

Гакт последовал за служанкой и оказался во дворе. На веранде стояла женщина в юкате. Она улыбнулась Гакту и спросила, может ли он помочь ей — ночью прохудился навес над верандой. Гакт согласился.

Работы было на полчаса, но Гакт не торопился. Ему было любопытно увидеть Ману в его родном доме. Да и удивление на его лице в момент встречи увидеть бы хотелось. И его надежды оправдались. Гакт спустился, чтобы выпить воды. Рубашку он снял: не хотел порвать во время работы. Солнце пекло спину и плечи, нестерпимо хотелось пить. Гакт, сидя прямо на земле, жадно пил воду, когда из дома вышел Мана. Он скользнул по Гакту равнодушным взглядом, но Гакт успел заметить легкое замешательство в его взоре. Гакт тоже несколько растерялся. Он, конечно, не думал, что Мана и дома ходит в кимоно и с беленым лицом, но все же не ожидал такого. Дома Мана щеголял в черной юкате, стянутой белым поясом. Гакт не без удивления отметил, что у Маны узкие бедра и широкие плечи, что невозможно было разглядеть под несколькими слоями женского кимоно. Еще непривычнее было видеть его лицо без грима. Он, действительно, был очень красив.

— Матушка спрашивает, — сказал Мана без всяких приветствий, — не хочешь ли ты с нами позавтракать. Она считает, что ты мой друг. Видела как-то из окна, что мы идем вместе.  
— А ты? Ты будешь рад, если я присоединюсь к вам? — спросил Гакт, поднимаясь.  
— Мне все равно. — Мана отвернулся. — Я не люблю принимать гостей.

Гакт колебался. Ему хотелось есть, но все утро терпеть этот высокомерный тон он не собирался. С другой стороны, это была возможность показать Мане, что он не голь перекатная, как тот, судя по всему, думал.

— Передай своей матери, — сказал он, — что она очень добра, и я с благодарностью принимаю ее приглашение.

Мана бросил на него пристальный взгляд, процедил сквозь зубы, что гостя позовут, как только завтрак будет готов, и ушел в дом.


	4. IV

Во время завтрака Мана исподволь наблюдал за своим нежданным гостем. Никого из своей свиты он к себе настолько близко не подпускал, а друзей за пределами театра у него не было. Гакт был ему интересен. О денежных делах Гакта Мана осведомлен не был, но не трудно было догадаться, что живет он очень бедно: господин Танака вряд ли платил ему много, а на поденной работе состояния не сделаешь. При первом знакомстве Мана предположил, глядя на короткие рукава его пиджака, что новый тапер происходит из очень бедной семьи, но скоро обнаружилась его начитанность, хорошие манеры. То, как он держался за столом, подтвердило предположение Маны: родители Гакта были кем угодно, но не бедняками. К тому же, хотя и прошло время, впечатление от игры Гакта при первой встрече было свежим.

Гакт отвечал на вопросы односложно и почти все время молчал. От прямых вопросов он виртуозно уклонялся. Судя по всему, ему не привыкать было уходить от неудобных разговоров. Мана мысленно хмыкнул и отдал должное актерским способностям нового приятеля.

Сам Гакт тем временем исподволь оценивал обстановку дома, куда он попал. Он заметил легкий налет богемности, царивший в этой семье. Он скользнул взглядом по книжным полкам и успел разглядеть несколько фамилий на корешках. В углу стоял граммофон, а над ним висел портрет хозяйки дома. Как она сама пояснила, заметив взгляд гостя, написан он был еще в дни ее девичества. Гакт в ответ с завидной легкостью и без тени лести заметил, что годы ничуть не изменили оригинал. Это не было пустым дежурным комплиментом. Матери Маны едва минуло сорок, и она была очень красива. Сын унаследовал ее линию губ и форму лица.

После завтрака Мана и Гакт вместе вышли на веранду. Гакт закончил работу как раз перед тем, как его позвали к столу, и теперь ему оставалось только попрощаться. Уходить, однако, почему-то не хотелось. Он обернулся к Мане и с улыбкой произнес:

— Ты очень похож на свою мать, знаешь?

На непроницаемом лице Маны мелькнуло что-то, похожее на смущение.

— Да? — Он нетерпеливо повел плечом и в упор взглянул на Гакта. — Что еще ты успел разглядеть?

— Что ты кретин, — ляпнул Гакт и, тут же пожалев об этом, добавил: — У вас очень уютно.

Мана задумчиво склонил голову и окинул собеседника изучающим взглядом.

— Я, — сказал он, — никак понять не могу: ты… кто ты такой? Сначала я думал, что ты — выходец из бедной семьи в поисках лучшей доли, но по тому, как ты держишься за столом, видно, что это не про тебя. Умело делаешь комплименты, а потом — грубишь. Кто ты такой?

— Незаконный сын императора, путешествую инкогнито, — не моргнув, ответил Гакт и улыбнулся. — Я не хотел тебе грубить, извини. — Он помолчал. — Раз уж мы любезностями обмениваемся, то вот тебе правда. Не люблю, когда меня проверяют. Ты с самой первой встречи пытаешься меня задеть и каждый раз удивляешься, что у тебя получилось.

— А мне казалось, что ты изо всех сил стараешься привлечь внимание.

Мана говорил спокойно, почти без интонаций, голос его звучал тихо и ровно, но на губах играла легкая улыбка. Гакт тоже невольно улыбнулся. Ему было приятно осознавать, что он — единственный из всей свиты был допущен так близко. Он и сам не знал, почему ему так льстит это, но что-то приятно тлело в груди при мысли о такой необыкновенной чести.

На веранде появилась служанка и протянула Гакту пухлый конверт — оплату за работу. Гакт поблагодарил и, не пересчитывая, убрал деньги во внутренний карман пиджака. И тут же почувствовал, что краснеет: он вдруг с ужасом осознал, что стоит в поношенном и не по размеру пиджаке перед Маной. Раньше эта мысль не беспокоила его, но теперь она врезалась в мозг и поразила его. Он стушевался, покраснел еще гуще и стал прощаться.

— Ты придешь вечером в театр? — спросил вдруг Мана.

Гакт усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, твоя мать не настолько щедра, — сказал он.

Мана фыркнул.

— Если дело только за этим… — Мана повел плечом. — Так ты придешь?

Что-то такое было в его взгляде, что Гакт невольно задался вопросом: «Почему ему так нужно, чтобы я пришел?»

— Если ты играешь, то мне не придется работать, — сказал он вслух, — так что вечер свободен.

С этими словами он вышел за ворота. Он не стал ничего обещать Мане. Во-первых, он не был уверен, что Мана снова одарит его билетом, во-вторых, ему не хотелось признаваться, что ему нравится смотреть представления, где играл Мана. Что-то завораживающее было в его жестах и голосе, во всей фигуре, когда он оказывался на сцене.

Тем вечером давали пьесу об Осити. Как-то в разговоре Мана упомянул, что Осити — одна из любимых его ролей, потому Гакт с особым вниманием смотрел представление: он надеялся понять, что именно нравится Мане в этом образе. Насколько Гакт мог судить, Мана вряд ли бы стал сжигать собственный дом, чтобы еще раз встретиться с любимым человеком, но, быть может (думал Гакт), именно потому ему была интересна эта роль.

Не первый раз Гакт ловил себя на мысли о том, что за спокойным и равнодушным взором и голосом Маны скрываются бури. Мог бы Мана поступить так же, как его героиня? Едва ли, думал Гакт. Но в игре оннагаты чувствовался какой-то надрыв, что-то искреннее и настоящее, прорывавшееся и сквозь образ, и сквозь танец, и сквозь грим. «Что там, — думал Гакт, — прячется под слоями кимоно и капризным изгибом губ?»

После спектакля Гакт, по обыкновению, взялся проводить Ману до дома. Свита увязалась за ними, но в этот раз Гакт их будто бы не замечал.

— Почему — Осити? — отрывисто спросил он, все еще не в силах выбросить из головы представление.

Мана едва заметно повернул к нему лицо.

— А тебе никогда не было интересно, почему она это сделала? Она же могла просто поехать в храм… Могла забыть его или отречься от мира. Ее поступок неразумен. Но она вовсе не была глупа. Почему же она сожгла свой дом?

— Никогда об этом не задумывался, — честно признался Гакт. — Мне всегда казалось, что это — просто красивая легенда, а у легенд свои законы.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Мана, — но это ведь было на самом деле.

— Теперь мне тоже интересно, — сказал Гакт. — Ты очень хорош в этой роли.

Мана вдруг остановился и посмотрел Гакту в глаза. Это длилось всего мгновение, и ни Гакт, ни Мана не могли бы точно сказать, что именно скрывалось в этом взгляде, но оба вдруг ужасно смутились и поспешили распрощаться, хотя путь их лежал дальше.

Гакт возвращался домой, как пьяный. Ему все виделся взгляд Маны. Темные бездонные глаза то и дело всплывали перед его внутренним взором. Острым лезвием впивались в мозг детали минувшего дня. Блестела золотыми буквами на черном корешке русская фамилия, кривились в легкой улыбке губы Маны, и сияли его темные глаза, на дне которых можно было увидеть отражение луны.

Тем временем Мана, лежа в своей постели, тоже вспоминал минувший день. Он с детства привык подвергать все движения своей души точному анализу, и у него никогда не возникало вопросов относительно собственных чувств, эмоций или привязанностей. И теперь он с большим удивлением обнаружил, что Гакт занимает его мысли больше, чем кто-либо другой. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то был ему так интересен и так беспокоил его. Его цепкая память, привыкшая к пространным текстам пьес, не позволяла ему путать имена и кое-какие подробности биографии всех тех, кто составлял его свиту, но ни один из этих людей не занимал его мыслей дольше, чем Мана глядел на него. Мысли же о Гакте преследовали Ману почти каждый вечер. После сегодняшнего визита Гакта сначала в его дом, а после — в театр Мана тем более не мог не думать о нем. Гакт вызывал непривычное чувство.

Если бы Мана хоть раз в жизни был влюблен, он бы понял природу этого чувства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осити - реальный персонаж японской истории; прославилась тем, что подожгла собственный дом, чтобы снова увидеть возлюбленного. Подробнее на английской вики: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yaoya_Oshichi


	5. V

Гакт не был столь не искушен в чувствах, как Мана. Хотя он и гнал от себя образ «королевы», все отчетливее понимал, что его тянет к этому человеку сильнее, чем к любому другому. После визита в его дом, хотелось сделать какой-нибудь красивый жест — поразить, заставить смотреть на себя другими глазами. С особой остротой он ощутил это желание, когда понял, что богема то и дело подносит Мане подарки. Мелкие пустяки, на которые никто бы и внимания не обратил, приобрели в глазах Гакта ощутимый вес. Мана до подарков снисходил, и это вызывало жгучую ревность. Обиднее всего было то, что Гакту нечем было ответить. Еще одно выводило его из равновесия — Мана не видел или не хотел видеть, что его поклонники, одаривая его, зачастую рассчитывали на известную награду. Гакта коробила мысль о таком отношении к Мане.

Однажды один из свиты, напившись, стал недвусмысленно и громко намекать на то, что подаренный им накануне мундштук недешев, а такие подарки не должны оставаться без ответа. Мана оставался невозмутимым и делал вид, что не понимает его. Он смеялся. И все смеялись вместе с ним. Гакт, однако, прекрасно видел, что этот тип из тех, чьи чувства выходят за пределы игры и притворства, и всерьез опасался, что пьяный влюбленный выкинет что-нибудь.

После очередной громкой реплики Гакт хлопнул крышкой пианино и подошел к пьяному.

— Хватит кричать, — сказал он по-французски. — Ты мешаешь мне играть. Сядь и успокойся, — добавил он, видя, что пьяный собирается ответить, — или я выкину тебя отсюда!

Гакт почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Маны и вернулся на место. Он смотрел на клавиатуру и не видел теперь, что происходит. Какое-то время было тихо, потом все снова заговорили — на посторонние темы.

Когда Мана уходил, Гакт задержал его в дверях. «Тебе это нравится?» — тихо спросил он. Мана дернул плечом. «Это всего лишь игра, — равнодушно ответил он. — Ты дурак, если не понимаешь этого». — «Это ты дурак. Тебя оскорбляют в лицо, а ты смеешься». Мана вскинул голову. Посмотрел на Гакта из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Знаешь, что мне хотелось бы иметь? — сказал он так, чтобы не разошедшиеся еще посетители его слышали и поняли. — Я мечтаю о белом шелковом утикакэ. — И добавил шепотом: — Это всего лишь игра. Меня не трогают их слова или твои. Потому что это — просто игра.

Сказав это, он одарил Гакта ледяным взглядом и вышел на улицу. Гакт нагнал его.

— Я достану, — сказал он.  
— Пиджак себе новый достань, — рассмеялся Мана.

Для Маны все это было игрой — он не солгал. Подарки, стихи, вздохи, комплименты, взгляды, недвусмысленные намеки — все это было частью представления, которое он разыгрывал для себя самого. Ему нравилось играть, и он играл. Он не мог понять, почему Гакт так серьезно отнесся к незначительному эпизоду. Все, что делают и говорят эти люди, не касается Маны. Он выше этого.

Все же что-то тронуло его в сегодняшней выходке Гакта, чем-то по-настоящему задели его слова… От него слышать подобные упреки не хотелось. Задетый, он оскорбил его в ответ и уже через минуту жалел об этом. Разве не знает он, как легко уязвить гордость Гакта?

Он опасался, что Гакт примет его реплику о подарке за намек или даже обещание. Он вдруг представил, как Гакт хватает его за руку и притягивает к себе. От этого видения бросило в жар.

Мана прекрасно был осведомлен о плотской стороне любви и о том, во что иной раз превращается нежная дружба между актерами, но никогда не относил это к себе. Влечение, близость существовали где-то далеко, в ином мире. Мана знал, что рано или поздно он женится, но когда это еще будет… Явившаяся вдруг мысль о том, что Гакт может потребовать близости, приводила его в волнение. Был бы это кто угодно другой — тот же пьяный шут, — Мана бы посмеялся и забыл об этом, но мысль о Гакте вызывала дрожь.

Ночью Мана плохо спал, будучи не в силах отделаться от непривычных ярких видений.

Утром он услышал, как служанка говорит его матери: «Он уехал, госпожа. Я сказала его хозяину, что вы послали за ним, а он говорит: уехал, обещал вернуться дня через три». Ответа матери Мана не расслышал. «Кто уехал? — подумал он. — За кем ее посылали?»

— Какая жалость, — обратилась к нему мать за завтраком. — Я хотела попросить твоего друга сделать кое-что в саду, а он уехал.  
— Досадно, — согласился Мана.  
— И твой отец еще не вернулся… Куда бы он мог уехать? К родственникам?  
— Что нужно сделать? — спросил Мана, чувствуя, что разговор ему неприятен и заставляет чувствовать себя неловко. — Давайте я сделаю?

Мана не любил работать в саду, но, если нужно, был готов помочь. С матерью он сбрасывал привычный образ и становился просто сыном — ленивым, иногда грубым и часто непослушным, но любящим. Работа оказалась не такой сложной, и Мана даже попенял про себя матери, что хотела нанять для этого человека.

Вечер он, по обыкновению, провел в кафе. Без музыки там было скучно, и, улыбаясь, он думал про себя, что лучше было бы остаться дома. Он спросил у Танаки, куда подевался тапер.

— Кто его знает, — ответил Танака. — Заявился ко мне ни свет ни заря, сказал, что должен уехать. Обещал вернуться дня через три.  
— Как же ты мог отпустить его, — спросил Мана с жеманной улыбкой. — Мы уже привыкли к музыке.  
— Сожалею, но господам придется потерпеть, — довольно холодно отозвался Танака.  
— Ай-ай, — тем же тоном продолжал Мана, — ты что же, все еще дуешься на меня за то, что выгнал прошлого тапера? Он же черных клавиш от белых не отличал!

«Странно, — думал Мана, оставшись ночью один, — никогда бы не подумал, что буду так скучать по нему… Три дня! Как долго! Куда он уехал? Зачем?»

Следующие два вечера он провел дома, сославшись на несуществующую головную боль. Чувствовал он себя очень странно. Что-то пошатнуло его привычный мир. Ему не было дела до других людей — исключая семью, разумеется, — и теперь у него будто отобрали что-то важное. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что Гакт может и не вернуться. Что, если ему просто-напросто надоело в Коками?

Другая мысль не давала ему покоя: не воспринял ли его реплику Гакт слишком серьезно? Не мог же он в самом деле ринуться на поиски белого утикакэ? «Как глупо, — думал Мана. — Неужто он воспринял мои слова всерьез? Или обиделся?»

Гакт вернулся только через две недели. За это время Мана сумел совладать с собой и вернулся к привычной богемной жизни и покою. Быть может, именно поэтому выходка Гакта произвела на него такое впечатление.

В самый разгар вечера Гакт появился на пороге. Он вошел, окинул собравшихся мутным взором, направился прямиком к Мане. Лицо у него при этом было как у человека, только что решившегося на что-то опасное. Мана не сразу обратил внимание на сверток в его руках. Безотчетным движением Мана поднялся и внимательно посмотрел на него. Гакт улыбнулся и уронил свою ношу. Белая ткань блеснула вышивкой в свете электрической лампы и будто бы растеклась по полу.

Так и не произнеся ни слова, Гакт развернулся и вышел. По рядам свиты пробежал шепоток. Мана с ужасом понял, что стоит с открытым ртом. Кто-то поднял белую ткань и подал ему. Пальцы ощупали шелк, который будто бы жег руки. Мана попытался сложить его, ткань загнулась, и на подкладке Мана увидел свежую надпись. Почерк был небрежный, но выдавал человека, знающего каллиграфию. Горький комок подступил к горлу, когда он прочитал:

В сияньи лунного света  
Прекрасно лицо твое.  
Я — умираю.

Кое-как сложив утикакэ и стараясь сохранить на лице привычное выражение, Мана сел и вернулся к прерванному разговору. Слушая вполуха, иногда поднося ко рту мундштук с сигаретой, Мана привычно улыбался и пытался успокоить расходившееся сердце. Он не сразу заметил, что Гакт вернулся и сел за пианино. Музыка, ворвавшаяся в его мысли, будто бы пробудила Ману ото сна.

За весь вечер они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. Только перед самым уходом Мана довольно холодно поблагодарил Гакта за подарок. Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел на улицу. Ему хотелось остаться одному, и он отослал желающих его проводить.

Гакт нагнал его почти у самого дома.

— Ты забыл, — сказал он, протягивая свой подарок.  
— Спасибо за хлопоты, — пробормотал Мана. Утикакэ показалось ему невыносимо тяжелым, но не подал виду. — Спасибо.  
— Надеюсь, я угодил? — хмыкнул Гакт.  
— Не стоило так беспокоиться, — проговорил Мана, отводя взгляд. — Я все равно не смогу это носить на сцене.

На мгновение Мане показалось, что Гакт бросится на него, но тот лишь спокойно сказал:

— Твое дело. Я не об этом хотел говорить.  
— О чем же?  
— Вот что. Все эти проходимцы, что вьются вокруг тебя, будут плясать под твою дудку, пока им не надоест. С ними можешь играть во что угодно. Но со мной это лишнее. — Он придвинулся к Мане, и глаза его странно блеснули. — Ты прочитал? Так? Тогда я жду ответа. Да или нет? Ну?

Мана вскинулся. Вопрос Гакта застал его врасплох. Он ничего не ответил и повернул к дому.


	6. VI

У Гакта было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать и разобраться в себе. Трясясь в поезде, который уносил его прочь от Коками, он нервно кусал губы и удивлялся своему неожиданному решению. Еще больше он удивился на обратном пути: в узле, засунутом под скамейку, тряслось вместе с ним старательно, но неумело сложенное белое утикакэ — обещанный подарок. Гакту было стыдно даже самому себе признаться, как именно оно попало к нему в руки, и он пообещал самому себе, что Мана уж точно никогда об этом не узнает. «Пасть ниже уже невозможно, — говорил себе Гакт, мутным взором окидывая проплывающий мимо пейзаж. — Околдовал он меня, что ли? И что теперь будет?»

Не без неловкости Гакт вынужден был признаться самому себе: он влюбился в Ману и ничего не мог с этим поделать. В каком-то странном оцепенении вывел он на подкладке трехстишие. Стихи были слабые, и Гакту они не нравились, но он должен был высказать свое чувство хотя бы в такой форме. Что Мана поймет смысл послания, сомнений не было. Но что он ответит на это?..

Он думал, что Мана только посмеется над ним и его подарком. Он с ужасом представлял себе, какой это будет стыд и позор — принести обещанный дар и услышать в ответ хохот. Мана редко смеялся, и смех у него был легкий и приятный, но Гакту трудно было себе представить, чтобы кто-то хотел быть предметом его насмешки. На деле оказалось, однако, что Мана смутился будто бы не меньше своего незадачливого поклонника.

Несколько дней они почти не разговаривали. Вечера проходили так же, как и до отъезда Гакта, но почему-то неуютно было смотреть друг другу в глаза и говорить напрямую. Оба, конечно, не подавали виду: не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил их смущение, но друг друга они видели насквозь. Дня три или четыре спустя Гакт проснулся очень рано и вышел на улицу.

Время было раннее. Город еще спал. В дрожащем от жары воздухе еще чувствовалась рассветная прохлада. Гакт двинулся в сторону набережной и увидел впереди знакомую фигуру. Гакт ускорил шаг. Заслышав его шаги, Мана остановился и обернулся. Он был одет, по обыкновению, в женское кимоно, но не в то, в котором появлялся в кафе, а в простое, но с модным рисунком.

— Куда ты так рано? — спросил Гакт.  
— Прогуливаюсь, — ответил Мана. — А ты?  
— Не спится, — признался Гакт. — Можно составить тебе компанию?

Мана дернул плечом, выражая согласие. Они медленно пошли по дороге.

— Почему ты ходишь в женском? — спросил Гакт. — В кафе так появляться, я могу понять, но утром на улице? Зачем?  
— Когда ты учился играть на фортепьяно, — отозвался Мана, — сколько часов в день ты проводил за игрой? Или ты играл только при учителе?  
— Понимаю…  
— Ты не был еще там? — спросил Мана, указывая на склон холма. — Я хожу туда иногда. Оттуда хороший вид.  
— Еще не был. Мне больше нравится на набережной.  
— Слишком много народу. Предпочитаю одиночество.

Несколько минут они шли молча.

— Сегодня четвертое июля, — сказал вдруг Гакт. — Мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет.

Мана бросил на него любопытный взгляд.

— Поздравляю, — сказал он. — Я, правда, думал, что ты старше…  
— Все так думают. Это потому, что я высокий, — не без гордости ответил Гакт.  
— Что ж, — улыбнулся Мана, — я должен тебе что-то подарить?  
— Если хочешь, — пожал плечами Гакт.

Они свернули на тропинку, ведущую к старому храму. Мана оперся на предложенную руку, даже не заметив этого. Разговор не клеился, они заговаривали то об одном, то о другом, но каждый раз диалог обрывался. То и дело возникало молчание, и обоим казалось, что нужно что-то сказать, и выходило неуклюже. Вдруг разговор перескочил на иностранную литературу. Гакт вспомнил, что видел в доме Маны русские книги.

— Мне и матушке нравится Чехов, — сказал Мана. — Она, правда, больше любит повести и рассказы, а я — пьесы.  
— Ты бы хотел играть Чехова?  
— Да. Но отец убьет меня, если я заикнусь об этом. А я был бы рад сыграть… Ну, например, Заречную.

Гакт не удержался от усмешки.

— И даже в русской пьесе ты бы играл женщину.  
— Почему нет? В средневековой Европе все роли в театре исполняли мужчины. Вообще, это не имеет никакого значения. Весь вопрос в том, чтобы суметь передать образ, заставить зрителя поверить… Если у тебя хватит на это мастерства и таланта, то никто даже не задумается: а почему это у юной девушки пробивается сквозь грим щетина?  
— Никогда не задумывался об этом, — признался Гакт. — Честно говоря, до нашего знакомства я не интересовался театром.  
— «Я чайка, я чайка», — проговорил Мана, подражая русскому акценту. — Ты знаешь сюжет «Чайки»?  
— Читал когда-то.  
— Я всегда думал, что финал «Чайки» — это то же самоубийство влюбленных. Я как-то пытался объяснить это отцу, но он не стал меня слушать.  
— Я успел подзабыть, в чем там было дело, но мне кажется, что любовь не была взаимной.  
— Это ничего не меняет. Суть в том, что все лучшие пьесы о любви заканчиваются смертью. Заречная едет черт знает куда, карьера ее кончена — чем ее конец счастливее? Это одна из лучших иностранных пьес, которые я знаю.  
— Значит, все истории любви заканчиваются трагедией?  
— Назови хоть одну счастливую и знаменитую на весь мир.  
— Хм…  
— Именно об этом и говорю. — Мана помолчал немного и сказал: — Твоя очередь откровенничать. Откуда у тебя белое утикакэ? Вряд ли ты мог купить его… Не сам же ты его сшил!

Гакт вздохнул и остановился. Посмотрел Мане в глаза и самым искренним тоном сказал:

— Это подарок дочери морского дракона. Услышав твои слова, я пришел на берег и горько заплакал. Услышала это прекрасная дева, вышла ко мне и спросила, что случилось…  
— Не верю ни единому слову.  
— Даже рассказать не дал, — проворчал Гакт.  
— Никогда не любил сказки.

Они стали подниматься. Наверху, затаившись между деревьями, прятался храм. Это было старое, почти развалившееся здание, куда уже давно никто не заходил. Никто в городке не помнил уже, почему храм забросили (новый был построен в долине), а болтали разное. Вокруг, как часто бывает возле храмов, особенно старых, царила особая тишина. В воздухе сладко и горько пахло цветами и травами, в ветках деревьев шумел ветер, слышалось пение птиц. Отсюда было видно почти весь город. Гакт разглядел и здание театра, и дом Маны, и кафе, и дансинг, и набережную. Вид, действительно, был прекрасный.

— Дух захватывает, — тихо сказал Гакт. — Почему я раньше сюда не ходил? Спасибо.  
— Сюда мало кто ходит, — отозвался Мана. — В городе болтают, что это место проклято.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Разное говорят. Большинство версий сводится к тому, что в храме водятся призраки.  
— Призраки? — переспросил Гакт. — Пойдем посмотрим? — Он взял Ману за рукав и потянул за собой. — Пойдем! Интересно же!

Мана хотел возразить, но не стал. В храме царил полумрак. Полусгнившая статуя Каннон у стены будто бы взглянула на незваных гостей, и оба невольно вздрогнули. Алтарь был почти полностью разрушен.

— Тут здорово! — шепотом сказал Гакт.  
— Я никогда тут не был… — тоже шепотом отозвался Мана.

В углу что-то зашуршало и заскрипело. В дверь ворвался порыв ветра. О крышу стукнуло веткой дерева.

— К черту, — пробормотал Гакт. — Пойдем отсюда.  
— Испугался мыши? — хихикнул Мана, осторожно пробираясь к выходу.

Они вышли наружу. Небо затянуло тучами, ветер дул сильнее. Несмотря на это, стало душно.  
— Ничего я не боюсь, — сказал Гакт.  
— Собирается буря. — Мана отряхнул пыль с рукавов. — Пойдем обратно?  
— Подожди. — Гакт облизал губы и внимательно посмотрел Мане в глаза. — Давай поговорим. Несколько дней назад я задал тебе вопрос…  
— Я не могу тебе ничего ответить. — Мана смотрел в сторону, избегая взгляда Гакта.

Гакт помолчал немного, пытаясь поймать взгляд Маны.

— Это правда, что кто-то пытался добиться от тебя взаимности, но ты отказал ему, и он потом уехал? Танака сказал, что после этого сюда слетелась твоя шайка.  
— Сплетни, — отрезал Мана, посмотрев Гакту в глаза. — Танака меня ненавидит, но вынужден терпеть: без меня кафе пустовало бы, вот и бесится. Он еще болтает, что я продал душу за талант.  
— Да, он что-то такое говорил… Еще он говорил, что ты выжил бывшего тапера.

Мана рассмеялся.

— А вот это — правда. Мерзкий был тип и по клавишам никогда не попадал. Однажды я не выдержал — у меня абсолютный слух, и я не выношу фальшивой игры — и захлопнул крышку пианино. Кажется, я сломал ему несколько пальцев. Целый год мы ужинали в тишине. — Он помолчал. — Что же до попыток добиться взаимности, как ты говоришь, то я получаю множество знаков внимания, но никогда не придавал этому значения. Я уже говорил тебе: это всего лишь игра.

Где-то далеко послышался гром. Небо стало темнее. Порыв ветра взметнул вверх кимоно, и Мана покачнулся. Гакт схватил его за руку. Послышался новый раскат грома — гораздо громче.

— Гроза начинается, — сказал Мана.  
— Для меня это не игра, — перебил его Гакт. — И я знаю, что и для тебя тоже.

Мана хотел ответить, но не успел. Гакт обхватил его плечи и поцеловал в губы. Мана почувствовал, что у него подкосились колени. Он чувствовал, с какой властностью обнимают его сильные руки, и боялся только одного — что эти объятья разомкнуться, и он упадет. По всему телу разлилось что-то незнакомое. Никому другому во всем мире Мана не позволил бы подойти так близко. Гакт еще крепче прижал его к себе, и Мана сжал его плечи. Голова кружилась, не хватало воздуха. Он вдруг понял, что почти висит на руках Гакта, а глаза его закрыты, голова запрокинута. На губах горел след поцелуя. Ему понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы овладеть собой и выпрямиться.

Гакт наблюдал за ним. Он видел, как медленно Мана открыл глаза, и как томный, затуманенный взгляд сменился гневным. Неохотно разомкнув объятья, Гакт хотел что-то сказать, но не успел. Он мог бы ожидать пощечины — но не хорошего удара в челюсть.

Осторожно ступая, Мана стал спускаться по тропинке. Он чувствовал взгляд Гакта на себе, но не оборачивался. Шел он очень медленно: начался дождь, и тропинка стала скользкой. И снова он боялся только одного — упасть. О, какой это был бы стыд!

К ужасу своему, он, действительно, чуть не упал, поскользнувшись. Едва удержав равновесие, он сильно покачнулся, и тут же его подхватили под локоть и помогли устоять: Гакт нагнал его.

— Не сердись на меня, — сказал он.  
— Я не сержусь, — ответил Мана равнодушно.  
— Из-за тебя я с ума схожу.  
— Наверное, это должно мне льстить?  
— Разумеется! — Гакт вздохнул. — Не в этом дело. Ты мне ничего так и не ответил.  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать.

Дальше они шли молча. Гроза утихла так же быстро, как и началась, только дождь еще шел.

— Молодой господин! — услышал Мана голос своей служанки, когда они оказались в виду его дома. — Молодой господин!  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Мана.  
— Нет. — Женщина двинулась к ним навстречу. — Хозяйка вас искала.  
— Иди домой и скажи, что я скоро приду, Огава.

Женщина поспешно скрылась в воротах. Гэта вязли в грязи, и Мана не мог идти быстро. Подойдя к воротам дома, она вдруг понял, что промок до нитки. Ему хотелось снять с себя мокрую одежду, принять горячую ванну… Он взглянул на Гакта.

— Послушай, — осторожно начал он. — Пойдем ко мне. Посидишь, пока дождь не кончится.

Гакт стал было отказываться, но в воротах снова показалась Огава и объявила, что «хозяйка ждет обоих господ и приглашает к столу».

— Ты не можешь отказать моей матери, — так, чтобы служанка не услышала, сказал Мана. — Пойдем.

Гакт покорно прошел за ним в ворота.


	7. VII

Мана принимал ванну. Длинные волосы небрежно заколоты длинными шпильками, голова слегка запрокинута — даже наедине с собой он прекрасно знал, как именно выглядит со стороны. Однако теперь его мысли были заняты иными вопросами. Этот вечер он решил провести дома: ему нужно было побыть одному, в тишине. Мир не рухнет, если он останется сегодня дома. Конечно, он сказал Гакту, что придет вечером, но на улице такая дрянная погода… Главное же — ему не хотелось встречаться с Гактом. Не сегодня. Не после всего.

Вынырнув на мгновение из задумчивости, он понял, что ощупывает губы, будто бы пытаясь найти следы поцелуя. Вот что сводило его с ума. Мана был достаточно начитан, чтобы знать, какой переворот в душе производит первый поцелуй, но никогда не думал, что такое может случиться с ним.

Гакт пробыл в его доме всего час или чуть более. Дождь кончился, и он поспешил откланяться. Мана видел, что ему неловко в обществе хозяев дома, и про себя посмеялся над этой неожиданной скромностью: это был тот самый юноша, который не упускал случая промурлыкать под нарочито громкий аккомпанемент скабрезную песенку. Вслух он, конечно, ничего такого говорить не стал. Когда он вышел проводить Гакта, тот вдруг проявил интерес к саду, и они прошлись немного. Теперь Мана видел, что Гакту не хочется уходить, и сам почувствовал неловкость. Он бормотал что-то про тропинку, которой они с отцом пользуются: она ведет прямо к зданию театра; про деревья и цветы, которые обожала его мать, — а сам мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Ему стоило недюжинных усилий сохранить лицо и держаться как ни в чем не бывало.

Неприятный тет-а-тет прервала служанка, которая, с поклоном и невнятными объяснениями, вручила Гакту сверток.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Гакт и посмотрел на Ману, но тот и сам растерялся. — Огава-сан?  
— Это юката, — ответила та. — Хозяйка дарит вам.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гакт.

Мана посмотрел на него: глаза вытаращены, рот открыт, руки дрожат, и он будто не знает: правильно будет принять подарок или вернуть, вежливо отказавшись?

— Иди в дом, Огава! — велел Мана. Дождался, когда служанка скрылась из виду, и снова взглянул на Гакта. — Я должен объяснить, я думаю… — Он почувствовал, как на щеках проступила краска. — Моя мать… Она…  
— Думает, что я нищий, — закончил за него Гакт.  
— Что?! — Мана кинул на него испуганный взгляд. — Нет! Совсем нет! Послушай, ты не должен на нее злиться или видеть в этом что-то плохое. Пожалуйста, пойми ее правильно. — Мана вздохнул. — Не говори никому — особенно моей матери — что ты знаешь… — Он снова вздохнул и выпалил, глядя мимо Гакта: — У меня был старший брат. Я его почти не помню, но она помнит. Он умер от чахотки, и с тех пор она… Как бы это объяснить? Она обо всех заботится. Понимаешь? Она просто не может иначе! Ты здесь один, без родственников и покровителей… Ее доброта, может быть, не всегда уместна… навязчива… Но она…  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Гакт совсем другим тоном, и Мана облегченно улыбнулся. — Извини, я… Не привык к такому.

Мана пристально посмотрел на него и не удержался от замечания:

— Тебя так легко задеть.  
— Зато для тебя — все игра, — парировал Гакт.

Мана пожал плечами и хотел ответить, но вдруг понял, что Гакт стоит слишком близко. От мысли, что сейчас может повториться сцена у храма, кровь бросилась в голову; Мана поспешно отвернулся и стал прощаться.

— Уже не похоже на игру, да?

Послышалось Мане или Гакт правда так сказал?

Мана поерзал в ванне, устраиваясь поудобнее. Вода уже давно остыла, но он так погрузился в свои мысли, что не замечал этого. При воспоминании о поцелуе — а они вспыхивали каждую секунду — по всему телу прокатывалась волна жара. Услужливое воображение подкидывало и другие картинки — намеки на возможное продолжение. Мана прикрыл глаза и повел головой так, будто бы кто-то хотел поцеловать его в шею. Рука сама собой скользнула под воду.

Когда он вылез из воды и поднялся к себе, за окном стояла кромешная тьма. Дождя больше не было, но тучи не спешили покидать свой пост, и сквозь плотную пелену не проникал лунный и звездный свет. Мана выглянул в окно, но не увидел ничего, кроме одинокого газового фонаря у кафе. И где-то там, в этой тьме, есть место, не выхваченное неверным газовым светом, где живет единственный человек, который сумел пошатнуть покой всегда холодного и равнодушного молодого оннагаты.

Мана отвернулся от окна и обвел невидящим взглядом комнату. Ему не хотелось спать, да и время было еще не такое позднее; ему вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме одного — пережить снова и жар губ на своих губах, и крепкие сильные руки, на которые так легко было опереться, растворившись в этой силе.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, сукин ты сын, — пробормотал Мана.

«Сукин сын» в это время бездумно бряцал по клавишам, не особо заботясь о мелодичности плодов этой деятельности. При желании, впрочем, получившуюся мелодию можно было бы выдать за джазовую импровизацию, но публике до этого дела было еще меньше, чем самому музыканту. Мана так и не объявился в кафе, и Гакт прекрасно понимал, что уже и не объявится. Ему было тоскливо. Он чувствовал себя обманутым. Покидая гостеприимный дом, переваривая все мелкие и крупные события дня, он был почти счастлив. Его смущал щедрый жест хозяйки дома, но в остальном… И что-то такое мерещилось ему и в предстоящем вечере. Они будут в кафе, как и всегда, но — что может случиться потом? Кто знает!

А теперь ему было просто скучно. Гостям тоже. Разговоры велись вялые. Видимо, для этих людей Мана был не просто поводом приходить сюда: он объединял их, направлял течение их беседы, заставлял отвлечься от повседневных проблем. Расходиться стали раньше обыкновенного. Танака ворчал себе под нос, а когда все ушли, обратился прямо к Гакту:

— Я надеюсь, ты с ним не поругался?  
— Нет, — ответил Гакт и улыбнулся, будто оправдываясь. — По крайней мере, с моей стороны ничего такого не было.

Ночью Гакт плохо спал. Ему казалось, что у каморки кто-то ходит и будто бы даже стучит в дверь. Он выглядывал несколько раз на улицу, и каждый раз это оказывался ветер, бродячая кошка или просто мираж.

С утра его ждала еще одна неприятность. Едва он вошел в кафе и спросил завтрак, Танака вручил ему письмо. Взглянув на адрес на конверте, Гакт почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой. Заставить себя открыть злосчастный конверт он смог только к обеду. Он сидел на набережной, в тени и подальше от гуляющих. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, как он читает это письмо.

Однако письмо оказалось не таким грозным, как он опасался. Сестра писала в привычной ироничной манере, подтрунивала над нерадивым братом — и все-таки требовала объяснений. Гакт задумался. Написать правду («Я украл твое утикакэ, чтобы произвести впечатление на мужчину».) он не мог, а что в таких случаях можно соврать?

От невеселых рассуждениях его отвлек знакомый голосок.

— Наоко-сан, — улыбнулся он.  
— Отдыхаете? — спросила она.

Он заметил, как ее взгляд скользнул по письму в его руках, и сказал:

— Получил письмо от старшей сестры.  
— О.

Она села рядом с ним. Завела разговор. Сегодня суббота, снова будут танцы. Гакт-сан же почтит их своим присутствием? В городке мало хороших кавалеров. Гакт охотно включился в веселую болтовню, с тоской подумав о том, что с Маной тоже временами очень легко просто болтать ни о чем, а временами — просто невыносимо находиться рядом.

Наоко засобиралась домой, а Гакту нужно было возвращаться в кафе. Они пошли по главной дороге, и скоро Гакт заметил, что навстречу движется знакомая фигура в кимоно. Мана скользнул по обоим взглядом и удостоил их царственным кивком. Гакт кивнул в ответ, а Наоко будто бы нарочно отвернулась в сторону.

— Вы с ним знакомы? — спросил Гакт.

Наоко дернула плечом и небрежно ответила:

— Да, вроде того…  
— Не похоже, чтобы вы дружили, — заметил Гакт.  
— А вам он нравится? — спросила Наоко, и в голосе ее прозвучал вызов.  
— Ну… Он завсегдатай кафе. Я же не могу ссориться с клиентом.  
— По-моему, он мерзкий, — сказала Наоко.

Гакт с удивлением взглянул на нее. Он много чего мог сказать о Мане — в том числе и не особо лестного, — но «мерзкий»? Развивать тему он, однако, не стал. Он боялся, что если кинется на его защиту, то выдаст то, что никак нельзя было выдавать. Он заговорил о кафе и заверил Наоко, что если она придет днем с подругами, то он обязательно сыграет: у него есть новые ноты. Это предложение вызвало у Наоко искренний интерес, и разговор перешел на музыку.


	8. VIII

Мана пропадал почти неделю. Гакт два или три раза видел его на улице, но они не разговаривали. Вечером в субботу, когда обычно бывал открыт дансинг, Гакт хотел отправиться потанцевать, но вместо этого оказался участником местного праздника. Разряженная толпа, фейерверки, шум и музыка. Гакт не был любителем подобных сборищ, но просто уйти он не мог. Он увидел, как по дороге движется процессия: актеры устроили представление в честь местного божества. По местной легенде, Коками появился по воле маленького и очень веселого божка, и на праздниках в его честь разыгрывались комедии. Каждый год труппа разыгрывала новый сюжет: повториться — обидеть бога и навлечь беду на город.

Гакт не интересовался сюжетом, он смотрел только на Ману. Мана изображал древнюю богиню и был одет в подобие кимоно, одежда была свободная и позволяла разглядеть и белую безволосую грудь, и сильные, с покатыми мышцами, руки, и стройные ноги. При каждом его движении один рукав его сползал, обнажая плечо, и Мана каждый раз небрежным движением возвращал его на место, будто бы и не замечал неполадок с туалетом. Длинные волосы, не сдерживаемые ни шпильками, ни лентами, разлетались по ветру, тенью повторяя рукава кимоно. Белые одежды будто бы светились под лунными лучами.

Когда представление кончилось, Гакт стал искать Ману глазами в толпе. Белый рукав мелькнул несколько раз, и Гакт двинулся за ним. После получаса бессмысленных поисков его вынесло на набережную, где уже не было музыки. Люди сидели группами прямо на земле, выпивали и разговаривали, много смеялись. Гакт успел обрасти знакомствами, и почти у каждого кружка его окликали, спрашивали, почему он один и как ему праздник, и угощали саке. Отказаться он не смел и не хотел. Заодно исподволь расспрашивал об актерах. Скоро он выяснил, что компания актеров расположилась в самом конце набережной, подальше ото всех, и направился туда. Вдруг его окликнула Наоко. Из-за кимоно он не сразу узнал ее. Она была немного пьяна. Лицо ее раскраснелось, глаза горели. В руке она держала цветущую ветку и, подначиваемая подружками, вручила ее Гакту. Он поблагодарил и двинулся дальше.

Актеры, человек семь — десять, сидели на пригорке под деревом и пили прямо из бутылок. Без париков, со смазанным гримом, они походили на выходцев с того света. Мана, босой, с собранными кое-как в хвост волосами, сидел среди них, отличаясь, казалось, только цветом одежд. Здесь он был среди своих и держался свободно, пил наравне со всеми, громко смеялся. Заметив Гакта, он что-то сказал сидящим рядом с ним и махнул Гакту рукой, приглашая присоединиться. Гакт подошел к дружной компании; кто-то вручил ему бутылку. Актеры глядели на него с явным любопытством и интересом. Это была театральная молодежь, самому старшему из них было не более двадцати пяти. Старшая часть труппы сидела поодаль и занималась все тем же — разве что шумела меньше. Разговоры шли бестолковые и веселые, никто никого не слушал почти. Гакт, на правах друга, сидел рядом с Маной, и постепенно завладел его вниманием. Пользуясь разноголосицей и шумом праздника, Гакт спросил: «Почему ты не появляешься? Ты злишься? Или смеешься надо мной?» Мана взглянул на него и рассмеялся. Смех этот не имел никакого отношения к Гакту: просто Мана увидел, как один из его приятелей корчил рожи, рассказывая какую-то театральную байку, — но на душе стало мерзко. Он замолчал и отвернулся.

— Эй, — толкнули Гакта в плечо, — ты чего молчишь? Расскажи что-нибудь!  
— Я ничего не знаю, — смущенно улыбнулся Гакт.  
— Скажи стихи, — рассеянно проговорил Мана. — Ты говорил как-то, что любишь Бодлера.

Гакт взглянул на Ману. Тот растянулся на земле, положив руку под голову и обмахиваясь оброненной Гактом веткой, прикрыл томно глаза и сквозь ресницы смотрел на Гакта.

— Ну ладно, — согласился Гакт, откашлялся и стал читать:  
— Покрылось солнце мглой ненастья. Как оно,  
Луна моей души, закутайся в тени.  
Безмолвствуй иль грусти, предайся сна иль лени,  
Жестокой Скукою томимая давно;

В печали глаз твоих мне счастие дано.  
Но если, как звезда, чье кончилось затменье,  
Сиять захочешь там, где страсти и томленье,  
То выйди из ножон, кинжал! Мне всё равно.

Зажги огонь в зрачках от люстр алмазно-ярких;  
Зажги в глазах мужчин огонь желаний жарких;  
В тебе всё дивный дар, то сонный, то живой.

Будь всем, чем хочешь ты, тьмой ночи иль  
денницей.  
Всё тело, задрожав от страсти роковой,  
Кричит: «Хвала тебе, мой Демон и Царица!»

— А ты молодец! — сказал кто-то, когда последний звук повис в воздухе. — Как старик говорит: с душой!

Почему-то это замечание вызвало взрыв хохота. Мана коротко взглянул на Гакта и пояснил вполголоса:

— Мой отец любит рассуждать о том, что играть или просто читать надо «с душой», иначе ничего не выйдет.  
— Что же тут смешного? — спросил Гакт.

Мана сел и зашептал Гакту на ухо:

— А то, что сам старик читает любовный монолог так, будто произносит смертный приговор. Но ты не думай: мы над ним смеемся, не над тобой.

Губы его почти касались кожи, дыхание скользило по уху, обдавало шею. Гакту стоило больших усилий не повернуть голову и не поцеловать Ману в губы; он только позволил себе скользнуть рукой по траве и сжать пальцы Маны. Так они просидели несколько минут, потом Мана высвободил руку и поднялся, объявив, что идет домой. Время было уже давно за полночь.

Гакт хотел остаться, но уже через пять минут тоже покинул гостеприимную компанию, сославшись на усталость. Свернув с набережной, он нагнал Ману. Он стоял на обочине и смотрел в небо. Заметив Гакта, он улыбнулся. И Гакт не выдержал. Он взял его за руку, увлек в темный проулок и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, притянул Ману к себе и поцеловал. «Не надо, не здесь», — испуганно прошептал Мана, сжимая его плечи. «Пойдем… ко мне», — ответил Гакт, целуя его губы, лоб, глаза.

На улице послышались шаги и голоса, и Мана увлек Гакта еще дальше — спрятаться от чужих глаз. Они прошли задами до самого дома Маны. На прощание Гакт повторил свое предложение, но Мана только покачал головой.

— Нравится меня мучить, да? — спросил Гакт.

Мана поднял на него глаза, убрал с лица толстую прядь. В глазах его читалось искреннее удивление.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — усмехнулся Гакт.  
— Правда. — Мана облизал губы. — Я тебе ничего не обещал.  
— Я этого и не говорил. — Гакт придвинулся ближе, обнимая его за пояс и заставляя прижаться спиной к дереву, под которым они стояли. — Но мне хочется верить, что я тебе небезразличен.  
— Все может быть, — мурлыкнул Мана, выскальзывая из объятий. — Мне нужно идти…  
— Завтра?.. — Гакт схватил его за рукав. — А то Танака разорится. И мне придется искать другое место службы.  
— Все может быть, — отозвался Мана с улыбкой. — Отдай мой рукав, пожалуйста.

Гакт послушно разжал пальцы. Мана сделал шаг прочь, но вдруг обернулся и порывисто схватил Гакта за руку. И так же быстро, будто бы боясь передумать, приник к его губам — и скрылся в темноте.

Эти несколько дней Мана почти не выходил из дома и никого не хотел видеть. Все его мысли были заняты Гактом и недавними событиями. Вся душа его была в смятении. Он перестал сам себя понимать. Он увидел Гакта с Наоко — и почувствовал, как сердце больно заныло; а в следующую минуту он уже проклинал Гакта и искренне его ненавидел за нарушенный покой.

На празднике он много выпил и, увидев Гакта, поддался минутному порыву: хотелось, чтобы Гакт оказался рядом, разделил веселье с ним. Ему нравилось, что Гакт так близко, что с ним можно говорить свободно, как и с любым другим. Конечно, он старался не выдать своей радости, но чувствовал себя спокойным и счастливым. Он обещал вернуться домой не слишком поздно и, вспомнив об этом, заторопился уйти. Почему-то он знал, что Гакт пойдет за ним… Предложение Гакта отрезвило его. Мысли, наконец, встали в ряд и приняли более или менее четкую форму. Ему нравились поцелуи и объятия, но большая близость казалась чем-то темным и страшным. Правда, уже оказавшись дома и обдумав все снова, он подумал, что, пожалуй, зря отказался. Что в этом такого, говорил он себе, все это делают. И тут же сам себе ответил: «Не в этом дело. Просто… Что — потом?»

Следующим вечером он был в кафе. Играя привычную роль, он исподволь наблюдал за Гактом. Тот делал вид, что не замечает этого, но сам то и дело бросал внимательный взгляд на «королеву». Вечер прошел так же, как и всегда. Уходя, Мана чуть замешкался, и Гакт схватил его за рукав.

— Не хочешь посмотреть, как я живу? Я был у тебя дважды, пора вернуть визит, — тихо спросил Гакт.

Мана хотел ответить «да» и даже открыл рот, но вырвалось почему-то совсем другое:

— Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле я — мужчина, да?

Гакт окинул его насмешливым взглядом.

— Для девушки слишком плоский в некоторых местах. Так что?  
— Я никогда не был любопытен и никогда не любил визитов из вежливости. Но ты на всякий случай не запирай дверь.

Сказано это было с такой явной насмешкой, что Гакт даже надеяться не смел на действенность этого совета. Ману между тем разрывало от желания кинуться Гакту в объятия и страха перед неизвестными последствиями такого поступка. По некоторым обмолвкам и рассказам Гакта Мана мог заключить, что этот человек привык к легким победам. Он часто влюблялся и всегда — или почти всегда — добивался взаимности, но — он колесил по стране, нигде не задерживался надолго. Легко же он относился к своим пассиям! И все же… Стоило вспомнить жаркие губы и сильные руки, как дрожь пробегала по телу, хотелось прижаться к Гакту, услышать над ухом его тяжелое дыхание…

Гакт, хоть и не питал надежд, ложиться спать не торопился. Он сидел за низким столиком и при свете керосиновой лампы старательно переписывал ноты придуманной недавно пьески. Он работал и гнал мысль о Мане. Усилием воли заставлял себя не вздрагивать на каждый шорох. Услышав негромкий, но явный стук в дверь, он не сразу понял, что это по-настоящему. Вздрогнув всем телом, он крикнул: «Открыто!» — и снова опустил голову, сосредоточившись на нотных знаках.

Мана прошуршал кимоно и опустился у столика, напротив Гакта.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он и протянул руку к нотному листу, над которым корпел Гакт.  
— Не трогай! — Гакт торопливо убрал ноты. — Тебя не учили, что хватать чужие вещи невежливо?  
— Прости. — Мана протянул руку, и Гакт сжал его пальцы. — Я должен признаться: я никогда не был… на свидании.

Гакт сел рядом с ним и обнял за плечи. Мана запрокинул голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Гакт наклонился к нему. «Подожди, — прошептал Мана. — Погаси лампу». Гакт протянул руку, и каморка погрузилась во тьму. В темноте поцелуи казались еще слаще. Мана запрокидывал голову, жадно ловя губы Гакта. Все его тело натянулось, как струна; он дрожал от нетерпения и боялся только одного — Гакт выпустит его из объятий, и он расколется на тысячу кусков. И он еще сильнее прижимался к нему и обнимал крепче. «Иди сюда…» — прохрипел Гакт, увлекая его к футону. «Подожди…» — так же хрипло ответил Мана. Он встал. Сбросил с себя утикакэ и стал развязывать пояс. В окно заглянула луна, и ее луч высветил набеленное лицо и шелковую вышивку на кимоно. Совладав с поясом, Мана стал развязывать шнуры. Гакт помог ему освободиться от них — сначала развязал те, что стягивали верхнее кимоно, потом — нижнее.

— Как ты в этом дышишь? — спросил Гакт.  
— Это не так сложно, как кажется, — улыбнулся Мана, обнимая его за шею. — Поцелуй меня…

Гакт смял ткань кимоно и жарко поцеловал горячий и влажный рот. Они опустились на пол. Гакт усадил Ману к себе спиной и осторожно взял его кимоно за воротник, медленно потянул вниз, обнажая плечи и спину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи, которые читает Гакт: Шарль Бодлер, "Одержимый". Цит.  
> по изд.: Бодлер Ш. Цветы Зла: Стихотворения / М.: Престиж Бук, 2014.


	9. IX

Мана вздрогнул и проснулся. Он не сразу понял, где находится: вокруг было темно, и только белел смутно профиль Гакта. Мана сел, стряхивая дремоту, и тут же почувствовал, как Гакт взял его за локоть.

— Что ты? — спросил он.

Мана не ответил. Высвободил руку, встал и заходил по комнате. Отыскал на столе лампу и зажег ее. Стал торопливо одеваться. Гакт приподнялся на локте и наблюдал за ним. Привычными, отточенными движениями Мана завязал нижнюю юбку. Белая ткань проступала в темноте, обрисовывая узкие бедра и стройные ноги.

— Мана… — позвал Гакт, завороженно глядя на него. — Скажи хоть слово?  
— Мне нужно вернуться домой затемно, — глухо сказал Мана.

Он наклонился за дзюбаном. Длинные волосы упали тяжелой прядью и скрыли его профиль. Гакт затосковал. В его объятиях Мана был совсем другим. Откуда эта холодность? Четкие, с детства заученные движения. Руки будто сами собой завязывали узлы и разглаживали складки, ровняли воротник. Гибкое, стройное тело, сильные руки с проступающими мышцами, плоский поджарый живот, узкие бедра — все скрылось под тяжелой тканью кимоно. Мана одевался спокойно и деловито, будто бы в комнате он находился один. На Гакта он не смотрел.

Гакт видел много торопливых одеваний после любовной схватки, но никогда — такого холодного равнодушия. Мана завозился с оби, и самообладание на мгновение изменило ему: ткань не давалась и то и дело выскальзывала из пальцев. Гакт поднялся и подошел к нему.

— Давай помогу…

Мана молча наблюдал за движениями его рук. Когда бант был завязан, он спросил:

— Где ты научился?  
— У меня есть сестра. Иногда она просила меня помочь.

Гакт взял Ману за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза. В темноте они казались черными. Разобрать их выражение Гакт не смог и спросил прямо:

— Я обидел тебя? Я был груб?  
— Нет, — ответил Мана, снова отворачиваясь.  
— В чем же дело?..  
— Мне нужно идти…  
— Ты придешь завтра? Когда-нибудь?  
— Не знаю. Пусти!

Мана дернулся в сторону, но Гакт удержал его и крепко прижал к себе. Мана прикрыл глаза и позволил себя поцеловать.

То, что Гакт принял за холодность, было, скорее, смущением и растерянностью. Мана давным-давно научился прятаться за маской холода и равнодушия. Он не знал, как себя теперь вести, что говорить, и предпочел ретироваться — пока не разберется в себе. Дома он, не раздеваясь, лег в постель. Стоило закрыть глаза, как в памяти всплывали подробности минувшей ночи. Жаркие, нетерпеливые ласки, горячее дыхание у самого уха. И сладкая истома, разлившаяся по всему телу. Полежав немного, Мана поднялся и стал раздеваться. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы домашние заподозрили что-нибудь. Если на поздние возвращения его никто не обращал внимания, то неснятая одежда могла бы вызвать вопросы. По утрам, правда, никто не заходил к нему, но все-таки… У него теперь была тайна, которую следовало ревностно оберегать. Да, на подобные связи между актерами в Коками смотрели сквозь пальцы. Но, во-первых, реакцию отца Мана не в силах был предсказать, во-вторых, Гакт — не актер. К тому же, Мана не хотел, чтобы чьи-то любопытные носы лезли в его жизнь. О нем по городу ходили слухи, но то были досужие вымыслы, не имеющие отношения к правде. Гакт же был настоящим. И он был его Гактом. При мысли об этом он невольно рассмеялся. Такое незначительное, казалось бы, слово внесло гармонию и ясность в его мысли и чувства. Однако радость длилась недолго. Он вдруг с ужасом понял, что стоит босиком, а это значило только одно: таби остались на полу в каморке Гакта. Что было делать? Возвращаться — немыслимо. Оставалось только надеяться, что пропажи никто не заметит. Но как глупо!

Он заснул только на рассвете, а через несколько часов его разбудил стук в дверь и голос Огавы.  
— Молодой господин! Вы не спите? Молодой господин!  
— Что тебе, Огава? — крикнул он в ответ, неохотно вставая. — Хватит стучать! Входи уже! Что это?

Огава протянула ему бумажный сверток, на котором Мана увидел вензель Танаки.

— Ваш приятель принес, — пояснила Огава. — Сказал, вы вчера заказывали…  
— Положи на стол, пожалуйста.

Когда Огава вышла, он кинулся к столу и развернул бумагу. Это, действительно, были пирожные — самые дешевые из всего меню Танаки, но довольно вкусные; рядом с коробочкой, где покоились пирожные, лежал еще один бумажный сверток. Мана осторожно развернул его — и расхохотался: там лежали, аккуратно сложенные, его таби. На внутренней стороне бумаги что-то было написано. Мана расправил бумагу и прочитал: «Я не знаю, чем обидел тебя вчера, но искренне прошу прощения. G. P.S. Вряд ли ты их оставил в качестве сувенира, поэтому возвращаю. Если это все-таки сувенир, то я бы предпочел перстень или что-то в таком роде». Бесхитростное послание вызвало у Маны улыбку. Он немного завидовал Гакту: для того все, очевидно, было гораздо проще и — привычнее?

Мана немного постоял, задумавшись. Снизу, из столовой, доносились голоса: семья собиралась завтракать. Он метнулся в угол, где стоял комод: там уже лежало, спрятанное ото всех, подаренное Гактом утикакэ; спрятал туда же письмо.

— С чего тебе пришло в голову заказывать пирожные? — спросил отец, когда Мана спустился вниз.

Мана пожал плечами и сделал равнодушное лицо.

— Просто так, захотелось сладкого. Я торчу там каждый вечер, можно раз и удовольствие получить.

Отец взглянул ему в лицо, но ничего не сказал.

— Следовало бы пригласить твоего друга к нам снова, — произнесла вдруг мать и улыбнулась. — Он совсем один здесь, правда?

Мана сделал вид, что удивлен и обескуражен замечанием матери.

— Насколько я знаю, у него нет здесь родственников. Но он слишком горд, чтобы злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. Я, впрочем, не прихожу в восторг от мысли, что тут в любое время будут толпиться посторонние. — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на отца, и тот согласно кивнул. — Но если вы желаете, я стану приглашать его.  
— Поступай как знаешь, — с улыбкой ответила мать.

«Это жестоко, так говорить с ней, — думал Мана, пока одевался. — Но я не хочу теперь видеться с ним на людях. В кафе этого не избежать, но дома! Я хороший актер, но…»

Он вышел на улицу. Моросил дождь, и светило солнце. Гулять не хотелось, но что-то подсказывало ему, что там, на холме, можно встретить того, кого он хотел видеть немедленно. Гакт, действительно, оказался на холме. Он сидел на поваленном дереве и гладил кошку.

— Ее зовут Ичиго-тян, — сказал Мана, садясь рядом с ним. — Она живет в соседней деревне, но иногда приходит сюда.  
— Да, она мне сказала, — отозвался Гакт. — Как пирожные?

Мана покраснел и ничего не ответил. Ичиго-тян мурлыкнула на прощание и выскользнула из рук Гакта.

— На себя посмотри, — сказал ей Гакт.  
— Ты что, с ней разговариваешь?  
— Я знаю кошачий.

Мана склонил голову и пристально взглянул на него.

— Дочь морского дракона, кошачий язык… Тебе бы сказки писать, а не музыку.  
— А тебе Снежную королеву играть, а не нежных влюбленных дев. — Гакт встал и навис над ним. — Я не мог спать после нашего нежного прощания.

Мана поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся. Он не знал, что ответить на это замечание, но ему вдруг стало так тепло и светло от напоминания о минувшей ночи, что он не мог сдержать улыбку.

— Смеешься надо мной? — спросил Гакт.  
— Нет. — Мана встал и прямо посмотрел ему в лицо. — Я пришел сюда, потому что знал, что ты здесь. Я хотел тебя видеть…

Гакт воровато оглянулся и осторожно взял его за плечи. Мана блаженно закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову.

— Я должен идти, — тихо сказал Мана, даже не пытаясь высвободиться из крепких объятий. — Увидимся вечером?  
— Конечно… — так же тихо ответил Гакт, легко касаясь губами его волос. — Я буду ждать тебя…


	10. X

Гакт последний раз судорожно сжал Ману в объятиях и неохотно отпустил его. Мана уткнулся в его плечо и поежился. Гакт укрыл их обоих одеялом и осторожно обнял Ману.

— Я должен идти… — томным голосом проговорил Мана, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Пять минут, — отозвался Гакт, поглаживая его спину.  
— Три, — сказал Мана, подставляя губы.

«Каждый раз одно и то же», — подумал Гакт, целуя его. Их свидания повторялись почти каждую ночь и проходили примерно одинаково. Гакт разбудил в Мане чувственность, о которой тот и сам не подозревал. Мана умел быть нежным и страстным, отдавался безрассудно и полностью, но едва размыкались объятия, все пропадало. Он позволял поцеловать и обнять себя, а мгновение спустя уже деловито и равнодушно одевался, собирал кое-как волосы. Еще один поцелуй на прощание, и он исчезал, как Юки-онна, растворялся в предрассветной тьме. Если Гакт упрашивал его остаться, он только качал головой и говорил, что должен вернуться домой до рассвета. Гакт не мог спорить с этим, и все же ему было тоскливо и обидно оставаться в одиночестве. Ману, казалось, происходящее будто бы не касалось: ночные ласки и шепот скользили мимо него, а он оставался спокойным и почти безучастным. Иногда Гакт не мог понять, какой Мана — настоящий: тот, который сдавленным шепотом выдыхает его имя и запрокидывает голову, подставляя горячим сухим губам шею, или тот, который скользил по нему взглядом, спокойный и до мира вокруг не снисходящий?

Мана отстранился от Гакта и сел. Гакт хотел было увлечь его обратно, но только провел пальцами по белевшей в темноте спине.

— Отец убьет меня, если я не вернусь затемно, — тихо сказал Мана, и Гакту послышалось в его голосе желание остаться. — Хотел бы я, чтобы ночи были длиннее.

Гакт все-таки обхватил его за пояс и притянул к себе.

— Не надо… — прошептал Мана, обвивая шею Гакта руками. — Я должен идти… Не надо…

Его сопротивление, однако, не распространялось дальше слов. Он поймал губы Гакта и прижался к нему всем телом. «Рассвет еще так не скоро…» — подумал он.

Когда он все-таки покинул каморку при кафе, уже светало. Воровато оглянувшись и убедившись, что его никто не видит, он торопливо пробежал к дому — и столкнулся в дверях с отцом. Старик окинул хмурым взглядом его растрепанные волосы и кое-как надетое кимоно с наспех повязанным оби и ничего не сказал.

Ману это молчание смутило больше, чем любое замечание или наказание. Что подумал старик? Понял ли он, где всю ночь был сын? Что теперь будет! Старик всегда вставал с рассветом и первым делом выходил в сад. Мана прекрасно знал его привычки, и весь этот месяц ему удавалось не попадаться. Невероятных усилий стоило не поддаваться на уговоры Гакта и возвращаться вовремя — и вот!

Мана второпях разделся, подобрал выпавшее из-за пазухи письмо и лег в постель. Он развернул сложенное вчетверо послание. После той, первой, записки они завели привычку писать друг другу. Мана одалживал Гакту книги и вкладывал между листами короткие записки, получал таким же образом ответ; иногда они оставляли письма в стене заброшенного храма — в щели между досками, иногда — как и в этот раз — отдавали в руки. Обычно послания были краткими. В этот раз записка содержала одну фразу: «Твое молчание меня убивает. G». Мана улыбнулся, откинулся на подушках, спрятал между ними записку и закрыл глаза. Он хотел спать, и сон смешивался с воспоминаниями и волнением последнего времени. Ему казалось, что он снова слышит над ухом тяжелое и жаркое «люблю тебя». Вместо ответа он тогда только жадно впился в его губы, отчаянно пытаясь выразить в этом поцелуе все, все, все, чем полно его сердце. Гакт не понял его и иной раз спрашивал: «Ты меня любишь?» — и Мана каждый раз чувствовал, как пересыхает горло, и молчал. Он видел, что Гакт не может понять его, но ничего не мог поделать. Из них двоих Гакт был более прямолинеен и — что скрывать — опытен в сердечных делах. Мана смущался собственной неискушенностью, неумением говорить в такие моменты. Он быстро научился поцелуям и ласкам, отдавался с легкостью и готовностью, но — говорить!

Ему снилось все то же: душные объятия, горячие губы на шее… Сон был легкий, но проснулся он с ощущением какой-то липкой мерзости и будто бы предчувствием будущих бед и зол. Проспав до полудня, он позавтракал один. Огава сказала, что мать ушла в гости, а отец уже в театре и ждет сына там. Встречаться с отцом Мане не хотелось, но ослушаться он не мог.

Отец встретил его тем же хмурым взглядом, но ничего не сказал, только пожурил немного за опоздание. Началась репетиция, и Мана забыл обо всем остальном. Только в перерыве он позволил себе вернуться в реальный мир.

— Эй, Мана, — обратился к нему один из актеров. — Мы хотим после премьеры поехать в Вакаяму.  
— Из одной дыры в другую? — спросил Мана. — Что там делать?  
— Традиция, — пояснил актер.  
— Вам не надоело? — улыбнулся Мана. — Что ж, поедем.

Театральная молодежь отмечала каждую премьеру в Вакаяме. Там, в чужом городе, где их никто не знал, они чувствовали себя свободнее. Всей компанией они останавливались в гостинице, ели и пили, звали гейш. Мана, правда, смеялся над бедными девушками, говорил, что он с легкостью мог бы обойти любую из них. Это было почти правдой. Обойти любую вакаямскую гейшу он мог бы с легкостью, но он был слишком горд, чтобы доказывать это на деле, и девушки в ответ на его колкости отвечали ему тем же.

Премьера состоялась через три дня, и на утро Мана уехал, едва успев сообщить Гакту о своем отъезде.


	11. XI

Мана вышел на неосвещенную веранду и вдохнул тяжелый ночной воздух. Из комнаты доносились голоса и смех. Голова немного кружилась от выпитого. Мана сел, скрестив ноги, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака портсигар и закурил. На душе у него было неспокойно и тягостно. Поездка в Вакаяму казалась ему теперь дурацкой затеей, шутки и смех утомили его. Он улучил момент и удалился, чтобы побыть немного в тишине. Однако насладиться одиночеством ему не дали: едва он закурил, ставни раздвинулись, и на веранде появился один из его приятелей. Впрочем, термин «приятель» в этом случае не совсем уместен: с этим актером Мана дружил с детства, они считались близкими друзьями. Мана поднял на друга глаза и кивнул ему, приглашая садиться.

Ставни снова раздвинулись, и на веранду выглянула одна из гейш. Она хотела что-то сказать, но ее перебили:

— Принеси нам саке, красавица, — промурлыкал актер.

Гейша удалилась и через минуту вернулась бутылкой и чашками для саке.

— Спасибо, — сказал актер, — а теперь дай нам поговорить.

Девушка снова удалилась, громко хлопнув ставнями. Мана рассмеялся.

— Ты, Тора, никогда не станешь любезным кавалером.  
— Ты тоже, — ответил Тора. — Ушел, слова не сказав, оставил девушек без внимания… Я не мог не заметить, что ты не в духе, но уходить с вечеринки!

Тора налил ему саке. Мана залпом опустошил чашку и снова закурил.

— Скучаешь по любовнику? — спросил Тора, наклонившись к нему.  
— У меня нет любовников, — невозмутимо ответил Мана.  
— Брось! — усмехнулся Тора. — Я видел вас тогда на празднике, когда он читал стихи. «Зажги огонь в зрачках от люстр алмазно-ярких; зажги в глазах мужчин огонь желаний жарких; в тебе всё дивный дар, то сонный, то живой». И как ты на него смотрел.

Мана ничего не ответил.

— Не мне тебя судить, — сказал Тора. — Но ты, я вижу, не в настроении об этом говорить.  
— У меня нет настроения вести беседу, ты прав.  
— Что тебя так расстроило? Утром ты был весел…  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты бестактен?  
— Прости, я пьян немного. И все же я твой друг и хорошо читаю по твоему лицу. Ты хороший актер и всегда умел держать лицо при любых обстоятельствах, но теперь я вижу, что что-то гнетет тебя, а ты даже не пытаешься этого скрыть.

Мана вскинул голову, одернул манжеты рубашки. На Тору он не смотрел.

— Ты прав, — сказал он после минутного молчания. — Есть кое-что, что мучает меня и не дает мне веселиться вместе с вами, но я был бы признателен тебе, если бы ты больше не возвращался к этому разговору.  
— К чему эта высокопарность? — Тора не смог скрыть обиду. — Я и не настаиваю.  
— Прости… — Мана повернулся к нему, помолчал немного и спросил: — Это правда, будто в труппе болтают, что я продал душу, чтобы играть на сцене?

Тора замялся. Про Ману многое болтали: ему завидовали, и кое-кто из старых актеров называл его выскочкой. Мана был слишком молод, говорили они, для главных ролей, а старик вывел его на сцену, когда сам получил травму и стало ясно, что танцевать он больше не сможет. Кое-кто намекал, что Мана как-то замешан в случившемся с его отцом — не сам, конечно, а с помощью каких-то злых сил он подстроил так, чтобы старик остался не удел. Сам Тора никогда этим сказкам не верил. Во-первых, он считал, что в эпоху Тайсё верить в такую ерунду могут или старики, или малые дети; во-вторых, он хорошо знал Ману и знал, что тот уважает отца и не стал бы идти против него, хотя и любил посмеяться над ним. Он думал, что Мана догадывается о разговорах за своей спиной, но никогда раньше ему не приходило в голову, что он может прямо спросить об этом.

— Болтают, — сказал Тора, вздохнув. — Они, видно, думают, что мы живем во времена Абэ-но Сэймея.  
— Они считают, — перебил его Мана, — что я слишком молод и неопытен. Что ж! Они в праве думать что угодно. Я-то знаю, что заткну за пояс любого из них, включая моего отца — даже в те времена, когда он еще мог играть на сцене. — Он помолчал немного, а потом взглянул Торе прямо в лицо, и глаза его яростно сверкнули. — Когда этот театр станет моим, я выгоню всех, кто верит слухам, а потом, потом я превращу этот балаган в настоящий современный театр. Я буду играть Шекспира и Чехова. Отец на том свете с ума сойдет от злости, но я не боюсь его гнева. Раньше я никогда не задумывался об этом, но сейчас я понял, что это моя мечта.

Тора налил ему саке.

— Прекрати! У тебя такое лицо, что я начинаю тебя бояться. Да и болтай потише: если старику доложат о твоих словах, он сделает так, что театр тебе не достанется.  
— Прости, — сказал Мана. — Сам не знаю, что со мной творится сегодня. Мне важно знать только: останутся ли со мной друзья?  
— За себя могу ручаться, — кивнул Тора.  
— Пока мне этого достаточно. — Мана поднял чашку с саке. — Кампай!  
— Ave Ceaser!

Утром они вернулись в Коками. Идя домой от вокзала, Мана встретил Гакта.

— Тебя и не узнать, — присвистнул Гакт. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой… dandy.  
— Ты же не думал, что у меня нет мужского костюма?  
— Я об этом не задумывался, — усмехнулся Гакт. Он наклонился к Мане и шепнул: — Я бы, честно говоря, предпочел, чтобы у тебя не было одежды вовсе.

Мана вспыхнул и отшатнулся от Гакта.

— Увидимся позже, — пробормотал он и двинулся к дому, не замечая Гакта.

***  
В городе появилось новое лицо. Это был американец, на вид лет сорока или больше, тучный и пресыщенный. Он появился в кафе в тот же вечер, когда вернулся Мана. Мана скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и ничем не выразил интереса к нему. Гакту же этот тип сразу не понравился. В толстых крючковатых пальцах, в маленьких бегающих глазках («поросячьи», — пишут о таких в романах, вспомнил Гакт), в его манере постоянно оглядываться и брезгливо оттопыренной нижней губе было что-то злое, но это было не то романтическое зло, которое можно встретить у последователей Байрона, а самое обыкновенное и оттого еще более страшное. «Премерзкий тип», — подумал Гакт и тут же забыл о нем.

Мана явился в кафе в первый же вечер по возвращении. На его лице отразилась легкая усталость, но он держался с достоинством и вел себя как обычно. Новый завсегдатай искоса наблюдал за ним. Толстяк много пил и заметно хмелел. Когда посиделки уже подходили к концу и все собирались расходиться, толстяк вдруг подошел к Мане и, тыча пальцем ему в лицо, на очень плохом японском спросил:

— Эй, ты женщина или мужчина?

Мана не потерял самообладания — только улыбнулся и прошел мимо толстяка. Гакт хмуро наблюдал за этой сценой. Мана, конечно, вызывал вопросы у тех, кто приходил в кафе впервые, но никто не позволял себе такого фамильярного с ним обращения. По наблюдениям Гакта, завсегдатаи кафе либо просто поддерживали игру Маны, либо же… Гакт понимал, что не ему их судить за это, тем более что он был единственным, кто пользовался благосклонностью «королевы»…

Гакт надеялся, что ночью Мана придет к нему, но этого не случилось. Утром Гакт получил короткую записку: «Храм». Записку принесла Огава. Видимо, Мане не терпелось повидаться с Гактом, раз он решил передать записку через служанку…

Он ждал Ману около получаса. На улице было жарко, трещали цикады. Гакт уже решил, что его обманули, как увидел приближающуюся к холму фигуру. Мана прятался под парасолем и выглядел очень скверно. Белила плохо скрывали синяки под глазами, в углах губ залегли складки. «Да он болен!» — подумал вдруг Гакт. Он усадил Ману на поваленное дерево и терпеливо ждал, когда тот заговорит. Мана долго молчал, когда же заговорил, голос его звучал глухо.

— Мне очень хотелось тебя увидеть.

Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но вдруг послышались голоса: кто-то поднимался по тропинке с другой стороны холма. Мана встрепенулся и увлек Гакта в храм. Они замерли под статуей богини Каннон, и Гакт обнял любовника. Тот запрокинул голову, и Гакт приник к его губам. За стеной слышались женские голоса, Гакт узнал голос Наоко. Когда голоса стихли, Гакт оторвался от губ Маны. «Как думаешь, — прошептал Мана, — она на нас не рассердится?» — «Нет… Это добрая богиня». Гакт снова поцеловал его.

Когда они возвращались, Мана глядел веселее, но вид его внушал опасения.

— Ты бы отдохнул, — осторожно сказал Гакт.  
— Я, пожалуй, последую твоему совету, — мурлыкнул Мана, опираясь на руку Гакта, чтобы не упасть. — Думаю, на несколько дней мне придется остаться дома…  
— Ты позвал меня, чтобы об этом сообщить?  
— Нет. Я просто хотел тебя увидеть.  
— Скучал по мне?  
— Не обольщайся.

Мана убрал руку и пошел вперед: он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, как они вместе спускаются с холма.


	12. XII

Весть о болезни Маны разнеслась по городку, как пожар. Танака даже говорил, будто болезнь оказалась настолько серьезной, что старик раскошелился на врача. Многие жители опасались, что вернулась «испанка». В эти дни Гакт вдруг ясно понял, что Ману в городе не любят и относятся к нему с опаской. Когда Танака рассказывал ему, что Мана «продал душу за талант», Гакт не придал этому значения: досужие вымыслы скучающих провинциалов, обыкновенное мещанство. Теперь же он видел, что за досужими вымыслами скрывалась в лучшем случае неприязнь.

В кафе днем было малолюдно, но редкие посетители приносили новости и сплетни и охотно делились ими с Танакой — тапера никто не замечал. Разговоры гудели над Гактом, и очень быстро он убедился, что кое-кто в городе был бы рад, если бы болезнь доконала Ману, кто-то просто злорадствовал, и сочувствие Мана мог получить разве что от друзей-актеров и иностранцев.

«Почему его так не любят?» — гадал Гакт и невольно вспоминал свою родину. Сам он тоже не пользовался большим пиететом в родных краях, но у его соседей были причины его недолюбливать — а что мог натворить Мана? Гакт улучил момент и спросил об этом Танаку. Тот, насколько Гакт мог судить, относился к Мане скорее равнодушно, чем с неприязнью, хоть Мана и говорил, что Танка его ненавидел. Еще одно подметил Гакт: Танака считался с Маной, понимая, что именно его визиты приносят кафе значительную часть выручки.

— Кто их разберет, — буркнул Танака. — Он и сам относится к ним не лучше, так чему ты удивляешься?

В кафе они были вдвоем. До открытия оставался еще час с лишним, Гакт помогал Танаке привести зал в порядок: накануне толстый американец подрался с тощим русским поэтом, и нужно было убрать следы случившегося.

— Я был трудным ребенком, — сказал Гакт, — и многие меня не любят в родных краях — и есть за что. Но я ума не приложу что бы такого мог натворить он, что его так невзлюбили, что даже желают ему смерти?

Танака посмотрел на него и задумчиво покачал головой. Потом отвернулся и произнес: «Смерть». Гакт не понял его и переспросил. Танака снова вздохнул и стал объяснять:

— Смерть преследует этого человека. Когда госпожа Сато была еще на сносях, умер его дед, тоже оннагата. И знаешь, не все в этой смерти чисто. Его укусила змея, заползшая в комод с одеждой. Как она туда забралась? Да и видел я ее потом. Отродясь у нас таких не водилось! Дело нечисто, решили тогда мы…  
— И свалили вину за это на неродившегося младенца?  
— Нет, конечно. То есть — не сразу. У него был старший брат…  
— Я знаю, он умер от чахотки, когда Мана был маленьким…  
— Как же! Чахотка! Доктора тоже говорили: чахотка! Это он его убил.  
— Да что за чушь? — воскликнул Гакт.  
— Чахоткой долго болеют и долго умирают, а Таро угас так быстро… Больше похоже на проклятье. — Танака помолчал. — Сам я, конечно, знаю, что это чушь, как ты говоришь. Я был дружен с его отцом и знал, что болезнь мальчика долго скрывали от чужих, надеясь, что все образуется… Но люди в городе болтали всякое. Тогда болтали и потом, когда он занял место своего отца на сцене, стали болтать еще больше.  
— Отец-то жив, — улыбнулся Гакт.  
— Да, но на сцену больше не выходит. И никогда не выйдет. Упал и расшибся так, что потом с трудом говорил… Что-то там в голове повредилось. Танцевать он тоже больше не может. А кому он передал все свои роли и потом отдаст театр? То-то. Люди покумекали и решили, что это все Мана — так он пробивался к сцене. Ну, а еще, странный он, будто не от мира сего. И всегда такой был. И богатство у их семьи неизвестно как нажито. На театре денег не заработаешь, особенно в такой глуши.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Гакт. — Зависть и непонимание, вот и все колдовство.  
— Ну, знаешь… Я и сам, честно говоря, не особо его люблю. Знаю я его немного получше, чем прочие, а все-таки есть в нем что-то такое… Колдовство или нет, а поищи-ка другой городок, где толпятся иностранцы. Что? Нет? А у нас — вот они, два стула вчера сломали. Что им тут делать? Океаном любоваться? Он их тут держит. Невольно задумаешься… — Он вдруг отвлекся и стал рыться в бумагах у кассового аппарата. — Совсем забыл! Еще вчера утром принесли…

Он вручил Гакту письмо. Писала сестра. Она сообщала в нескольких словах, что выходит замуж и уезжает с мужем в Токио. В конце письма она недвусмысленно намекала брату, что, если он приедет в Токио, она сможет помочь ему — пусть только обратится к ней. «У моего мужа обширные связи, — писала она, — он знаком и с музыкантами, и с актерами, и с банкирами…» Гакту этот список показался слишком обширным для одного человека, но мысль рвануться в Токио, пусть и под покровительство шурина… Сейчас, конечно, ему не стоит нарушать покой молодоженов, но через полгода или год… И вот бы — увезти Ману отсюда.

Прежде эта мысль почему-то никогда не приходила ему в голову. Сейчас она сверкнула молнией в его мозгу, и он всерьез задумался: не стоит ли попытаться?.. Мана говорил, что мечтает играть в современном театре — в Токио такой найти легче, чем в провинции. Гакт написал Мане письмо — гостей тот не принимал — и изложил в нем свои мысли. Он передал письмо через Огаву, и утром через нее же получил ответ — буквально в четырех словах: «Ты с ума сошел».

Мана, прочитав письмо Гакта, был крайне удивлен. Он сам не мог не думать, хотя бы вскользь, о том, что ждет их дальше. Внутренне он смирился с тем, что их пути рано или поздно разойдутся, и хотя он и не был этому рад, принимал такой финал как неизбежность и не позволял себе переживать неотвратимое раньше времени. План Гакта показался ему нелепостью. И все же было в этом письме столько чувства, что он не мог не растрогаться при мысли о том, что было бы, сбудься эта нелепость…

Уехать из Коками он никогда не хотел. Наверное, ему бы хотелось побывать в Европе и в России, может, и в Соединенных Штатах, но жить и умереть он собирался только здесь. Теперь же мысль об отъезде закралась и ему в голову, и он никак не мог перестать об этом думать. «Уехать, — думал он, кутаясь от озноба в одеяло, — никогда больше не видеть этого дома, отца, не слышать шепота за спиной! Быть где-то, где меня никто не знает! Это было бы так сладко, так прекрасно — с ним или без него… Но как оставить мать здесь?»

Врач сказал, что его болезнь вызвана нервным перенапряжением. Мана всегда считал себя крайне спокойным человеком и в другое время стал бы спорить, но теперь он точно знал, что врач прав, и знал причину своего «нервного перенапряжения». Он старался не думать об этом, забыться в книгах или во сне, но неприятные мысли просачивались в его голову и копошились, словно черви. Он гнал их от себя, и ему удавалось от них избавиться, и тогда его колотил озноб и по всему телу разливалась неприятная слабость. Он почти не выходил из комнаты, но знал, что его навещали приятели — он никого не принимал. Его томила скука, но он не хотел видеть никого рядом с собой. Он брал со стола книгу и рассеянно прочитывал несколько страниц, потом засыпал. «Я имел подлость убить сегодня эту чайку. Кладу у ваших ног, — прочитал он, открыв том на случайной странице. Пролистал дальше: — Любить безнадежно, целые годы все ждать чего-то… А как выйду замуж, будет уже не до любви, новые заботы заглушат все старое. И все-таки, знаете ли, перемена». Он слышал и знал эти слова с детства, когда мать читала иногда вслух — была у нее такая привычка и сохранилась до сих пор, читать понравившиеся фразы вслух, на весь дом — и каждый раз он знал до боли в груди, что чайка погибла зря, а Маша лжет и сама знает, что лжет, и все это так нравилось ему. И тот момент, когда Заречная говорит, что хочет славы! О, как бы он это сказал! Какой бы правдой это было для него! Он даже однажды набрался смелости и предложил отцу переделать пьесу под Кабуки, но отец только рассмеялся. Мане тогда было пятнадцать, и этот смех нанес неизлечимую рану его самолюбию.

Иногда он спрашивал себя: любит ли он отца? — и не находил ответа. Он, разумеется, уважал и почитал его, но любил ли… Мать он обожал. Ее он не смел обидеть, к ней прислушивался, жалел ее. Она вышла замуж за человека вдвое старше себя, вышла — Мана знал это — по любви и вопреки родительской воле и очень скоро пожалела об этом, но она ждала ребенка, Таро, и утешалась мыслью о детях. А потом Таро умер… Мана знал все это. Отчасти он слышал кое-что в разговорах, отчасти догадывался, а самую доподлинную правду знал из дневника матери, который как-то случайно нашел. Он никогда не давал ей понять, что знает ее тайные мысли, но про себя жалел ее и как мог заботился о ней. Отец был совсем другим, и Мана не понимал его временами. Иногда ему казалось, что он для отца существует только как актер, один из многих в театре. Он отдавал ему главные роли в обход других — но потому ли, что Мана — его сын или он просто полагал, что тот справится лучше? Мана много думал об этом, особенно в то время, когда его стремительная карьера только началась, и признавал справедливость обоих предположений. Однажды он спросил об этом отца прямо, но тот ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами.

Мана отложил книгу и откинулся на подушки. Он провел в постели так долго, что уже устал болеть. Ему хотелось вернуться к своей привычной жизни. Во время болезни он почти не выходил из комнаты, и чаще всего даже обед и ужин ему приносила Огава. Сегодня он решил спуститься вниз. О дальних прогулках или о кафе не могло пока идти и речи, но спуститься столовую — это первый шаг к возвращению. Он поднялся. Вынул из-под подушки письмо от Гакта и кинулся к комоду, где хранил подаренное Гактом утикакэ, письма и записки от Гакта. Иногда он думал, что лучше бы сжечь их, но не мог себя заставить. Ни мать, ни Огава, ни тем более отец не полезли бы туда, и Мана был спокоен за безопасность своих секретов. Домашние не прикасались к его вещам и тем более к костюмам. Разве что кто-нибудь посторонний…

Он спустился вниз. Мать заводила граммофон. Она всегда слушала музыку, когда отец уезжал по делам. У нее с девичества сохранилась скромная коллекция пластинок, которую она изредка пополняла. Она слушала все: от Моцарта до джаза. Иногда она подпевала пластинке, и голос ее звучал слабо и нелепо, но Мане нравилось ее слушать.

— Отец уехал? — спросил Мана, подойдя к ней.  
— Да. А тебе уже лучше?  
— Немного.

Она коснулась рукой его лба и улыбнулась.

— Ты всегда был на редкость крепким и здоровым. А отчего твой приятель, ну тот, приезжий, не заходит к нам больше? Он даже не навещал тебя ни разу. Ему неловко, быть может, но ты скажи ему, что мы ему рады. Если он твой друг…  
— Хватит, — оборвал ее Мана, стараясь преодолеть смущение. — Он очень горд, знаете? А живет бедно, так что ему правда неловко, и я не хочу его смущать. Да и не люблю я принимать гостей.  
— Мне казалось, что ты как будто ставишь его выше других. Ну, да это твое дело.

Она часто заводила этот разговор с самого первого визита Гакта в их дом. Чем-то он нравился ей и вызывал в ней добрые чувства. Мана же и сам думал о том, чтобы приглашать его — но после всего что происходило между ними по ночам днем привести его в дом, посадить за один стол с матерью? Мана считал себя превосходным актером, но сыграть равнодушие в такой ситуации было бы ему не под силу. Он сам над собой смеялся из-за этих мыслей, но ничего не мог с ними поделать.

Из граммофона лился Шопен, и из-за этого Мана не мог не думать о Гакте. «Какого черта? — подумал он. — Я так давно его не видел, и мать не возражает…»

— Отец вернется завтра?  
— Да. Утром.

Мана невольно поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

— Вам скучно без него? — спросил он, улыбнувшись. — Быть может, правда позвать кого-нибудь на ужин? Это развлечет вас.

Она благодарно взглянула на него и кивнула. Подруг у нее почти не было. Она приехала в провинцию из Киото и так и не смогла прижиться среди местных. Ее уважали в городе, Мана знал это, но дружбы, задушевных разговоров — этого она была лишена. У нее никто не бывал, а в гости она ходила очень редко.

После обеда Мана передал записку для Гакта: «Приходи к нам ужинать. Отец уехал, и нам тут скучно вдвоем. Заразиться не бойся: доктор сказал, что моя болезнь от нервного напряжения». Он подумал приписать еще что-нибудь забавное, но ничего не придумал. Когда Гакт пришел, Мана успел шепнуть ему: «Займи ее беседой. Отец уехал ни с того ни с сего, и она скучает, а я слишком слаб еще для светских бесед». Гакт охотно выполнил его просьбу. Он оказался блестящим собеседником, говорил умно, выказывал отличный вкус, остроумно шутил. Мана даже гордился им про себя и рад был, что изменил своей привычке и решился позвать его в гости.


	13. XIII

Госпожа Сато прекрасно знала своего сына и без труда читала по его лицу даже те мысли и чувства, что он пытался скрыть. Она не подавала виду, что знает его тайны. Пусть думает, что обхитрил ее. Он еще так молод! У него будет достаточно времени и опыта, чтобы повзрослеть. Его друг, Гакт, едва ли его старше. По городу ходят слухи, соседи шепчутся у нее за спиной, и сама она прекрасно видит, что за этой дружбой скрывается нечто такое, что она не могла бы назвать вслух. Наверное, ей следовало бы пристыдить сына, запретить ему общаться этим человеком, — она понимала это, но не хотела вмешаться в дела сына. Молодость, буйство крови — все пройдет. 

Она пригласила Гакта приходить чаще, запросто. Он вежливо ответил — ни «да» ни «нет», как и следует воспитанному молодому человеку. Он ничего не рассказывал о своей семье, но по манерам было видно, что он хорошо воспитан.

После ужина Мана вышел проводить Гакта. На прощанье он, убедившись, что их не видно ни с улицы, ни из дома, дал себя поцеловать. 

— Ждать тебя сегодня в кафе? — спросил Гакт.  
— Нет. Я еще несколько вечеров побуду дома.  
— Я так скучаю по тебе… — прошептал Гакт одними губами.

Мана не удостоил его вторым поцелуем, выскользнув из его рук. Гакт поплелся обратно в свою каморку. Как он ненавидел себя в такие моменты! Непростительная слабость перед другим! Он не смел ни возражать Мане, ни пытаться его удержать хоть на минуту… А Мана… О чем он думает, что чувствует? Сам подставил рот для поцелуя — и уже минуту спустя холоден и равнодушен. 

Гакт шел по темной улице. Газовые фонари были только на набережной и у кафе, а огни в окнах света почти не давали. Откуда-то из-за поворота доносились голоса — веселые, молодые, пьяные. Гакт отступил в сторону, когда компания поравнялась с ним. Он вдруг почувствовал жгучую зависть к ним: они живут здесь, с младых ногтей знают друг друга, вместе веселятся, вместе горюют, а он — один, один на всем свете… Едва он подумал об этом, от компании отделился человек и подошел к нему.

— Э, да я тебя знаю! Любитель Бодлера! 

Гакт вгляделся в его лицо и узнал одного из актеров, с кем сидел во время местного праздника.

— Я Тора, — сказал актер. — А ты Гакт, верно? Что ты скучаешь тут один? Пойдем с нами. Ты же умеешь плавать?  
— Я рюкю, — ответил Гакт, слегка задетый нелепым предположением. — Конечно, я умею плавать.   
— Ну и славно. Пойдем!

У Торы была приятная, располагающая к себе улыбка, говорил он дружелюбно, и Гакт невольно проникся к нему симпатией. Он кивнул и вместе с компанией двинулся по дороге к океану.

Они прошли по набережной, спустились ниже, к самому океану, и через некоторое время вышли к дикому пляжу. Гакт здесь еще никогда не был, он даже не знал о существовании дикого пляжа.

— Парадокс, — сказал Тора, — у нас не принято купаться. Только дети плещутся иногда у берега. Ну, а мы, мы актеры, с нас и спроса нет. — Он подмигнул Гакту. — Мы что дети.

Все были пьяны. Гакту сунули в руку бутылку, и он сделал несколько глотков. В бутылке оказалось местное саке, с которым Гакт уже успел познакомиться и до этого: это было на редкость крепкое пойло, выдержать которое могли, наверное, только местные глотки. Гакт невольно закашлялся, чем вызвал хохот спутников. Тора похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

— Ничего, привыкнешь. Пойдем поплаваем.

Вода была теплая. Дно тут устилали камни. Днем они нагревались на солнце, и теперь вода казалась одной температуры с воздухом. Гакт плыл вперед. Он давно уже не плавал и с удовольствием отмечал, как приятно тянутся мышцы. Плавал он довольно долго. Вернулся на берег, когда его позвали.

— Ну ты горазд плавать! — сказал ему кто-то.

Гакт рассмеялся. Ему было хорошо и весело. От саке мысли в голове улетучились, спину приятно тянуло после плавания. Они много смеялись, разговаривали обо всем на свете, еще больше пили. Разошлись, когда уже начинало светать. Тора и несколько человек остались на берегу — «догуливать», как сказал Тора. Гакт тоже думал остаться с ними, но решил, что надо все-таки поспать. Он вернулся в каморку и сразу уснул.

Разбудил его непривычный шум: на улице голосила толпа. В Коками шумно на памяти Гакта было только во время праздника, но тогда шум был веселый, а в этих звуках слышалось что-то зловещее. Он быстро оделся и вышел на улицу. Среди толпы Гакт увидел Танаку и подошел к нему.

— Утопленника выловили, — опередил Танака его вопрос.

Гакта прошиб холодный пот. Толпа расступилась, по улице несли тело. Гакт увидел, что за толпой идет Мана. Он был страшно бледен, волосы растрепались. Рядом с ним, опираясь на его плечо, шла женщина. Одного взгляда на ее застывшее лицо Гакту хватило, чтобы понять: это мать Торы. Печальная процессия скрылась из виду, люди стали расходиться. Гакта тронул за рукав один из вчерашних собутыльников.

— Тора утонул, — шепнул он.  
— Не надо было нам их оставлять, — глухо отозвался Гакт.  
— Удержишь его… Он как напьется…

Гакт его больше не слушал. Он увидел Ману. Тот шел к своему дому, опустив голову и медленно передвигая ноги. Гакт подошел к нему. Он не знал, что сказать, и просто позвал его по имени. Мана поднял на него глаза и ничего не ответил. Он мотнул головой и скрылся за воротами.

Мана поднялся к себе в комнату. Ему хотелось сделать что-то, хоть что-нибудь, что угодно — лишь бы сделать, лишь бы не было этого саднящего чувства бессилия и пустоты внутри. Он перекладывал какие-то вещи на столе, расправил покрывало на кровати, причесался, собрал волосы. Ему все казалось, что, если он сделает что-то, то случившееся как-то само собой исправится, Тора вернется. Тора…

Он сел на пол и заплакал. Ему не от кого было тут прятаться, никто не мог увидеть его. Он позволил себе выплакать свое горе. Он не услышал, как мать вошла в комнату и села на кровать. Он замер, почувствовав прикосновение к волосам.

— Все пройдет, — сказала она.

Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но осеклась. Слова не могут помочь. Ей ли не знать, что такие раны затягиваются только со временем.

Снизу доносился голос Огавы, которая кому-то объясняла, что «молодой господин никого не хочет видеть». Мана поднялся на ноги, вытер слезы. Мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало и спустился вниз.

— Кто там, Огава?

На пороге появился Гакт.

— Я понимаю, что тебе не до меня, — без обиняков начал он, — но…  
— Я знаю, что ты там был. Знаю, что вы ушли, а они остались. — Он смерил взглядом Огаву, и та поспешно удалилась. — Тебя заботит это, я правильно понимаю? — Гакт прикусил губу и ничего не сказал. — Ты думаешь, что… что виноват, раз ушел вчера, да? — «Да что это со мной? — подумал Мана. — За что я так злюсь на него?» Но унять себя он уже не мог: — Ты здесь для очистки совести. Ну так, твоя совесть чиста! Ты ничего бы не смог исправить. Доволен? Убирайся!  
— Я пришел сказать, что если тебе что-то нужно, если я могу что-нибудь сделать… Я уже терял друзей… Но тебе же выпало сыграть такую трагедию! Я тут лишний.  
— Как ты смеешь… Пошел к черту!

Едва Гакт скрылся, Мана пожалел о своих словах. Он злился, злился на весь мир, на Тору, на океан, на местных богов — Гакт просто попался под руку. Он отыскал в кухне бутылку саке.

— Не пей с горя, — сказала мать, входя в кухню. — Давай лучше позавтракаем?  
— Отец еще не вернулся? — глухо спросил Мана, вдруг вспомнив, что отец вчера — целую вечность назад — уехал по делам.  
— Нет. — Она не смогла сдержать вдох. — Наверное, не успел на поезд и приедет завтра.

Мана отвернулся и ничего не сказал. Он догадывался, какие важные дела могли задержать отца, но не хотел говорить об этом матери.

В кафе Мана вернулся через три дня после похорон. Он долго думал, стоит ли возвращаться к старым привычкам, но сидеть вечерами дома было скучно, да и от мыслей в кафе было спрятаться проще. С Гактом он за все это время ни разу не говорил. Несколько раз он принимался писать ему письмо с извинениями, но ничего не выходило. Посетителей было мало, и они смогли перекинуться несколькими словами. Едва ли это можно было считать примирением, но Мана рад был и этому. Толстяк пришел тоже и все так же косился на Ману. Былого веселья Мана уже не чувствовал, но постепенно жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло. Оставалось только примириться с Гактом, и Мана ждал подходящего случая.


	14. XIV

Гроза пришла ночью. Вспышка молнии осветила на мгновение комнату, и духота сменилась запахом дождя и мокрой земли. Ветер бил по крышам и окнам, яркие сполохи через мгновение сменялись раскатами грома. В вое ветра и шуме воды слышался будто бы детский крик. Где-то далеко вторили ему разбивающиеся о скалы волны.

Такой бури в Коками не было уже много лет. Многие проснулись от шума и света и опасались за свои дома. Кое-где повалило деревья, дорогу размыло, кому-то выбило веткой окно.

Гакт проснулся и понял, что тонет. Его каморка не имела никакой защиты от воды, и его футон теперь плавал в глубокой луже. Тонкие стены заметно пошатывались под порывами ветра. Наскоро собрав скромное имущество, Гакт перебрался в кафе: его Танака строил на совесть, и там было сухо. Гакт устроился в кухне, затопил очаг. Спать ему уже не хотелось, и он терпеливо ждал, когда снаружи стихнет.

Мана тоже проснулся этой ночью: его разбудили сполохи молний. Он вглядывался в темное окно, надеясь разглядеть происходящее снаружи, но там царил хаос. Не мечется ли это душа Торы? Мана вздрогнул от этой мысли. Вдруг ему показалось, что он слышит шум в кухне. Быстро, не думая, он спустился вниз и застал в кухне Огаву. Она вся дрожала.

— Я так боюсь, молодой господин! — сказала она с мольбой в голосе. — Такая буря!  
— Сиди здесь, если тебе так спокойнее, — отозвался Мана, — только не шуми. И согрей-ка нам чаю.

Огава завозилась с очагом, Мана сидел, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Что там Гакт? Его каморка вряд ли хорошо защитит от бури…

Буря стихла к утру. Город говорил только о ночном происшествии. Гакт вышел на улицу. Кое-кто уже поджидал его с просьбой помочь. Следующие несколько дней Гакт и некоторые другие молодые люди ходили от дома к дому, приколачивая, заделывая, помогая перестраивать. Платили кто — чем: одни — деньгами, другие — рыбой и рисом, третьи просто кормили досыта. Ливня больше не было, но мелкий, тягучий дождь не прекращался. Небо затянуло серыми тучами. Местные говорили, что это теперь закончится нескоро — тут всегда так в конце лета.

Свою каморку Гакт, с благословения Танаки и на его средства, немного подправил. Жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. В субботу зажглись огни дансинга. Гакт опять танцевал с Наоко и проводил ее домой. В воскресенье вечером кафе снова было полно посетителей. Мана наслаждался привычной ролью. Толстяк появился среди гостей почти в самом конце вечера и все так же не спускал глаз с Маны. Гакт искоса наблюдал за ними. Мане будто бы было все равно, но Гакт чувствовал, что внимание Толстяка Мане неприятно.

За окном все еще шел дождь, и завсегдатаи много пили. Один из них, тот самый русский поэт, что подрался с Толстяком, подошел к Гакту и поставил на пианино бокал с вином. Поэт был сильно пьян, и Гакт внутренне приготовился ко всему. Поэт наклонился к самому лицу Гакта.

— Русских песен… Знаешь? — выдохнул он.

Русских песен Гакт, конечно, не знал, но еще со времен ученичества знал и неплохо исполнял несколько отрывков из русской классики. Он начал играть, и поэт, довольный, отошел указав на бокал с вином. Гакт благодарно кивнул.

Что-то странное было в этом вечере. Гакт смотрел на веселящихся, прислушивался к разговорам и не мог отделаться от ощущения надвигающейся беды. Среди шума и смеха зарождалось что-то темное, зловещее. Он встретился глазами с Маной и понял, что тот тоже чувствует надвигающуюся тьму. Ох, что-то будет.

Гости разошлись. Мана отказался от провожатых и шел домой один. Из-за грязи под ногами ступать приходилось медленно и осторожно. Он думал о том, что давно не был у Гакта, что пора им окончательно примириться, и надеялся, что Гакт нагонит его, чтобы поговорить…

Гакт и правда пошел за ним, но его опередили.

Мана замер на месте, раздумывая, как обойти лужу и не запачкать кимоно, и вдруг почувствовал, как его тянут за воротник кимоно назад. Попытавшись обернуться, он потерял равновесие, поскользнулся и упал. Подняться ему не дали. Что-то тяжелое навалилось на его затылок так, что он чуть не захлебнулся грязью. Он попытался вывернуться, но на него навалились всем телом, чьи-то грязные мокрые руки стали пробираться под кимоно. Прохожих в такое время и в такую погоду быть не могло, надеяться приходилось только на себя. Он собрал все силы и приподнялся на руках. Ему удалось повернуться, и в свете выглянувшей из-за туч луны он увидел перед собой лицо Толстяка. Мана невольно вскрикнул — и тогда Толстяк принялся его душить. Мана пытался оттолкнуть его руки, но Толстяк был слишком силен. Ману охватил ужас. Он умрет здесь, в грязи, на дороге, и черт его знает что Толстяк сделает с его телом, утром его найдут — грязного, в самом неподобающем виде… И на кого подумают? Никто не узнает, что это Толстяк. Все решат, что Гакт убил его из ревности… Позорная смерть без отмщения. Эти мысли пронеслись в его сознании за мгновение. Он задыхался. Ему казалось, что жизнь медленно уходит из него.

Их схватка длилась всего несколько минут, но Мане показалось, что прошла вечность. Он уже почти потерял сознание, как вдруг услышал звук удара, чей-то возглас и почувствовал, как к нему возвращается дыхание. Он сел и оглянулся. И увидел в свете луны лежащего на земле Толстяка и Гакта над ним. Гакт был так страшен в этот момент, что Мана сдавлено всхлипнул. Гакт услышал его и замер. Отдышался, еще раз ударил Толстяка ногой в живот.

— В городе чтобы больше не появлялся, — сказал Гакт по-английски. — Тут таким не рады.

Он плюнул и подошел к Мане, помог ему подняться. Ни о чем не спрашивая, он довел Ману до дома. У самых ворот Мана тихо сказал:

— Останься сегодня у нас. — Он перевел дыхание. — Моим скажем, что я напился и упал. Матушка с ума сойдет, если узнает…

Гакт молча кивнул. Он не был уверен, что стоит что-то говорить, и был заранее согласен на все. Ему было горько, что он замешкался и не сразу пошел за Маной. Окажись он рядом, ничего бы не случилось.

Навстречу им вышла сонная Огава, ахнула при виде молодого господина. Грязный и растрепанный, он производил не самое приятное впечатление. Мана велел ей постелить гостю постель, приготовить хозяину ванну и перестать вздыхать.

— Мы выпили лишнего, — сказал Гакт, будто бы оправдываясь.

Огава, ворча и вздыхая, отправилась выполнять распоряжения. Она постелила гостю на полу в комнате Маны. Гакту стало неловко перед этой доброй женщиной. Она не одобряла пьянство и ночные вылазки. Из ее ворчания Гакт понял, что Мана никогда прежде не напивался до такой степени, что не мог сам дойти до дома. «Вот господин молодому господину завтра выскажет!» — закончила она свой монолог и вышла, пожелав Гакту спокойной ночи.

Гакт не мог не упрекнуть самого себя за то удовольствие, с каким он улегся в удобную мягкую постель. В подобных обстоятельствах такие мысли неуместны. Он уже почти заснул, когда Мана проскользнул в комнату. Он запер дверь и скользнул под одеяло к Гакту. Гакт обнял его и прижал к себе.

— Что скажет твой отец, когда узнает, что я ночевал здесь? — тихо спросил Гакт.  
— Мне все равно, — ответил Мана. Он еще теснее прижался к Гакту. — Поцелуй меня.

Утром Мана прошел к отцу в кабинет и рассказал ему о событиях минувшей ночи. Дело было серьезное, и Мана рассудил, что лучше отцу все знать. Он так же убедил отца, что матери и Огаве будет спаться крепче, если они будут думать, что Мана просто немного перебрал. Мана думал, что разговор окончен, но отец вдруг спросил:

— Когда ты перестанешь шляться по ночам?  
— Я не шляюсь, — невозмутимо отозвался Мана. — Вы сами говорили, что хорошо было бы привлечь в театр иностранцев. Разве станут они туда ходить без меня? Танака потеряет клиентов, если я перестану появляться в кафе, и вам он этого не простит.  
— А, так ты приходишь домой с рассветом из уважения ко мне и Танаке?

Мана почувствовал, как его лицо обожгло огнем.

— Это вас не касается, — отрезал он, глядя отцу в глаза. — И к случившемуся отношения не имеет.

В комнату постучала Огава и сообщила, что их ждут к завтраку. Мана не стал дожидаться окончания разговора и вышел.

Гакт сначала хотел отклонить приглашение, но его так уговаривала хозяйка дома, что он не устоял. Завтрак прошел в неприятной атмосфере, и Гакт даже пожалел о решении остаться. Отец Маны был мрачен и грозен, мать — обеспокоенна, сам Мана сохранял холодный и невозмутимый вид. Разговор не клеился. Когда встали из-за стола, все почувствовали облегчение.

Мана вышел проводить Гакта. Ветер сменился и принес с собой тепло и солнечный свет. Громко пели птицы. Недавних дождей будто бы и не бывало. Мана улыбнулся.

— Несколько дней мне стоит приходить домой пораньше ради спокойствия семьи, ты должен это понять… — Он немного помолчал. — Я хотел извиниться за тот раз, когда…  
— Не стоит, — перебил его Гакт. — Я тоже наговорил лишнего. Когда мы теперь увидимся?  
— Пока не могу ничего тебе обещать. Послезавтра мы даем спектакль, и я буду рад, если ты придешь…  
— Хорошо. — Гакт удержался от поцелуя и просто наклонился к нему: — Я рад, что мы примирились.  
— Я тоже. Наша ссора мучила меня очень сильно. Вечером я приду в кафе, но не смогу задержаться допоздна. До встречи.

Он быстро сжал руку Гакта и скрылся за воротами.


	15. XV

В день спектакля Мана пришел на кладбище навестить могилу Торы. Яркое солнце заливало все вокруг, было жарко, но Мане казалось, что вокруг все серое и будто бы ненастоящее. Он скучал по Торе. В его жизни теперь будто бы не хватало чего-то важного и привычного, без чего можно было бы обойтись, но что ничем нельзя было заменить.

— Мы даем сегодня твою любимую пьесу, — тихо сказал Мана. — Помнится, ты как-то в шутку говорил, что отберешь у меня роль… Я тебе, конечно, этого никогда бы не позволил, но мне жаль, что мне уже не увидеть, как бы ты это провернул.

Он вздохнул и покачал головой, переводя дух. Этот монолог ему показался странным и чужим. Совсем не об этом он думал, идя сюда, не об этом хотел говорить. Он вспоминал их последний разговор наедине — тогда, в чайном доме в Вакаяме.

— Ты угадал, — сказал Мана. — Он… Я не хотел говорить об этом. О таких вещах легко говорить со сцены, когда все слова придуманы и собраны в стройный текст за тебя, когда не нужно подбирать их заново. К тому же, для меня эти чувства внове, и мне казалось, что я не должен подпускать к ним других людей. Теперь я чувствую, что тебе-то я мог все рассказать…

Он снова вздохнул. Какая глупость! Это все не имеет значения. Тора тогда дал ему понять, что тайные свидания не являются секретом… В его словах таилось не только понимание, но и насмешка, и предупреждение. Тора должен был понимать, что Мана не захотел бы вести подобные разговоры ни с кем. Так к чему объяснять ему это сейчас?

— Я никогда не привыкну к тому, что тебя больше нет в этом мире, — прошептал Мана. — Я не ребенок и знаю, что значит: смерть, но я никогда прежде не думал, не понимал и не видел, что она не приходит одна. Потеря, одиночество, пустота — более подходящие слова.

На этот раз он вздохнул с облегчением: это было именно то, что он хотел выразить словами.

Возвращаясь обратно, он думал уже только о вечернем представлении. Для него самого не осталось места: всю его душу, весь его ум поглотила роль. Впервые после смерти Торы он не отвлекался на собственные переживания. Да, для зрителей и даже для отца он все еще был хорошим актером, но мысленно он то и дело оказывался вне пространства пьесы, и это очень мешало ему. Ему нравилось проживать свою роль, полностью погружаясь в нее; лишившись этого на время, он чувствовал себя неуютно, как человек, который знает, что забыл о чем-то важном, но никак не может вспомнить — о чем.

С севера шла осень. Облетели лепестки с растущих вдоль дороги деревьев; жара, хоть и не спадала, то и дело давала прорваться прохладному ветру. Осень просачивалась в Коками, местные готовились к осеннему празднику. На улицах и в лавках стало будто оживленнее, даже в кафе днем посетителей стало едва ли не больше, чем вечером — у Гакта прибавилось работы. По субботам загорались огни дансинга, и молодежь отплясывала под новые и старые мелодии, осваивала чарльстон и тайком целовалась. Почему-то, как заметил Гакт, город будто ожил и веселился от души. Когда он приехал сюда, настроение в городе было совсем другим. Он вдруг подумал: прошло полгода! Полгода! Он даже не успел заметить, как пробежали эти месяцы. Раньше он нигде так надолго не оставался. Он вспомнил, как впервые встретил Наоко и как она понравилась ему тогда, как потом он увидел Ману… Им овладела мечтательность. Хотелось задумчиво бродить среди криптомерий и писать стихи. Когда удавалось вырваться из кафе, он бродил по городу и окрестностям.

Рано утром он оказался около дома, где жил Мана. Гакт гулял с самого рассвета и не разбирал дороги. Он даже удивился, что оказался именно здесь. К дому он подошел не со стороны улицы, а по ведущей мимо театра тропинке, через сад. Окна в сад были открыты, и из глубин дома слышалась музыка, уверенный баритон пропел:

Пусть рухнет мир — я жажду Турандот.

Гакт поднялся на веранду и вошел в дом. Как он и думал, Мана был один. Он раскинулся на диване и водил по воздуху руками в так музыке. Рукава юкаты сползли, обнажив жилистые белые руки. Заметив присутствие Гакта, Мана вскочил и остановил пластинку. Откинул назад длинные волосы и, будто оправдываясь за свой неподобающий вид, пробормотал: «Все уехали…» Гакт улыбнулся. Мана поправил сползшую с плеча юкату, кое-как собрал волосы на затылке и изобразил светское выражение лица.

— Кофе? Саке? — спросил он, томно прикрыв глаза.  
— Пожалуй, кофе… Да… Спасибо.

Хозяин кивнул гостю и удалился на кухню.

Гакта всегда обескураживало то, как легко Мана принимал светский и равнодушный вид в его присутствии. Одни они были или нет, он всегда играл роль просто знакомого. Иногда сквозь холодную маску проступали искренние чувства, но это лишь мгновение. Гакт прекрасно понимал их положение, но все же ему бы хотелось встречать больше чувства в ответ на собственное.

Мана вернулся с подносом. Кофе оказался сносным. Разговор шел о музыке. Мана рассказал между прочим, что когда-то в детстве учился петь и играть на фортепьяно, но бросил, когда понял, что его путь связан с миром театра Кабуки, а не с миром Баха. Гакт подошел к граммофону и стал разглядывать пластинки. Обложки пестрели японскими, европейскими и русскими надписями.

— Это коллекция твоей матери?  
— Да. Часть — ее приданное, что-то дарил ей отец… Многое она купила сама или получила в подарок. Книги и музыка… Я рос среди них, и она делала все, чтобы я полюбил читать и слушать.  
— Ты очень похож на нее, — сказал Гакт, коснувшись его руки.  
— Я знаю. — Мана улыбнулся. — Думаю, она тоже.

Гакт осторожно сжал его руку и притянул его к себе, обхватил за пояс и зашептал прямо в лицо:

— Так мы здесь совсем одни?  
— Да. Они вернутся только утром, с поездом, — таким же шепотом ответил Мана.

Гакт рассмеялся, поцеловал его и увлек наверх, в его комнату.

Мана лежал головой на животе Гакта. Он не спал, но находился в том блаженном состоянии между сном и явью, когда перед глазами проплывают бессвязные видения, а прикосновения к телу отдаются в мозгу ощущением тепла и ласки. В комнате было светло и душно. Двигаться или просто разговаривать не хотелось. Если бы не чувство голода, Мана бы даже глаз не открыл. Гакт осторожно гладил его волосы и лоб; Мана поймал его руку и поднес к губам.

— Ты не голоден? — спросил он, садясь на постели.  
— Теперь, когда ты об этом упомянул, я думаю, что позавтракать бы не помешало.

Гакт притянул его к себе, но Мана вывернулся и стал одеваться. Гакт наблюдал за ним.

— Если подумать, — проговорил он, — я первый раз вижу тебя при свете, а ты и в этот раз куда-то торопишься, будто стыдишься или… — Он хотел сказать «не любишь», но осекся и быстро сказал: — Нас здесь никто не увидит.

Мана слегка покраснел и неловко улыбнулся.

— Пойдем вниз, я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть, — пробормотал он.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — усмехнулся Гакт. — Но мы же потом вернемся сюда, да?

За все время их любви это был самый счастливый день. У обоих губы болели от поцелуев, но каждому было мало, мало другого, мало поцелуев, мало ласк. Один день — это так мало, почти ничего, когда ты молод и влюблен. Гакт мечтал, чтобы солнце не садилось никогда. Они никуда не пошли вечером, и расстались только перед самым рассветом.

В перерывах между ласками они жарко шептали друг другу что-то очень важное для них двоих, но скучное и банальное для постороннего.

Гакт разглядывал фотокарточки на стенах: Мана на коленях у матери, Мана на сцене в образе куртизанки (копия висит в кафе Танаки), Мана с одноклассниками, среди которых Гакт узнал Тору, семейный портрет с отцом и матерью, совсем крошечный Мана со старшим братом. Он листал его книги: русские пьесы, японские и французские стихи, книги о театре, моде и истории, романы со всех концов света. На первый взгляд, в комнате был беспорядок: все вещи хозяина лежали вперемешку, на столе рядом с кистями для грима лежали книги и какие-то бумаги, из-под которых торчал кусок ткани; но очень быстро становилось ясно, что все в комнате — и в жизни ее хозяина — подчинено строгому порядку, и хаос — лишь видимость. Гакт вспомнил свою комнату в родительском доме, и подумал, что в этом они с Маной похожи.

Когда стемнело, они устроились на веранде. Мана достал саке и закуски, предложил Гакту сигарету. От любопытных глаз их скрывал сад. Небо было ясное, и лунный свет заливал все пространство вокруг. Что-то сказочное виделось в этом пейзаже, и несколько минут они просто любовались видом, не в силах нарушить словом или движением прекрасную картину.

Мана придвинулся к Гакту и положил голову ему на плечо. Гакт обнял его и услышал, как сильно стучит сердце Маны.

— Я думал, так бывает только в пьесах… — тихо произнес Мана.  
— Еще в кинофильмах, — отозвался Гакт.  
— Ты сочтешь это смешным, но я не видел ни одного кинофильма. Я бывал в дансингах, я видел русский балет и иностранный театр, но я никогда не был в синематографе.  
— Правда? — удивился Гакт. — Но ведь ты бывал в Вакаяме, а там…  
— Но я ни разу туда не заходил. — Мана посмотрел на него. — Пока ты не сказал, что так бывает в кинофильмах, мне не было до них дела.

Гакт посмотрел ему в глаза. Мана смотрел на него спокойно и серьезно.

— Давай сбежим в Токио, и я проведу тебя по всем кинотеатрам…

Мана в ответ засмеялся и потянулся к нему губами.

— А Наоко ты тоже даешь такие обещания? — спросил вдруг Мана.  
— Наоко? Нет, что ты! Она милая, и мне с ней весело, но я ничего ей не обещал.  
— Вот как? Что ж, я рад это слышать.  
— Ты ревнуешь?  
— Ты знаешь, что она помолвлена? Не удивляйся так. В нашей стране браки, которые заключают для детей родители, еще не отошли в прошлое. Многие девушки в Коками уже обещаны кому-то.  
— Так значит, у тебя тоже есть невеста?

Мана ничего не ответил. Он снова поцеловал Гакта, и тот забыл обо всем.

Перед рассветом они распрощались. Мана не хотел, чтобы Гакт уходил, и долго целовал его… Один день — это так мало…


	16. XVI

Мана проснулся от кошмара. Один и тот же сон преследовал его с того вечера, когда Толстяк пытался его убить. Ему снилось, что он задыхается, горло сжималось от боли, он хотел закричать, но не мог и просыпался, когда уже казалось, что жизнь покидает его тело. Разнились только детали: один раз ему снилось, что они с Торой купаются, поднимается волна… В другой раз он видел себя в саду среди цветущих деревьев. Шарф зацепился за ветку и стал душить его. Иногда он не мог вспомнить, что именно видел, но просыпался в слезах.

В этот раз он видел себя за обеденным столом, рядом сидела женщина, лицо которой будто бы расплывалось. Она наливала ему саке и подавала фрукты. Кажется, она его отравила. Он схватился за горло, захлебываясь кровью и задыхаясь. Слабым шепотом он звал Гакта, но тот был слишком далеко.

Несколько минут Мана лежал без движения, вспоминая подробности сна. Потом он вспомнил вчерашний день и невольно улыбнулся. Он поднялся и стал одеваться. Время перевалило за полдень.

Когда он уже собирался выйти, в дверь постучала Огава и торопливо сообщила, что его зовет отец.

Господина Сато едва ли можно было бы назвать человеком строгих взглядов, но он не любил сплетен и не хотел, чтобы о его сыне болтали всякое. А город болтал! Он готов был смотреть на это сквозь пальцы — мало ли, что болтают про актеров — но и его терпение не безгранично. Примерно это он сказал сыну, завершив речь такими словами:

— Я мог бы многое тебе спустить, но всему есть предел! Что ты шляешься по ночам, это еще простительно, но приводить его в мой дом! Что, ты думал я не замечу следы гостей и не догадаюсь, кто это был? Или что соседи не могли видеть, как он уходил? Хватит! Пора тебе взяться за ум!  
— Кто это мог видеть? — невозмутимо сказал Мана. — И что плохого в том, чтобы пригласить друга в гости?  
— Хватит! Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Мне надоело терпеть твои выходки и делать вид, что я ничего не замечаю. — Он помолчал немного и сказал: — Я говорил с госпожой Оно.

Он замолчал и посмотрел на сына. Тот сжался в кресле, и глаза его были полны ужаса.

— Вы не посмеете, — глухо сказал Мана, чувствуя, что горло сжалось, будто его душат. — Я не хочу. Я этого не сделаю.  
— Сделаешь. Впрочем, у тебя есть выбор. Или ты прощаешься с холостой жизнью, или со сценой.

Мана вскочил и с яростью выкрикнул:

— Вы не посмеете! Вы не решитесь на это! Вы…  
— Я сделаю так, что что ты вообще не войдешь в мой театр. В труппе есть и другие актеры. Ты талантлив, не спорю, но свет на тебе клином не сошелся. Или мы сыграем свадьбу и оставим твою карьеру в покое.

Мане казалось, что его ударили ножом в живот. Он слишком хорошо знал отца, чтобы сомневаться в его серьезности.

— Это не выбор, — все так же глухо сказал Мана. — Это ультиматум. — Он постоял, закрыв глаза и размышляя, потом тихо сказал: — И я принимаю его.

Мана вышел из кабинета отца на ватных ногах. Он только что подписал себе приговор. С раннего детства зная, что у него уже есть невеста, сначала он не задумывался об этом, а потом надеялся, что ему удастся избежать навязанной женитьбы… И уж точно он не ожидал, что это случится сейчас! Отец дал ему понять смысл этой женитьбы весьма однозначно: жена должна будет удерживать его от недостойных поступков. «Фарс, — думал Мана, бессознательно бродя по саду, — глупый и нелепый фарс. Отец же не думает, что женщина и правда удержит меня дома?»

Он шел без всякой цели. Его не покидала мысль, что он сам себя загнал в ловушку. Отец пригрозил ему тем, что было для Маны страшнее всего, и у него не хватило сил и мужества противостоять шантажу. Угроза отца могла быть блефом… Или нет? Что, если бы Мана проявил твердость и поплатился бы за это…

Театр появился перед ним так неожиданно, что Мана удивился. Он хорошо знал эту тропинку, ведущую к театру, но так был погружен в свои мысли, что забыл об этом.  
Здание театра помнило самураев. Дерево кое-где требовало замены. С фасада оно выглядело почти новым, но здесь, где его могли видеть только актеры и рабочие, было заметно, что здание стоит слишком долго. Многие удивлялись, как оно еще не сгорело, такое хрупкое и старое! Мана никогда прежде не задумывался об этом, а теперь эта мысль пронзила его мозг. Несколько минут он просто стоял и смотрел на театр. Постепенно он успокоился и смог взглянуть на случившееся спокойным взором. Идея о женитьбе все еще не нравилась ему, но он уже не чувствовал себя, будто его пырнули ножом. Странная усмешка прорезала его лицо. Он постоял еще немного и вернулся домой.

Мана почти смирился со своим положением, но вечером в кафе увидел Гакта и снова почувствовал удар ножа в живот. Он ничего не говорил ему и сделался молчаливым и скрытным, сведя их свидания на нет.

Гакт не знал, что и думать. После того дня такой холод? Он пытался понять, что случилось, но на его записки Мана больше не отвечал. В конце концов Гакт решил, что между ними больше ничего нет. Он стал много пить и вести с себя с посетителями вызывающе и грубо, принялся с особым рвением ухаживать за Наоко, надеясь, что слухи дойдут до Маны…

Мана смотрел на бывшего любовника тем же спокойным и равнодушным взглядом, что и на прочих. Они вернулись к тому, с чего начали: Гакт пребывал в отчаянии, Мана равнодушно взирал на это. Гакт устал страдать от неизвестности и написал Мане длинное и несколько истеричное письмо, в котором без всяких обиняков упрекал Ману в измене и двуличности.  
Мана прочел послание и чуть не разрыдался. Он исписал стопку бумаги, надеясь найти подходящие слова, но так ничего толком и не написал. Он и сам не знал, почему так страшился откровенного разговора, но было что-то такое, что заставляло его молчать.

Зато он решился сделать кое-что другое. Была суббота, молодежь наполнила дансинг. Гакт танцевал с Наоко и несколькими ее подругами. Ему было весело. Вдруг оркестр смолк на середине фразы, толпа расступилась. По танцполу шествовал Мана. За ним, держась на почтительном расстоянии, следовала «свита» — несколько завсегдатаев кафе и кое-кто из молодых актеров. По шепоту, пробежавшему по толпе, можно было подумать, что в дансинг явился демон. Мана и был похож на демона или приведение. Из-под опущенных век он разглядывал толпу и остановил взор на Гакте. «Что-то сейчас будет», — пронеслось по толпе. Мана время от времени заявлялся в дансинг, устраивая из своего появления целое представление, и каждый раз его встречали испуганным шепотом. Теперь же все почувствовали, что «что-то будет». Мана медленно подошел к Гакту и так же медленно протянул руку. Гакт, как под гипнозом, взял его руку, и в этот момент его оглушила музыка. Толпа отступила еще дальше, давая им место. Гакт вел Ману, неуверенно поддерживая его под спину. Узел оби мешал ему, и от этого его движения становились несколько угловатыми. Кто-то в толпе хихикнул, но его смех оборвался. Пара выглядела нелепо. Кавалер в сильно поношенном костюме, неуверенный и угловатый; «дама» в тяжелом кимоно, не созданном для современных танцев. Но единственный смешок оборвался, и больше не смеялся никто. У Гакта так стучало сердце, что он не слышал ни музыки, ни собственных мыслей. Он двигался по памяти, он ни о чем не мог думать. Рука, сжимавшая ладонь Маны, вспотела. Когда мелодия закончилась, его оглушила тишина. Перед глазами запрыгали черные точки, в ушах звенело. Мана исчез, как и появился. Толпа заговорила сразу, вся. Гакт, все еще будто под гипнозом, отыскал Наоко и выказал желание проводить ее, она согласилась.

Они дошли до набережной и сели на скамейку. Наоко сидела, глядя прямо перед собой, Гакт сидел боком и не мог видеть ее лица. Он порылся в карманах, нашел папиросы и закурил. Они молчали всю дорогу, но только теперь это молчание стало тяготить их.

— Так это правда, что болтают? — спросила вдруг Наоко так, будто скорее отвечала собственным мыслям, чем обращалась к Гакту. — Так это правда?

Гакт вздрогнул. Он все еще сидел к ней боком, но знал, что она смотрит на него.

— Я не хотела верить, — продолжала она. — Я думала, что это просто сплетни. Вы… Вы… Вы же целовали меня! Я думала, я надеялась, что…

Гакт повернулся к ней. О, он знал этот женский взгляд. Знал слишком хорошо, чтобы не понять, что эта сбивчивая тирада — не просто слова, а признание. Он снова повернул голову и тихо сказал:

— Мне очень жаль, Наоко-сан, что я не могу ответить на ваши чувства.

Ему правда было жаль. Он не думал, что она так серьезна…

Наоко рассмеялась. Ее смех звучал не радостно и звонко, как смех молодой девушки, а глухо и болезненно, как смех женщины, которая познала и потеряла — все. Она поднялась. Отсмеявшись, она спросила:

— Вы знаете, что я выхожу замуж? _За него._


	17. XVII

Родственники Наоко пригласили молодоженов в Киото. Мана был рад такому подарку, сколько-нибудь скрасившему его новое положение. С женой он был подчеркнуто вежлив и галантен. Со стороны они ничем не отличались от любой другой молодой семьи, однако стоило им остаться наедине, между ними повисало молчание, тяжелое и мрачное, будто они ожидали начала похорон, а не сыграли совсем недавно свадьбу. Каждый из них радовался отсрочке их совместной жизни. Наоко предстояло переступить порог дома семьи Сато и остаться там навсегда, стать юной госпожой Сато, войти в эту семью. Мана же, в свою очередь, должен был смириться с тем, что теперь он отвечает за эту женщину и должен будет заботиться о ней и их детях, если таковые появятся. Особой симпатии друг к другу они никогда не питали. Их отцы дружили и когда-то решили породниться; когда отец Наоко умер, отец Маны заверил вдову, что помолвка все еще в силе и что дети поженятся, как только достигнут подходящего возраста. Наоко была старше Маны на два года, и то, что свадьбу решили сыграть сейчас, обрадовало ее мать: ей было спокойнее знать, что Наоко теперь будет жить в зажиточной семье и что исполнится воля ее покойного мужа. Господин Сато, не желая иметь тайн от сватьи, откровенно сказал ей, что затеял эту свадьбу раньше задуманного потому, что желает приструнить и образумить сына, поведение которого последнее время кажется ему недопустимым. Госпожа Оно знала, что болтают в городе, но, как и многие, списывала эти выходки на молодость и театральную среду. Ее покойный муж был художником, и она прекрасно знала, что за люди населяют так называемый богемный мир. Мана в ее глазах был еще ребенком, который со временем надурачится и остепенится — как и его собственный отец, если уж говорить начистоту. Она не стала посвящать свата в свои опасения. Госпожу Оно больше заботило, как бы ее дочь не вздумала сбежать с тапером, который, кажется, вскружил ей голову. До нее долетали слухи о нем и Мане, но она только усмехалась про себя: не с Маной он танцует каждую субботу и не его потом провожает домой. Одним словом, свадьба состоялась, и брак признали успешным все, кроме самих молодоженов.

В Киото Мана чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Общество Наоко не тяготило его, хотя он бы и предпочел другую компанию. Наоко его терпеть не могла с самого детства. Мана же просто никогда особо не обращал на нее внимания. Они оба с детства знали, что они жених и невеста, и оба надеялись избежать этого брака, и им обоим теперь приходилось играть роль счастливых молодых супругов. Мане эта игра даже нравилась — по крайней мере, здесь, в Киото, где он водил жену в кафе, в синематограф, покупал ей подарки и делал комплименты. Наоко видела теперь, что он, по сути, добрый человек и не хочет ничем обидеть ее, и подыгрывала ему. Так они разыгрывали свою пьесу и с ужасом ждали возвращения домой.

В Киото Мана познакомился с несколькими актерами Кабуки. Труппу из крохотного городка тут никто, конечно, не знал, но Мане удалось проникнуть в круг киотских актеров, и он был очень этим доволен. Кое-кто из них знал, как выяснилось, его отца, и это льстило его самолюбию. Из скромности он умолчал о том, что отец отдает ему главные женские роли. Он был слишком молод для такого положения в труппе и понимал это. Но сам театр мало чем мог его удивить. Он смотрел предсталвение и думал о том, что в его родном городе актеры ничем не хуже киотских, что пьесы тут играют все те же. Впрочем, он понимал, что в нем, вероятно, говорит самолюбие, а не разум. Он не мог не видеть, что ему есть, чему поучиться, но природное упрямство не давало ему признать превосходство театра Киото над театром в Коками.

Настоящим открытием для него стал синематограф. Он пожалел, что пренебрегал им во время поездок в Вакаяму. Если когда-нибудь ему придется попрощаться с театром, он посвятит себя этому новому искусству. Наоко не разделяла его восторгов.

Между собой они говорили мало. Им было скучно друг с другом, однако они научились уживаться вместе и не мешать друг другу. Им хватало выдержки играть свои роли и не возбуждать у дотошной родни лишних подозрений. Мана приглашал супругу в синематограф или в кафе, они заходили в лавки и магазины, и у Наоко глаза загорались при виде красивых платьев, у Маны — при виде тканей для кимоно. Во время своих прогулок они становились немного ближе друг к другу, много смеялись и чувствовали себя почти такими же свободными и счастливыми, как и до свадьбы, которую оба предпочитали не вспоминать. Оставаясь по вечерам наедине, однако, они снова теряли друг к другу интерес. Наоко писала матери или читала, Мана мучился от вынужденного безделья.

Они провели в Киото около двух недель. Обратная дорога заняла времени гораздо больше, чем они рассчитывали: из-за землетрясения поезда плохо ходили. «Будто бы сами боги не хотят, чтобы я возвращался домой. Что за ужас кругом! И что за ужас ждет меня дома?» — думал Мана. Им овладело мрачное предчувствие. Что-то будет, что-то еще будет… Как страшно, как гулко стало вокруг. Токио пал под натиском природы, люди оказались совершенно беззащитны перед этими страшными, темными силами, что таятся в глубинах океана. О, мрак! О, вечный хаос!

Дома, однако, все было как будто по-прежнему. Волны столичных тревог не докатились до столь дальней провинции. Мана так поражен был этим спокойствием и неизменностью уклада, что решился в тот же вечер вернуться в кафе. Он вступил в ненавистный брак, но не собирался ради него отказываться от привычек, — будто бы говорил он. Он нашел среди публики прежних поклонников и знакомых, но не слышал музыки. Он не подал виду, что его волнует отсутствие тапера, но внутренне он чувствовал, что кроется за этим что-то неприятное и злое. Улучив момент, он спросил у Танаки, где Гакт. Танака устремил на него тяжелый взгляд и сказал, понизив голос: «Я не знаю, что именно произошло, но после твоего отъезда он потребовал расчета и сказал, что уезжает. Однако… — Танака помолчал немного и продолжил: — Не знаю, кому он перешле дорогу, но на следующее утро я нашел его у своего порога… еле живого и всего в крови. Он и сейчас у меня». Танака закончил свой рассказ и внимательно посмотрел на Ману. Тот с явным усилием сохранял равнодушное выражение лица, но по глазам его Танака видел все. «Я хочу его увидеть», — глухо сказал Мана. Танака понимающе кивнул. «Приходи завтра», — ответил он.


	18. XVIII

Когда Мана уехал в свадебное путешествие, кафе не опустело. Завсегдатаи знали, что он вернется, и коротали время за вином и сплетнями. Гакт невольно прислушивался к этим разговорам и поражался собственной глухоте и слепоте. Он начал думать, что был единственным человеком в городе, который ничего не знал. Его ослепила обида на внезапную перемену в поведении любовника, и он не замечал разговоров о скорой свадьбе, а ведь в Коками, где так мало происходило, их не могло не быть.

На свадьбе он, конечно, не был. Потом, правда, болтали, что видели его в толпе гостей — бледного, с безумными глазами, «словно покойник явился с того света». Рассказ этот обрастал самыми невероятными и фантастическими подробностями, и даже много лет спустя его повторяли в городе, забыв уже, кто был этот страшный «он» и зачем пришел он на свадьбу незваным. Досужие вымыслы суеверной провинции! До Гакта эта история тоже долетала, и он только усмехался про себя.

Молодые уехали на утро после церемонии. Гакт, узнав об этом, понял: в Коками он больше не останется. Он потребовал у Танаки расчета и написал сестре, что хотел бы приехать к ней. Сестра ответила, что будет рада ему в любое время, и даже прислала денег, чтобы он мог купить себе костюм, достаточно приличный для знакомства с зятем. Танака, однако, уговаривал его задержаться и тянул с выплатой денег. В кафе стали захаживать не только завсегдатаи: подружки Наоко и молодые актеры, не скрывая своего любопытства, приходили днем, слушали музыку, пили кофе или лимонад и разглядывали тапера. С театральной молодежью Гакт уже успел свести знакомство, и актеры болтали с ним, звали на вечеринки. Гакту начинало казаться, будто весь город знает о его тайном романе и будто бы сочувствует ему. Именно тогда он впервые услышал, что якобы его видели в храме. На него косились, шептались за его спиной. Кое-кто из актеров подшучивал над ним. Гакт никак не мог понять, что думать об этом. Он мог бы ждать осуждения, злобы, но ничего подобного не было. Их история стала чем-то вроде местной легенды. Гакта, однако, тяготила огласка. Прямо об этом не говорили, но ему неприятно было, что их тайная связь стала чуть не главным предметом сплетен.

Через неделю в городе снова объявился Толстяк. Это стало последней каплей. Вечером, когда гости уже собирались расходиться, Гакт подошел к Танаке:

— Утром я уезжаю. — И добавил, чтобы его слова не прозвучали слишком грубо: — Сестра давно ждет меня, и я не могу задерживаться дольше.

«Хватит! — думал Гакт, бредя в предрассветных потемках на станцию. — Хватит с меня этого странного города! Хватит Маны, Толстяка, этих пьяных рож! К черту их всех!»

Мысли его преврались. Что-то тяжелое огрело его по спине. Он чуть не упал, но удержался на ногах и обернулся. Перед ним стоял Толстяк, а рядом с ним еще двое: мерзкие типы, из «бывших» людей, которые готовы за пару су хоть убить, хоть продать свою дочь или сестру. Гакт насмотрелся на таких типов за годы скитаний и прекрасно понимал, чего ему ожидать. Один из них сжимал тяжелую палку. Гакт знал: он никуда не уедет. Толстяк не забыл нанесенного оскорбления и хочет посчитаться.

Гакт плохо помнил дальнейшее. Он очнулся в доме Танаки уже днем. Все тело болело и ныло от ушибов и ссадин. Живот был забинтован, и Гакт вспомнил, что у одного из нападавших был нож. Больше всего его беспокоила рука: правое предплечье покрывал гипс. Комната, где он лежал, была небольше его каморки. Из единственного окна лился солнечный свет. Окно было открыто, и сквозь него проникал тонкий запах цветов и ветер. Гакт лежал на футоне и окна видеть не мог, но хорошо мог его себе представить. На стене висел свиток — изображение Каннон, единственное украшение его новой обители. Его собственные вещи и бумаги были перенесены сюда же. На низком столике, рядом с графином с водой и чашкой, лежала стопка его нот и записей. Гакт не сразу понял, где именно он находится, а осознав, был искренне тронут такой заботой.

Приходил доктор, и первым вопросом Гакта к нему было: «Я смогу играть?» Доктор заверил его, что пока беспокоиться не о чем, но Гакт ему не верил. Ему снился один и тот же кошмар: он выходит на сцену, садится за рояль и не может пошевелиться. Каждый раз он просыпался в холодном поту. Мана ему не снился, но иногда Гакт будто бы ощущал его присутствие, слышал его дыхание. Гакт просыпался, обводил глазами комнату, прислушивался к ощущениям в теле. Он не знал, сколько времени так провел. Его навещал только нанятый Танакой доктор, сам Танака да его жена. Госпожа Танака напоминала Гакту его бабушку. Он охотно болтал с ней, насколько ему хватало пока сил, и удивлялся тому, что раньше ее никогда не видел. Она не вдавалась в дела мужа и к кафе не проявляла никакого интереса, но когда муж рано утром разбудил ее и рассказал, что нашел на пороге избитого до полусмерти тапера, не могла не посочувствовать «бедному мальчику». Она ухаживала за ним и явно ему симпатизировала. Они с мужем пережили своих детей, и неизрасходованную нежность она расточала на своего неожиданного постояльца. Ее жизнь была скучна и однообразна. Из-за возраста и болезненности она почти не выходила из дома. «Бедный мальчик» немного развеял ее скуку.

Гакт и сам был рад компании. Он понимал, что еще слишком слаб, чтобы вернуться к привычному образу жизни. Часто он проваливался в сон посреди разговора и, очнувнишь, не мог сообразить, где он и что с ним случилось. Постепенно сознание возвращалось, и тогда, если он был один, на него наваливалась тоска. Он был в отчаянии. Ему казалось, что жизнь его теперь кончена: мысль о руке беспокоила его все больше, о Мане он старался не думать, уехать, как собирался, он пока не мог. Гакт не привык к праздности и безделью, и его нынешнее положение заметно тяготило его. Ему хотелось двигаться, играть, жить, а вместо этого он лежал целыми днями и только спал и ел или разговаривал с Танакой, его женой или доктором. Он не следил за календарем, и ему казалось, что прошли месяцы или годы, а не недели.

Однажды он проснулся и увидел Ману. Гакт не сразу понял, что видит его наяву, а не во сне. В светлом кимоно, залитый солнечным светом, он будто бы сливался со светлыми стенами и казался частью свитка на стене. Он сидел к Гакту боком, наклонив голову и прикрыв глаза. На щеку падала тень от ресниц, и Гакту показалось, будто в глубине этой тени блестит слеза. Мана не замечал взгляда, скользящего по нему, и его можно было видеть таким, каким он был, а не хотел казаться. Что-то новое появилось в чертах его лица. Плечи его были опущены, хотя он и сохранял привычную осанку. Гакт протянул руку и коснулся его рукава. Мана вздрогнул, почувствовав движение ткани, и медленно повернул голову. Теперь Гакт видел следы бессонницы на его прекрасном лице. Мана повернулся к нему всем телом и хотел что-то сказать, но губы его дрогнули, и самообладание изменило ему. Он с трудом сдерживал слезы и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Гакт все еще сжимал слабой рукой край его рукава, и Мана накрыл его руку своей.

— Ты пришел, — прошептал Гакт и умолк.

Мана тоже молчал. Они смотрели друг на друга и не произносили ни слова — так они просидели довольно долго, но вдруг в глубине дома что-то стукнуло, кто-то что-то громко сказал, и мир ворвался в их молчаливый уголок.

— Я должен знать, — глухо проговорил Мана, — и прошу сказать мне правду: это сделал мой отец?  
— Что? — Гакт не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. — Нет. Конечно, нет. Как ты можешь… Ты правда решил?..

Мана поправил безупречно уложенный воротник.

— Я не знаю, что и думать. Танака рассказал мне, что… Я должен знать, что именно случилось. Мы оба понимаем: такие вещи не случаются просто так. Я могу подозревать отца, потому что он…  
— Твой отец не имеет причин любить или хотя бы уважать меня, но он не опустился бы до такого. — Гакт немного помолчал и тихо сказал: — Привет от Толстяка.

Мана отшатнулся от него, лицо его вытянулось и побледнело.

— Это моя вина, — тихо проговорил он, опуская голову. — Если бы ты не вступился за меня…  
— Прекрати! — оборвал его Гакт. — Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы…

Они снова умолкли. Мана сидел неподвижно, думая о чем-то, потом порывисто наклонился к Гакту и поцеловал его в губы. Гакт сжал здоровой рукой его плечо и выдохнул ему в лицо: «Ты мой, ты принадлежишь мне. Ты мой, только мой. Слышишь?» Он так сжал плечо Маны, что тот поморщился от боли, но даже не попытался вырваться. Но скоро он принял прежнее положение и спокойно сказал:

— Я пришел сказать только, что не собираюсь менять своих привычек и привязанностей. Я знаю, что ты обижен на меня, и понимаю, что вел себя глупо. Я много думал, пока был в отъезде… Сначала я полагал, что семейная жизнь помешает мне вести привычный образ жизни, но теперь… Мой отец попытался посадить меня на цепь, но ему это не удастся. Я не позволю командовать собой больше. Я выполнил его условие и могу диктовать свои.  
— К чему столько патетики? — спросил Гакт. — Я злился на тебя — это правда, но сейчас, когда ты здесь…

Он протянул руку, и Мана с силой сжал ее.

— Если тебе что-нибудь нужно… Деньги или еще что-то… — сказал он. — Как бы то ни было, я обязан тебе…  
— Нет! — твердо сказал он. — Я не приму от тебя или твоего отца ничего.  
— Что ж, я понимаю. Но если ты передумаешь… Я должен идти. Не могу обещать, что буду навещать тебя, но когда ты поправишься…  
— Я понимаю… Думаю, теперь мне не потребуется много времени, чтобы вернуться к привычной жизни.

Мана снова наклонился к нему.

— Чуть не забыл. Я привез тебе подарок из Киото. Это ноты. Я подумал, что тебе понравится. До встречи.  
— Спасибо. До встречи.

Гакт неохотно разжал пальцы, отпуская его руку.


	19. XIX

Время текло своим чередом, и Наоко казалось, что оно будто бы проходит сквозь нее, обдавая холодом. В мужнином доме она чувствовала себя чужой, незваной гостьей, которая задержалась неприлично долго. Иногда по ночам, лежа рядом с мужем, или без него, что случалось чаще, она думала, думала, думала… А время текло, равнодушное и холодное, год уже клонился к зиме. Для Наоко же весь срок ее замужества сократился до одного бесконечного дня. По возвращении из свадебного путешествия она быстро поняла: прежний ее мир закрыт теперь для нее навсегда. Бедная, бедная Наоко! Где теперь твои модные платья и шляпки? Оставлены в доме матери. Их теперь заменили приличествующие замужней женщине кимоно. Субботними вечерами ты сидишь одна или со свекровью, и прячешь ото всех свою тоску и одиночество. Коками снисходителен к молодым девушкам, но крайне строг к молодым женам.

Свекровь была добра к ней, свекр — сдержанно-равнодушен, муж — вежлив. Ни теплоты, ни заботы, ни любви она не чувствовала в этом доме. Она прекрасно понимала, чего от нее ждут и как нужно себя вести. Наоко прятала глубоко в сердце свои мысли и чувства, не имея рядом никого, с кем могла бы поделиться ими. Муж ее почти не бывал дома, возвращался поздно ночью, и от него пахло сигаретами и вином. Наоко понимала, где он пропадает ночами, и только отворачивалась, чтобы не слышать запаха и не думать. К жене он интереса не проявлял. Их брак так и не стал браком в полном смысле этого слова. Поначалу Наоко радовалась этому: ей и подумать было неприятно, что этот человек будет прикасаться к ней, ласкать ее. Однако с течением времени ее стала донимать другая мысль. Каким позором было бы для нее раскрытие этой тайны! Ее положение в доме начинало представать перед ней в нелепом и карикатурном виде. Что будет с ней, если эта супружеская тайна выйдет за пределы их спальни. Она не могла не слышать шепота за спиной, когда бывала в лавке или шла к матери. Ей казалось, что все, весь город смеется над ней, над ее нелепым положением девицы при живом муже. Она сделалась раздражительной. Как-то, идя из лавки, она увидела Гакта. Он кивнул и улыбнулся ей, но она отвернулась, не в силах заговорить с ним или просто поприветствовать его. Подумать только, совсем недавно он целовал ее, провожал ее домой! Что это за насмешка над бедной девушкой? Зачем он так шутил с ней? Ей хотелось, чтобы он увез ее из Коками. Беден? Что ж! Она была готова к этому. Ничего такого, конечно, не случилось. Когда по городу поползли слухи, что молодой оннагата проводит ночи в каморке у кафе, Наоко не хотела этому верить. Тем больнее ей было убедиться в правдивости их.

Дни ее проходили одинаково. Она читала или занималась домашними делами. Ее не нагружали работой, но вскоре у нее появились свои обязанности. Она ходила в лавку, помогала Огаве на кухне. Свекровь ласкала ее, как родную дочь, одаривала, была предупредительна и добра. Наоко всегда ее уважала и немного любила и теперь была рада ее присутствию в доме. Свекр все время был или занят в театре, или уезжал куда-то по делам. Наоко как-то обратила внимание на то, с каким выражением лица муж ее встретил очередное сообщение об отъезде свекра, и подумала, что эти отлучки, возможно, связаны отнюдь не с делами.

Чаще всего она оставалась одна. Сидела в комнате мужа, читала или вышивала, дремала и думала, смотрела в окно. В этот день она сидела за столом мужа и листала какую-то книгу. Строчки пестрели иностранными именами, взгляд Наоко скользил по ним, не улавливая смысла. Она поняла только, что какая-то девушка называла себя чайкой. Мужа не было дома, свекровь пригласила в гости дальняя родственница, и она отправилась туда вместе с Огавой, свекор снова уехал по делам. Дом был пуст. Только теперь Наоко ощутила в полной мере, какой он был огромный. Несколько поколений жило здесь, и дом достраивался и перестраивался. Поначалу она даже терялась в нем, но именно теперь, впервые оставшись одна, в полной мере почувствовала, насколько он огромен.

Она пролистала книгу еще раз и наткнулась на отмеченную химическим карандашом фразу: «Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится моя жизнь, то приди и возьми ее». Рядом стояла английская литера G, а чуть ниже, на полях, рукой Маны было написано: «Не шути такими вещами. М». кровь бросилась в лицо Наоко. Муж одалживал эту книгу Гакту, и это их переписка, свидетельство их связи. Она захлопнула книгу, отшвырнула ее. На глазах ее выступили слезы. Чтобы отвлечься и занять себя, она начала прибираться в комнате. Ее взгляд наткнулся на комод в углу — там муж хранил кимоно. Наоко никогда не открывала его, а сейчас ей вдруг захотелось примерить его наряды. Эта мысль немного развеселила ее. Она открыла нижний ящик и на мгновение зажмурила глаза — таким ярким показалось ей что-то белое, что лежало там. Она прикоснулась к шелковой ткани. Белый, словно лунный луч, шелк призывно блеснул. Наоко вытянула из комода белое утикакэ. Вместе с ним из ящика выпала какая-то бумажка. Наоко подняла ее и развернула. «Ты должен мне тысячу поцелуев за каждый час, что я не видел тебя», — прочитала она. Она заглянула в ящик. Целый ворох записок лежал там. Она перебирала их и читала. Время и место встречи, выражение чувств, пикантные двусмысленности. Вся история этих странных отношений проходила перед глазами Наоко. Какой стыд! Что муж пропадает по ночам, она готова была принять. Многие мужья ходят на сторону, не такое это большое дело! Но… вот так, не стесняясь, хранить свидетельства этого в доме… Это была пощечина, которую Наоко не могла снести. Она не знала, что сделает. Гнев бурлил в ней, застилая собой все вокруг. Она торопливо стала запихивать все обратно в комод. Утикакэ не слушалось и распадалось, и Наоко увидела на подкладке какую-то надпись. Это было короткое стихотворение, написанное тем же почерком, что и записки. О! Какие подарки делает нищий музыкант своему любовнику! Эти двое превратили всю жизнь Наоко в насмешку! О, как она была зла в эту секунду. Ярость охватила ее.

Мана, вернувшийся из театра, застал жену в их спальне. Она сидела на полу и яростно кромсала ножницами белое утикакэ. Мана не сразу понял, что именно она делает и что у нее в руках, поняв же, вскрикнул и подскочил к жене, выхватил несчастную вещь у нее из рук и прижал к себе. Он смотрел на Наоко почти с ужасом. Она была бледна, на щеках ее горел болезненный румянец, руки дрожали, волосы растрепались. Она смотрела на мужа с ненавистью и отвращением. Ножницы в ее руке опасно блестели. Мана овладел собой и спокойно заговорил с ней. Она не ответила. Он с тем же ледяным спокойствием собрал обрезки и убрал их в комод. Наоко вздрогнула и будто очнулась ото сна. Она села на кровать и, не глядя на мужа, заговорила. Она говорила и плакала. Она изливала на него свою тоску и горе, свои обиды и отчаяние. Все, все свои мысли и чувства, что мучили ее все это время, она облекла в слова и говорила, говорила, говорила. Мана слушал ее, не перебивая и не выражая никаких эмоций. Он видел ее лицо, видел, как блестят ее глаза, как кривятся губы, и ему было ее жаль. Он заметил, что она сильно похудела со дня их свадьбы, что в выражении ее лица появилось что-то незнакомое. Это была несчастная одинокая женщина, оставленная мужем, и образ другой женщины вдруг заслонил Наоко, и Мана почувстововал, как у него сжалось сердце. Дав жене выговориться, он спустился в кухню и вернулся со стаканом воды. Наоко жадно выпила воду и судорожно вздохнула. Оба долго молчали.

— Чего вы хотите? — спросил Мана. — Я не собираюсь отказываться от своих привычек, в этом могу вас заверить, но если есть что-то, что в моих силах и что может…

Наоко нетерпеливо оборвала его:

— Довольно речей. Я устала от разговоров. Мы оба понимаем, что этот брак — просто фарс и таким и останется навсегда, до конца наших дней. Мне надоело быть приживалкой в этом доме. Если бы это было возможно, я бы ушла. — Она умолкла на несколько мгновений и торопливо произнесла: — Если бы у нас был ребенок, мое положение не было бы таким шатким и нелепым. По крайней мере, это бы означало, что наш брак — настоящий.  
— Пусть будет так, как вы хотите, — сказал Мана.


	20. XX

Первая близость не принесла обоим супругам радости. Горячность молодости с лихвой искупала взаимное равнодушие, но не могла заменить настоящей привязанности и чувственности, присущих влюбленным. Оба надеялись только, что скоро желанная цель будет достигнута и можно будет забыть об этом раз и навсегда. Все же эта новая сторона их отношений не могла не повлиять на привычный уклад жизни. Мана перестал пропадать каждый вечер и возвращался домой раньше обычного. К жене он стал будто бы еще предупредительнее, чем раньше. Они больше времени проводили вместе и лучше узнавали друг друга. Он приносил ей пирожные, когда возвращался из кафе. Для Наоко это все мало что меняло, но она чувствовала, что ей будто стало легче дышать. Она видела, что муж ее — неплохой, в сущности, человек и заботится о ней. Ночи, однако, давались ей тяжело. Она закрывала глаза, чтобы не видеть лица, даже тени мужа, и думала о совсем другом человеке… Мысль о том, что муж делает то же самое, она старательно гнала от себя. По крайней мере, утешала она себя, теперь это больше похоже на брак, чем раньше.

Гакт, между тем, видел, что Мана пусть только отчасти, но изменил своим привычкам. Видел и начинал ревновать.

После нападения он долго и мучительно выздоравливал. Мана почти не навещал его в это время, писал иногда записки. Потом, когда Гакт вернулся в кафе и снова начал исполнять обязанности тапера, их роман вспыхнул вновь. Гакт подшучивал на Маной по поводу его нового положения. Мана в ответ только улыбался. В остальном между ними все было по-прежнему, и Гакту иногда казалось, что так будет всегда. Время шло своим чередом, минула осень, в воздухе отчетливо слышался запах зимы. По ночам стало холоднее, зачастили холодные протяжные дожди. По странному совпадению именно в этот момент Мана вдруг стал реже приходить в кафе. Навещал Гакта он тоже теперь редко и уходил рано, торопливо одевался и ничего не объяснял. Гакт скрипел зубами от ревности. Что он мог поделать?

Однажды он был в театре и увидел в толпе Наоко — она пришла на спектакль вместе со свекровью. Обе женщины узнали его, госпожа Сато улыбнулась и кивнула ему, а Наоко только как-то странно дернула головой, изображая легкий кивок, и поспешно отвернулась. Гакту стало неловко и неприятно. После спектакля он по старой привычке провожал Ману домой. Гакту хотелось поговорить, выяснить отношения, но он не решался начать разговор. Мана тоже молчал. Перед прощаением он тронул его за рукав и произнес: «Я хочу поговорить. Приходи завтра к храму. Придешь?» — «Хорошо. Ты злишься на меня?» — «Злюсь», — честно признался Гакт. Мана нервно улыбнулся, пообещал прийти на встречу и ускользнул, исчезнув в темноте.

Мана не мог не понимать, что Гакт злится и ревнует, и все же считал, что все делает правильно. Какие бы нежные чувства он ни питал к Гакту, он был женат и отвечал если не за счастье своей жены, то хотя бы за видимость ее благополучия. Гакт — разумный человек и не может не понимать таких вещей. Едва ли он на месте Маны вел бы себя иначе. Он хочет поговорить? Что ж, Мане есть, что ему сказать.

Они встретились у храма, и Гакт, которому показалось, что кто-то поднимается по тропе с другой стороны холма, увлек Ману внутрь. Он был не в духе. В темноте, перебиваемой слабыми лучами, просачивающимися сквозь щели в стенах и крыше, Мана не мог толком разглядеть выражение его лица, но по одному дыханию слышал и понимал все.

— Не устраивай сцен, — опередил его Мана. — Мы оба понимаем…

Гакт не дал ему договорить. Он с такой силой поцеловал его в рот, что у Маны заныли челюсти. До этого он не думал, что поцелуи могут быть злыми. Осторожно, но ощутимо взяв Ману за волосы, Гакт отрывисто спросил:

— Что, семейная жизнь оказалась не так плоха, как ты думал?  
— Пусти меня. Я не буду продолжать этот разговор. Он мне неприятен.

Мана вдруг понял, что Гакт пьян. Он и раньше почувствовал запах, но не придал ему значения. Никогда он не видел Гакта пьяным, и ему сделалось не по себе. Он прекрасно помнил, как Гакт избивал Толстяка и как страшно тогда было его лицо. Этот человек, который бывал ласковее прирученного зверя, мог быть по-настоящему опасен и жесток. Мана замер, не зная, на что решиться. Если дело дойдет до драки, то с Гактом ему трудно будет справиться. Гакт наклонился к его лицу, Ману обдало запахом вина и папирос. Он попытался отвернуться, но Гакт сильнее потянул его за волосы.

— Ты пьян, — как можно спокойнее сказал Мана, прикрыв глаза. — Завтра ты будешь жалеть, что обидел меня.  
— Я тебя не обижал, — возразил Гакт. — О, нет. Это ты, это все ты… Я стал вором, я обокрал свою сестру, чтобы угодить тебе. Я бегал за тобой, как собачонка. Из-за тебя я не могу уехать из этой дыры. — Он немного помолчал, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Маны. — Верни мне утикакэ, что я тебе подарил, и я уеду. Я верну его сестре, она его заслуживает больше, чем ты.

Мана вздрогнул. Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание: Наоко рвет и режет белый шелк на куски. Мане тогда показалось, что каждое движение ножниц причиняет ему нестерпимую боль. Как рассказать об этом Гакту? Сейчас, когда он так зол и не понимает, что делает. Мана молчал, и Гакт, не дождавшись ответа, взял его за воротник и потащил туда, где белели остатки статуи Каннон.

В неверном свете солнечных лучей, осиянная парящими в них пылинками, она казалась живой, настоящей. Не сговариваясь, любовники подняли головы и взглянули туда, где когда-то было лицо, и обоим показалось, что богиня хмуро глядит на них, будто не то сердится, не то сожалеет о… грядущем? Мана вздрогнул и тут же почувствовал, как Гакт тянет его вниз, вынуждая опуститься на колени.

— Ты с ума сошел! — выдохнул Мана.  
— С того дня, как тебя увидел, — ответил Гакт, не ослабляя хватки.

Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Они замерли, коленопреклоненные, перед статуей богини Каннон, и Гакт одними губами сказал:

— Скажи, поклянись, что любишь меня, что верен мне.

Мана взглянул на него почти с ужасом. Что он говорит? О чем просит? Что за странный обряд.

— На этом холме, — снова заговорил Гакт, — я впервые поцеловал тебя, помнишь?  
— Помню…  
— Так неужели для тебя это ничего не значило? Поклянись, поклянись, что не смеешься надо мной, что любишь меня, что я нужен тебе! — Он притянул Ману к себе и наклонился к его лицу. — Клянешься?  
— Да… — глухо прошептал Мана, закрывая глаза.

Губы Гакта коснулись его губ, и в этот миг, будто бы нарочно, по крыше забарабанил проливной дождь.


	21. XXI

Наоко сидела в комнате, когда услышала внизу шум. Инстинктивно она поднялась и подошла к двери, и тут же Огава позвала ее: «Молодая госпожа!»

Наоко не успела ответить, как дверь в комнату растворилась, на пороге появился Мана, поддерживаемый служанкой. Он предстал перед женой в самом неприглядном виде: одежда его была испачкана кровью, разбитое лицо ничего не выражало. Наоко не знала, что произошло, но у нее не было времени раздумывать над этим. В мгновение ока она усадила мужа в кресло и принялась ухаживать за ним. Она догадывалась, что он поссорился с отцом. Их ссоры становились все чаще и жарче. Мана, осознавший, что статус женатого человека дает ему новые преимущества, последнее время стал показывать зубы. Он грубил и дерзил отцу и не позволял больше обращаться с собой, как с ребенком, как это было раньше. Теперь он понимал, что отец на него не имеет того влияния, которое оказывал раньше, и пользовался этим. Со своей стороны, старик не мог спустить сыну такой наглости. Он привык, что он главный в доме, что сын всегда слушается его, и, конечно, желание сына показать характер не могло ему понравиться. Властный, по-своему жестокий человек, он не терпел неподчинения. Со стороны он производил впечатление самого обычного старика: добрый дедушка из старых сказок. Наоко, зная свекора с детства, прекрасно понимала, что этот образ — обман.

Она вздохнула, взглянув на разбитое лицо мужа, и попыталась улыбнуться. Она не стала спрашивать, что произошло, ожидая, что он сам расскажет, если посчитает нужным. Последнее время между молодыми супругами Сато установились странные отношения, больше проходившие на дружбу, чем на супружескую любовь. Едва ли можно было сказать, что они понимали друг друга с полуслова, но теперь она гораздо лучше читала мысли и чувства своего мужа. Она видела, что он не хочет говорить о случившемся, не стала ни о чём спрашивать.

А произошло вот что. Накануне, когда Мана вернулся после памятный встречи с Гактом в храме, одежда его была в полном беспорядке. Он явился домой в самом самом неприглядном виде: кимоно было испачкано грязью, волосы растрепаны. Это произошло днём, и, конечно же, когда Мана шёл по улице, весь город мог видеть его. Сегодня утром господин Сато позвал сына к себе, чтобы поговорить. Он сказал, что устал от выходок своего нерадивого сына, что не желает терпеть его поведение. Если сын не прекратит шляться — отец выразился именно так — по ночам черт знает где, да еще в таком виде, и не только по ночам, но и днём, что уже в высшей степени наглость, то они вынуждены будут уехать куда-нибудь далеко, где их никто не знает. Мана внимательно слушал отца, глядя на свои колени, обтянутые тканью домашней юкаты, и не поднимая головы. Он чувствовал, как напряглись мышцы на лице, как внутри него всё закипает.

Отец перевел дух. Завершая свою отповедь, он сказал:

— Тебе, конечно, всё равно что я говорю. Ты меня давно перестал слушать. Но подумай хотя бы о своей матери! Не желаешь соблюдать приличия — подумай хотя бы о ее чувствах.

Последние слова возымели эффект взорвавшийся пороховой бочки. Мана вскинул голову.

— Не вам говорить мне о приличиях! — воскликнул он. — Не вам поучать меня! Расскажите это своей вакаямской шлюхе, к которой вы ездите — якобы по делам!

— Что ты такое несешь! — возмутился старик.

— Когда мы ездили в Вакаяму… Я видел вас с ней. С этой женщиной. Случайно на улице. Вы садились в автомобиль. Я сразу понял, что это значит. С вами был мальчик. Я так полагаю, это мой брат, и мне придётся судиться с ним из-за наследства. Так что заткнитесь и не учите меня приличиям! По крайней мере, я своим детям могу пообещать, что им не придётся узнать, что у них есть сводные братья или сестры.

Эти слова не понравились старику. От удара Мана не успел увернуться, и теперь Наоко вынуждена была выхаживать его. Мана надеялся только, что не останется следов.

Наоко наклонилась почти к самому его лицу, стирая остатки крови, и Мана поймал ее взгляд. Он взял осторожно руку жены, поднес к губам и поцеловал. Наоко с удивлением посмотрела на него, он улыбнулся и с театральным пафосом сказал:

— Вы слишком хороши для меня, я не заслуживаю такой супруги, как вы.

Она не знала, что ответить на это неожиданное признание, и промолчала.

— Вас, наверное, — продолжал Мана, чувствуя привкус крови во рту, — очень огорчают мои отлучки.

Он всё ещё держал ее руку — осторожно, будто боялся сломать. Наоко помолчала немного и ответила:

— Если говорить правду, — молвила она, — то последнее время меня это мало заботит.

Она слегка покраснела, и Мана понял, что она хотела сказать. Он снова поцеловал ей руку, поблагодарил за помощь и спросил, хорошо ли он выглядит. Она поднесла ему зеркало. Мана увидел синяк, припухшую губу и ссадину на скуле. Он ощупал свое лицо и успокоился: это все легко можно было скрыть за слоем пудры и белил.

Ссора с отцом не прошла бесследно. Теперь это была молчаливая вражда. Они не разговаривали друг с другом, и самым неприятным образом в их конфронтацию оказались вовлечены и женщины. Мать, видимо желая показать сыну свое неодобрение и не понимая сути столкновения, вслед за отцом отдалилась от сына, а вместе с ним и от невестки. Наоко тоже приняла сторону мужа. За семейным столом было невозможно находиться. Все или молчали, или перешептывались. Огава металась между господами, не зная, что и думать. Бедная женщина не могла припомнить, чтобы такое случалось раньше. Идти на примирение никто не хотел. Молчание стало частым гостем в доме, особенно за обеденным столом. В театре господин Сато трогать сына не решался: он не хотел выносить сор из дома, к тому же понимал, что без Маны театр долго не проживет. Вечерами, когда в театре не было представления, Мана уходил в кафе, а кое-кто в городе болтал, что и не в кафе, а в каморку при нем, и возвращался только под утро, не стесняясь ни наспех завязанного кимоно, ни растрепавшейся прически. С женой он был подчёркнуто добр и внимателен. Однажды они даже уехали вдвоем в Вакаяму: Наоко пожаловалась на скуку, и Мана решил, что поездка развеселит молодую женщину. Между тем эта забота была совершенно искренней: молодой супруг стал замечать, что его жена слабеет день ото дня. Ее красивое лицо сделалось бледным и осунувшимся, волосы потеряли блеск. Она быстро уставала и не могла спать по ночам. Иногда она плакала без всякой причины. Бойкая и живая, она притихла и превратилась в собственную тень. Ее посещали доктора, но ничего толком не говорили. Мана хмурился в ответ на их заверения, что состояние Наоко естественно для ее положения, и корил себя за бессилие.

Пришло время встречать Новый год, а гроза так и не миновала. Отец и сын оказались ужасно упрямы, и ни один из них не желал уступить. Даже первый рассвет Нового года Мана встречал не дома.

Они с Гактом ещё затемно поднялись на холм и, стараясь согреть друг друга объятиями и дыханием, ждали, когда посветлеет небо. С собой у них была кое-какая еда и сакэ, и они прекрасно провели время. Когда они уже собрались спускаться, Гакт вдруг сказал:

— Я здесь почти год. Я приехал весной, теперь январь. Моя сестра зовёт меня к себе. Ты знаешь, не сердись, я все рассказал ей. Все. (Мана покраснел и опустил голову.) Она говорит, что… одним словом, она готова помочь мне устроиться в Токио, а вместе со мной и тебе — если ты только этого захочешь.

Мана слушал его очень внимательно и пристально смотрел на него. Гакт ещё несколько минут рассказывал своему любовнику о том, какое счастливое и сытое будущее их ждёт. Ему доставляла удовольствие мысль, что все можно так легко решить. Мана слушал его, слушал… и расхохотался. Гакт уставился на него. Мана, отсмеявшись, спокойно заговорил:

— Даже если бы я хотел жить подачками, я не смог бы уехать с тобой.  
— Ты сам говорил, что тебе здесь опостылело все, — перебил его Гакт. — Не пойму, зачем оставаться здесь. Тебя ничего не держит.  
— Я женат, осмелюсь напомнить.  
— И что с того? Ты не хотел этой свадьбы, многие мужья уезжают от жён на заработки. Так что же?

Гакт поднялся, протянул ему руку. Мана опустил голову.

— Я не могу уехать. Не могу.  
— Да что же, черт побери!  
— Наоко ждёт ребенка.


	22. XXII

Госпожа Сато наблюдала за сыном и не узнавала его. Он осунулся, сделался мрачным, никуда больше не выходил по вечерам. Она не могла не понять, что его добровольное затворничество началось после исчезновения Гакта. Тапер однажды исчез, и никто не знал, куда он уехал, да и не видел никто, как он уезжал. Это было похоже на бегство. Болтали, правда, разное, и кое-какие слухи долетали и до ушей госпожи Сато. Говорили, в числе прочего, что Гакт — и вовсе не человек, потому и пришел, и ушел так, что никто не знает, куда и откуда он идет. В это госпожа Сато не верила. Она видела только, что сын ее тоскует, и мысленно то и дело обращалась к его неверному другу: «Я приняла тебя в своем доме, а ты разбил моему мальчику сердце». Ох, молодость, молодость! Все еще сотрется и забудется, говорила она себе. Родится ее внук, и жизнь пойдет своим чередом. Время все сотрет.

К жене Мана относился с нежностью и заботой, о которой сама госпожа Сато не могла и мечтать. Когда Наоко стала жаловаться, что ей неудобно спать в одной кровати с мужем, он велел Огаве привести в порядок одну из пустующих комнат, и Наоко поселилась там. Беременность она переносила тяжело. Ей было тяжело двигаться, она стала капризной и постоянно жаловалась. Муж ее раздражал, свекра она опасалась, к свекрови стала холодна. Ребенок, по ее словам, был слишком большим для нее, и ей тяжело бывало даже выйти из комнаты. Мана взирал на это со спокойствием и невозмутимостью. Он исполнял ее капризы, целовал ей руки и говорил нежности. Госпожа Сато даже не подозревала, что он может быть таким чутким и терпеливым по отношению к женщине. Со стороны казалось, что они счастливая и любящая пара. Только госпожа Сато видела, что за явной нежностью скрывается взаимная холодность. Они научились уважать друг друга, их отношения больше теперь походили на отношения супругов, но они никогда друг друга не любили.

После исчезновения Гакта Мана ощутил, будто бы застыл внутри стеклянного шара или в куске льда. Мир вокруг все еще существовал. У него все еще была сцена и поклонники, была семья, его жена ждала ребенка. Поначалу он еще посещал кафе, но быстро понял, что ему там стало скучно. Это была не ленивая скука, к которой он уже привык и которую легко разгонял вином и своей маленькой игрой в королеву и свиту, а глубокая, черная скука, обволакивающая все тело и разум, не позволяющая даже во сне забыть о себе. Он бросил кафе, оставил женские кимоно только для сцены. Он брал с полок книги, прочитывал несколько срок и откладывал их. Скука.

Он все еще жил театром, но стоило ему сойти со сцены и смыть грим, скука возвращалась. Что-то важное сломалось глубоко внутри, и без этого важного жизнь не могла быть прежней — такой, какой была до появления Гакта. Узнав о бегстве Гакта, Мана еще надеялся, что ему осталось хотя бы прощальное письмо или подарок, хоть несколько строк, хоть одно слово, но ничего не было, и Мана чувствовал, что это самое жестокое, что Гакт мог сделать с ним. Может, верно болтают, что он не человек, а пришелец из мира духов и оборотней?

В это время, когда он все больше погружался в тоску и скуку, Наоко стала центром его мира. Он видел, что ее бегство их общего друга тоже подкосило. Она старалась скрыть свои чувства, но Мана слишком хорошо мог представить себе их, чтобы не видеть. «Она тоже была в него влюблена», — думал он про себя. Однажды, когда они остались в доме вдвоем, они сидели в комнате Наоко и слушали музыку. Мана принес в ее комнату граммофон, когда она пожаловалась, что ей скучно одной, а от чтения она быстро устает. В тот день Мана поднялся к ней, так как тоже маялся от скуки. Они наугад поставили пластинку. Это оказались «Цыганские напевы» Сарасате. От тоскливой мелодии обоим сделалось еще скучнее, но они дослушали ее до конца, не проронив ни слова. Когда пластинка доиграла, Наоко выбрала другую — модную джазовую песенку, под которую она еще так недавно танцевала по субботам. Воспоминания нахлынули на нее, и она вымученно улыбнулась. Ей не хотелось думать о прошлом. Она заговорила о чем-то, чтобы прервать молчание. Постепенно они разговорились. Пластинки сменяли одна другую, они ставили их, не читая названий. И вдруг Мана услышал мелодию, от которой у него сжалось сердце. Это была та самая мелодия, которую Гакт играл в день их знакомства. Наверное, он изменился в лице, потому что Наоко странно посмотрела на него и вдруг сказала:

— Вы не рассердитесь, если я назову сына Гакуто?

Мана понял, что краснеет. Он быстро справился с эмоциями и спокойно улыбнулся. Поцеловав жене руку, он сказал, что ничуть не возражает против ее решения. Она спокойно и серьезно смотрела на него, как не смотрела уже очень давно. Она сильно подурнела из-за беременности, но глаза ее оставались такими же ясными, как и прежде. «Все-таки она потрясающая женщина, — подумал вдруг Мана, — другая на ее месте возненавидела бы нас обоих и никогда бы не простила, а Наоко… Как жаль, что я не могу ее любить».

А Наоко смотрела на мужа и не видела его. Она думала о том, в честь кого хотела назвать сына. Сначала она думала, что будет девочка. Все приметы говорили об этом, даже во сне она видела дочь. Потом она решила, что будет сын, непременно сын. Она и не знала сама, почему так решила. Ей было все равно. Когда она поняла, что ждет ребенка, вздохнула с облегчением. Конец ночам, конец ее двусмысленному положению! Муж, как ей казалось, испытывал схожие чувства. Она понимала, что им нужен наследник, но ей было все равно. Дочь? Пусть будет дочь. На все воля богов! Сын? Тем лучше. Пол будущего ребенка волновал ее только с той точки зрения, что потом придется опять проходить через всю неловкость и тоску совместных ночей, но это было где-то далеко, будто бы касалось уже не ее саму, а кого-то другого. По большому счету, ей было решительно все равно. Кто ни вертись у нее в животе, мальчик или девочка, она будет рада его рождению — и отдохнет, наконец-то отдохнет от всего.

Если скука стала постоянным спутником Маны, то Наоко преследовало чувство усталости. Ей казалось иногда, что она живет уже очень долго. Она устала, она так устала… Ей хотелось только отдыхать. Она была признательна мужу за то, что он потакал ее капризам и никому не позволял ее упрекать в безделье. Она отдыхала, но этого было недостаточно. Ах, скорее бы родить, и все, все. Почему-то ей казалось, что стоит разрешиться от бремени, и все закончится, уйдет все то, что так гнетет ее душу.

Она тряхнула головой, снова взглянула на мужа. На этот раз она смотрела именно на него. Она будто бы давно его не видела. В его глазах залегла серая тень, он выглядел уставшим. Ей вдруг стало даже жаль его, и она осторожно протянула к нему руку и приобняла его. Это был минутный порыв, но она заметила, что прижалась к нему с удовольствием и внутренним покоем. Эти редкие для них объятия звучали для нее словами поддержки, которых она не видела ни от кого больше. «Вы ведь тоже скучаете по нему?» — хотела сказать она, но не смогла. Она тихо заплакала на плече у мужа, и он осторожно держал ее за плечи, давая ей выплакать всю тоску по несбывшейся любви, по беззаботной незамужней жизни, по прежней Наоко, которая после всего уже никогда не вернется. Когда она узнала, что Гакт уехал из Коками, в сердце ее что-то умерло. Она не виделась с ним, она не могла ни на что надеяться, она не питала никаких иллюзий насчет Гакта и Маны, она все знала и все видела, она их обоих готова была возненавидеть, но стоило Гакту уехать — навсегда, конечно, навсегда, — как она ощутила могильный холод. Пока он был рядом, пусть она и не могла с ним видеться, ей было тепло, а теперь стало холодно.

Шло время, срок родов приближался, и Мана все больше беспокоился за здоровье жены. Он предлагал ей лечь в больницу, опасаясь, что что-то может случиться, но она наотрез отказалась. Ближайшая больница — в Вакаяме, а это далеко. Наоко не хотела никуда ехать, ей и по дому было тяжело передвигаться, а уж ехать в такую даль… Мана вызвал врача, надеясь, что тот поможет ему переубедить жену, но тот встал на сторону Наоко: он уверил обеспокоенного мужа, что состояние его жены совершенно нормально и бояться нечего. Мать вторила врачу и невестке, отец не вникал в эти дела и удивлялся, что сыну охота возиться с женскими проблемами, и Мана сдался. Он злился на себя за эту слабость, но ничего не мог поделать, спорить было бесполезно. Он, однако, потребовал от врача дать слово, что тот явится по первому зову в любое время. Врач слово дал, и на том порешили. Наоко была на восьмом месяце.

Через две недели после визита врача у Наоко начались схватки. Это случилось вечером, незадолго до ужина. Явился, как и обещал, врач. Мана не мог войти к жене. Он сидел внизу и прислушивался к звукам наверху. Он слышал голоса матери и Огавы, уверенный голос врача и сдавленные вздохи Наоко. Мана сидел, стараясь не упустить ни звука. Его сковало странное чувство. Скука покинула его, но на ее место пришло что-то другое, чего он никогда не испытывал. Ему казалось, что в доме очень тихо, как никогда не бывает в жилых домах, и только там, наверху, в маленькой комнате есть жизнь. Там происходило что-то настолько важное и страшное, что перед этим отступало все другое, все, что прежде беспокоило его. Внешне он был спокоен, лицо его ничего не выражало. Отец даже похвалил его за выдержку и признался, что сам в свое время так беспокоился, что чуть не ворвался к роженице. Мана вяло улыбнулся в ответ на его историю. Они так и не примирились после того разговора в кабинете, но теперь было не до ссор. Мана ждал. Несколько часов он сидел, не шевелясь, без еды и питья и только вслушивался в голоса и звуки наверху. Внутри он был напряжен, как пружина, готовая вот-вот разогнуться и ударить того, кто сжимал ее. Ему хотелось что-то делать, как-то помочь жене, хотя бы заняться чем-нибудь, но он не мог пошевелиться. Он не знал, что происходит наверху, но не чувствовал ни страха, ни беспокойства — только необходимость быть здесь и быть готовым ко всему.

Вдруг голоса наверху стали беспокойнее. Мана вздрогнул и встал. Он стоял у лестницы, ожидая, что будет дальше. Он услышал легкий вскрик, врач что-то говорил. И вдруг наступила тишина. Мана будто бы оглох на несколько мгновений. Вокруг не было ни звука. Будто бы время остановилось, и все замерли. Эта тишина показалась Мане страшной, будто он оказался ночью на болоте. У него голова закружилась от волнения, и он вцепился в перила, чтобы не упасть.

«Она умерла», — вдруг понял он. И в этот момент он услышал раздирающий тишину крик — крик младенца. Не в силах больше ждать, он бегом поднялся по лестнице и ворвался в комнату жены.

Наоко лежала на кровати, до подбородка укрытая простыней. К бледному лбу прилипли волосы, на лице застыло выражение, которого Мана не мог потом забыть много лет: на лице ее было написано облегчение, будто бы она была рада покинуть этот мир, который дал ей так мало радости. «Что мы сделали с тобой, Наоко!» — пробормотал он. Он наклонился к ее лицу и поцеловал холодные губы.

Врач что-то объяснял ему, но он не слушал. Он обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на Огаву. Она держала в руках сверток, и сверток этот кряхтел и шевелился, Мана не сразу понял, что именно он видит, кого он видит.

— Молодой господин, — со слезами в голосе проговорила Огава, — это ваш сын, посмотрите на него!

Не до конца понимая, что происходит, оглушенный горем, он взял у Огавы младенца. Ребенок казался ему невесомым, такой он был маленький и легкий.

— Вы уже выбрали имя? — донесся до него вопрос. Он не смог понять, кто  
это говорит: мать или Огава. — Нужно дать ему имя.

Мана облизал пересохшие губы. В горле было сухо, будто песка насыпали. Он все-таки совладал с голосом и спокойно сказал:

— Она хотела назвать его Гакуто. Пусть так и будет.

Мать хотела что-то сказать ему и протянул к нему руки, но он не мог больше находиться здесь. Он отдал сына Огаве и вышел из комнаты. Пошатываясь, он спустился по лестнице и вышел на веранду. Потом спустился в сад. В доме занялись необходимым: нужно было присмотреть за ребенком, убрать тело матери. Слишком много было дел в доме, куда в одну ночь явились смерть и новая жизнь, чтобы заметить, что кто-то ушел на улицу и пропал на несколько часов. Когда Мана вернулся, дома все более или менее успокоилось. Если бы Мана не знал о случившемся здесь, он бы и не заметил ничего. Мать, однако, сама налила ему коньяку из отцовских запасов, и Мана послушно выпил его. Она налила ему вторую рюмку, и тут за дверью послышались голоса и крики. Не успели все опомниться, как в дом вошли несколько актеров и обратились к хозяину дома. Они говорили быстро, громко, перебивая друг друга, и не сразу можно было понять, что случилось. В конце концов господин Сато разобрал: театр горит.

Они кинулись к месту пожара. Здание театра пылало, как гигантский факел. Старое дерево быстро занялось, и потушить его было невозможно. Справиться с пламенем было выше человеческих сил. Господин Сато потерял самообладание и буквально рвал на себе волосы. Это был конец, конец всему! Дело всей его жизни уничтожали яркие языки пламени. Госпожа Сато перевела взгляд на сына. Мана стоял столбом и, не мигая, глядел на пожар. И лицо его было страшно.


	23. Эпилог в двух письмах

Письмо первое

Токио, 1947 г., 10 марта

Мана!

Не знаю, дойдет ли мое письмо до тебя, живешь ли ты еще в Коками, жив ли вообще и помнишь ли меня. Мы не говорили друг с другом более двадцати лет, и я ничего не знаю о тебе. В конце войны я мельком видел тебя на каком-то полустанке и сразу узнал, но не успел даже окликнуть. Мы пересаживались с одного поезда на другой, и на все у нас было только несколько минут. Согласись, тут не до старых знакомых. Эта война! Какой это был ад! Я не должен был идти из-за своего слабого здоровья, но не мог же я оставаться в стороне! Хотя происходящее и было против моих убеждений и желаний, я не мог отсиживаться в тылу. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, и согласился бы со мной. Помнишь, мы наивно рассуждали, сидя в кафе, о том, что Великая война была — последней? Наивные мальчишки! Я бы рассказал тебе все, что пережил за эти шесть лет ада, но ты и сам все это знаешь. Тогда мне удалось навести кое-какие справки о тебе, и я узнал, что ты имеешь чин капитана, как и я на тот момент, и это все, что мне удалось узнать. Я вышел майором. Может, дослужился бы и до генерала, отец бы от гордости лопнул, но был тяжело ранен, и на том служба моя закончилась. Это было в конце апреля, война еще громыхала, а я зализывал раны в госпитале. 

Я все не решался писать тебе. Даже не знаю: помнишь ли ты меня еще? Когда мы расстались… Вернее, когда я бежал из Коками, я кинулся к сестре, как и собирался. Ее муж оказался очень неприятным человеком, однако, как она и говорила, он готов был помочь мне. Так я начал служить в небольшом оркестре. Ну, ты знаешь все это. Путь молодого дарования не усеян розами, но мне повезло. Война, конечно, подпортила мне карьеру. Я собирался впервые отправиться за границу, чтобы выступать там, но грянула война, и все грандиозные планы пришлось отложить. Я знаю, что газеты потом писали, что я собирался бежать за границу, но это, как ты понимаешь, ложь. Газеты меня не любят. Надеюсь, ты их не читаешь или хотя бы не веришь. Я работал, как вол, чтобы добиться успеха. Я писал, репетировал и снова писал. У меня не было времени даже подумать о тебе. Когда мое положение стало более или менее прочным, я хотел было снова приехать в Коками, но испугался — сам не знаю, чего. Я понял, что не готов увидеть тебя и Наоко. Ты сам знаешь, какие воспоминания связывают нас, не буду говорить здесь об этом подробно.

Сколько бы я ни старался забыть прошлое, оно никогда не отпускало меня. Я все еще жил надеждой на встречу, на… Ох, я и сам не знаю, что я думал и чувствовал все эти годы! Я будто бы проживал две жизни. В одной я был успешным и известным музыкантом, композитором. У меня были деньги, комфортная сытая жизнь, женщины. В другой я тосковал и мучился по прошлому. Я часто просыпался в слезах, но даже примерно не мог вспомнить, что мне снилось. Года через три или четыре после отъезда из Коками я сошелся с одной девушкой и был вынужден жениться на ней. Ребенок родился мертвым, и мы остались с ней вдвоем. Не знаю, можно ли назвать этот брак удачным. Честно говоря, по своему и чужому опыту, могу сказать, что едва ли любой брак можно назвать счастливым. Он может быть более или менее сносным, комфортным, спокойным, но не счастливым, нет. Наш с Кику брак я бы назвал комфортным. Она была хорошей женщиной, и мне не на что жаловаться, но ни мне, ни ей этот брак не был нужен. Если бы у нас достало смелости, мы не стали бы связывать друг друга. Мужчины и женщины, мы всего-навсего заложники этой социальной условности, необходимой для выживания нашего вида. И для чего? Будто дети не могут рождаться и без того! Будто бы эти дети не будут потом уничтожены в горниле очередной войны! О, сколько я видел мальчишек на войне! Они были младше, чем мы с тобой при нашей первой встрече. Ты и сам видал таких наверняка. Щеки еще не знают бритвы, а в глазах — смесь отваги и ужаса. Мы все там были мальчишками, испуганными сопляками. Ради своей страны я бы прошел через эту мясорубку еще раз, но это ад, ад и ужас, кровь и грязь — и ничего больше.

Кику погибла при бомбежке. Я узнал об этом сильно позже: известие не могло найти меня. Я остался совсем один. Сестру круговорот войны унес далеко на север, и она только недавно совсем смогла вернуться в Токио. Как и я, она овдовела, и мы живем вместе. Я забочусь о ее детях. Очень жаль, что я не могу познакомить вас. Она бы тебе понравилась, я уверен. Ты ей тоже. Сейчас, когда жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло, я снова занимаюсь музыкой, даю концерты и сочиняю. Мне бы хотелось думать, что ты слышал меня по радио или слушал мои пластинки. Мне страшно делается от мысли, что ты забыл меня, что для тебя все это было лишь сладким сном юности. Утешь меня в моей печали: ответь на это письмо. Оно получилось таким длинным. Это от того, что я так долго не решался написать тебе. Ты не можешь представить, как я тосковал по тебе все эти годы, как боролся с желанием вернуться в Коками. Если ты захочешь, а Наоко не станет возражать, я приеду навестить вас. 

Больше не могу писать. И так наговорил лишнего. Я был и остаюсь твоим другом и поклонником твоего таланта,

Гакт

Письмо второе

Коками, 1947 год, 20 марта

Камуи-сан! 

Вы извините мне, что я отвечаю на Ваше письмо вместо отца. Получив письмо, адресованное отцу, я так обрадовался, что сразу вскрыл его, не думая о том, что оно не мне предназначалось. Два обстоятельства извиняют меня. Первое: по рассказам отца я знал, что вы были дружны в юности. Второе: мой отец пропал без вести в самом конце войны, и никто не знает, что с ним случилось, жив ли он и где погребен, если погиб. Я разыскал кое-кого из его однополчан, и они любезно рассказали мне все, что знали. К сожалению, эти скудные сведения не удовлетворили меня. К тому же, их рассказы очень противоречивы. Судите сами. Один пишет, что отец попал в плен, другой — что он был убит шальной пулей, третий — уверен, что мой отец (мой отец!) бежал с поля боя и перешел на сторону русских. Последнее оскорбительно не только для его памяти, но и для всякого, кто обладает разумом. Уверен, что Вы, зная моего отца в юности, понимаете, что меня разозлило в этой небылице. Я, впрочем, надеюсь, что он еще жив и однажды вернется домой. Если это случится, я сразу же извещу Вас. 

Прочитав Ваше письмо, я не сразу решился написать ответ. Вы просите ответить отца, а не меня. Это первое. Второе. Мне неловко было бы писать такому человеку, как Вы. Однако я прочитал это письмо второй раз, потом показал его своей жене (простите, я не могу с Вами согласиться: брак может быть счастливым! Мы с Юкико очень счастливы!) и посоветовался с ней. В общем, я решил, что лучше будет, если я дам Вам те сведения, которые у меня есть. Из Вашего письма я вижу, что жизнь моей семьи Вам плохо известна. Вероятно, Коками Вы покинули, когда я еще не родился. С Вашего позволения я расскажу все по порядку.

Мать моя умерла при родах, и отец сам заботился обо мне. Он не доверил меня ни бабушкам, ни нянькам. К сожалению, смерть моей матери совпала с другим печальным событием — в ту же ночь сгорел дотла театр, где играли мой отец и дед. Дед от этой потери так и не оправился. Я запомнил его тихим слабоумным стариком, который с трудом мог позаботиться о себе, но держался все-таки с достоинством. Он умер, когда мне было лет восемь или девять. Вслед за ним ушла и моя бабушка. Странно, но ее совсем плохо помню. Старая Огава была единственной женщиной в доме. Она знала моего отца с детства, даже не представляю, сколько ей лет. Как-то спросил ее, а она ответила, что неграмотная и не умеет считать. Врет, конечно, деньги она прекрасно считает. Мне кажется, она и меня переживет. (Кстати, она расплакалась, когда я показал ей Ваше письмо. Старушка, оказывается, Вас помнит и любит.) В общем, мое детство, как можно видеть, не было похоже на праздник. Я рос сиротой, угрюмым и похожим на отца. Отца я обожал. Он меня тоже. Никогда он меня не баловал, но любил, в этом могу поручиться. О матери он рассказывал только хорошее. Не знаю, как они жили, но мне кажется, она была прекрасным человеком, отец ее очень уважал. О Вас он тоже мне рассказывал. У нас в доме есть ваши пластинки. Я никогда не знал, почему вы расстались. Отец намекал на какие-то сложные обстоятельства и злую судьбу. Вы, наверное, не захотите мне рассказать. Ну, это и не мое дело. 

Потеряв театр, отец занялся танцами. Он стал учить девушек и женщин танцевать, носить кимоно, держать себя. Как ни странно, его «школа» оказалась востребована. У него в ученицах бывали и майко, и иностранки, и просто любопытные. Денег это приносило не так много, но мы не бедствовали. В начале войны отец отослал меня к родне моей матери в Киото. Там я познакомился с Юкико, и мы решили, что после войны поженимся. Когда подошло время, я тоже ушел в армию. Мне нечем хвастаться, но, как русские говорят, пулям не кланялся. После войны я вернулся в Коками, позвал к себе Юкико, мы поженились. Отец… Мы переписывались. Но в последний год войны я получил от него всего два или три письма, при том, что раньше получал по пять-шесть в месяц. У меня сохранились все его письма. Если Вам любопытно, я мог бы показать их Вам. Там нет ничего личного, больше рассуждений. Отец писал о войне, о будущем мира, об искусстве, о людях, которых встречал. Куда он делся? Где сгинул? Кто знает! Быть может, бродит еще где-то по Земле этот странный, непостижимый человек — мой отец.

С искренним уважением, Сато Гакуто

P. S. Я чуть было не запечатал письмо, да вовремя вспомнил. Вы пишете, что приехали бы, если бы отец позвал. Как видите, он уже никого не пригласит, потому я решил взять на себя смелость и пригласить Вас к нам. Я продолжаю дело отца, работаю дома. Жена служит в местной школе учительницей. Приезжайте, если у Вас будет время. Мы живем не так богато, как мой дед, но с радостью примем гостей. Огава тоже будет рада. У меня остались кое-какие вещи отца, память о его юности. Быть может, Вам захочется что-то забрать себе.

С. Г.


End file.
